Standing By Friends
by Ice Cube1
Summary: The long awaited sequel to The Bond of Friends...where the adventures of Kao and Selinde continue, along with a few familiar faces...no slash
1. Chapter 1

Standing by Friends

AN:  Okay, we are now going to put you out of your misery.   lol   Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Stalking silently through the brush, treading lightly and nimbly missing all but the smallest of twigs, she followed her prey. She had been following the herd of deer for half an hour, and the young Ranger was determined to fall at least one of them to bring back to the camp. Neither the Elf nor the older Ranger that she and her companion were traveling with would believe that she had indeed become quiet enough to hunt deer with only her small hunting knife. They insisted that she learn to use a bow if she were ever to survive in the Wild on her own, but as of yet, even touching a bow brought back memories, both painful and amusing. The deer stopped at the stream, and after looking around to make sure there was nothing around, bent for a drink. The Ranger took a step forward and heard the unmistakable crack of a branch.

Confused, she looked down at her foot and saw that she had not stepped on anything, and the deer was still standing at the stream, alert now however. Leaning back against the tree, remaining on her feet, the Ranger sighed. At eighteen years, she had been traveling for six years in the Wilds, four of those with her friend, and since that friend was an Elf, she had long ago learned the value of patience. This time it would cost her, however, as she had paid no heed to the warning of something approaching. Within minutes, her senses had dulled, concentrating only on the deer that was still looking for danger. Perhaps she should have taken that as a clue.

Breath caught in the teen's throat as she felt the dagger press up against her throat. She reached for her right hip to her broadsword, but increased pressure that brought blood to the surface and trickling down her neck stopped her left hand from moving.

"This isn't funny you guys. Let me go. I get the point." She tried hopefully, praying that it was one of her companions coming to chastise her about being aware at all times.

"The only ones around are still in their camp, far enough away not to hear you scream, Ranger. So tell me, what are you doing in these woods?" It was a familiar voice that whispered these words in her ear, and yet it had been long enough that she couldn't place it. No matter, she spun more quickly than should be normal for one of her age, and the knife dropped from her neck, out of her captor's hand, and into her own. There was something all too right about the knife resting in her hands. It was then that she looked up into the eyes of one even younger than her.

"Tan!?!" she asked incredulously, staring at the fourteen year old whose eyes must have been even wider than hers.

"Kaolith? Is that you?" He looked in awe at the Ranger that he had just been threatening. "Umm, I'm sorry, I didn't know who you were, and…well, there haven't been that many Rangers wandering alone recently. I thought I was the only one around here by myself." He trailed off looking at the dagger in his friend's hands. "See, I didn't lose it." He smiled.

"Indeed you didn't young one, as you promised. And as for wandering alone, you are right. There are only few Rangers who still do. But you should remember that I never travel alone, and those companions you saw in the camp are probably my friends. You remember Selinde, don't you?"

"Yes, of course. Elladan and Elrohir aren't with you though, are they?" He looked up hopefully, wanting to see his friends again.

"Not this time, my friend. We are traveling with Strider and Legolas, the two we were looking for when we met you. Come on, young one. You won't be traveling alone in these woods for long. You can join with us. That is, if you want to?"

Taking the smile as an affirmative, she whispered, "But first we need to find that deer that you scared off. I won't go back to camp empty-handed again."

They went off, and within the hour had found and felled the deer, with only her hunting knife, as Kaolith had boasted. Dragging it behind them, they reached the outskirts of camp, and that was when Kaolith got an idea. She could see that none of her companions had heard the humans coming through the woods, and she whispered something in Tanad's ear. Smiling, he nodded and they hid the deer behind some bushes. Smearing dirt on the boy's face, he pulled his dagger and wrapped it around Kaolith's neck. They walked into the clearing, the elder of the two with a look of fear playing across her face.

"Umm, Selinde? Strider?" she called, noting the surprise that played across each of their features as they whirled on the humans.

"Kao! What's going on? Are you all right?" Selinde noted the blood trickling down her friend's neck, pushing away the thought of a practical joke.

"Do I look okay? Ouch, that hurt." As she had spoken, she had stumbled slightly, pulling her attacker with her and jabbing the dagger more deeply into her neck.

"What do you want, human?" Legolas spoke up, distaste in his voice for whoever was hurting his friend.

Then Tanad let the ball drop, cluing at least one of the Elves in on his identity. "I just wanted to see the Elf and man that this 'young' Ranger had to tramp all over Middle Earth to save two years ago. Not to mention, I'd hoped to see Selinde and the twins again."

Laughing, Kaolith moved away from her 'attacker' and let the three gaze upon Tanad.

"Tanad! Kaolith! You two are up to your old tricks again I see. Didn't take you long. Where'd you find him, Kao?"

"Actually he found me."

"Wait, what's going on here?" Strider was still confused and still had his sword drawn against the boy.

"Relax, mellon nin," Kaolith eased the sword tip down, away from her friend. "It was only a joke. It seems 'Dan and 'Ro forgot to mention that one."

"So I suppose you are going to use this as an excuse for not bringing home a deer, my friend? Will we be starting archery lessons tomorrow?" Legolas laughed, knowing that there was no longer any danger.

"Oh, yeah, about that. Hang on a minute, would you. Tan, if you would help." The three adults were pleasantly surprised when the children brought the deer back into the camp. "Told you I could do it." 

"So what have you been doing since we last saw you, Tanad?" Selinde asked, remembering the night that they had left the boy with his father after rescuing him from slavers. The same slavers, they had come to find out, that had taken Legolas and Strider to the City of the Corsairs. She shuddered to remember that dreadful place, and hoped never to see it again.

"Wandering mostly. I left home after my father was killed by Orcs. I've been hoping to find you guys actually. I remembered you saying something about Rivendell, so I thought I'd try up here and see if I could happen upon you. I'd hoped to see the twins again too, but…" he trailed off, not knowing where the foursome was headed, since they were indeed close to Rivendell, and it seemed that they were at the beginning, and not the end, of their journey.

"We were headed off to Mirkwood for awhile," Kaolith took up his unasked question. "You could come with us if you like. But we may not see the twins for awhile now."

"Oh. If I could, I'd like to tag-along. It gets lonely in the woods by yourself."

"And it's not the safest of things to do." Strider cut in, listening intently to the conversation.

"I know, but I never really caught on with any groups. I guess it just happened that way."

Before Legolas could step in to agree that the boy would join them, and in the relative safety that they could provide, they all heard the cry of the Orcs that had unknowingly circled the camp. All jumped up, brandishing bows and swords and daggers, waiting for the first of the beasts to crash through the clearing.

And crash through they did. As the five took on their opponents, they could not help but think that this company was never-ending. As each from the small band took one of the Orcs' lives, they had to defend themselves from the blades of two others.

Slowly being separated, the three humans soon found that they could no longer watch their own backs, much less those of the Elves. The two groups of warriors, one of young humans, the other of elder Firstborns, fought valiantly, and each prayed to Illuvitar that they would all make it through the night.

When the band of Orcs finally realized that their prey was not so easily incapacitated as they had first thought, the few that remained on their feet turned tail and ran. Adrenaline rates lowered and the group came back together.

They took stock of each other's well-being and saw that no one had escaped without injury, but Kaolith and Tanad had fared the worst of all. Kao's sword arm was hanging limply at her side, twisted at an odd angle at both the shoulder and midway down her forearm, and her eyes were clouded with pain. The young boy was bleeding freely from a cut above his eye and a rather serious looking gash to his right arm.

"Well, young Tanad, it seems that you will be able to see my brothers after all," Strider reflected grimly just seconds before the boy crumpled forward into Kaolith's arms. 

Unable to support his weight through her own injuries, the Ranger dropped to her knees, easing the boy to the ground with her. "Strider, he's been poisoned!" she exclaimed when she noticed the black tinges around his gash. 

Tanad had been correct in guessing that they were on the beginning of their journey, being only a half-day's walk from Rivendell. They had brought no horses, for they had wished to enjoy each other's company in the outdoors for a while, before duties encroached upon them again.

They broke camp with the quickness only companions who had spent a lot of time together could do. Legolas lifted Kaolith while Strider carried Tanad. Selinde shouldered the packs. As they started back to Rivendell, Selinde remembered the last time they had brought Kao back to Lord Elrond.

It had been two years since they had ridden into Imladris. The Elven Lord had been told of their coming and was prepared for the worst. Selinde remembered the long healing process that Kao had gone through.

Physically, she was back to full strength in about three months. It was her memory that was long in returning.

Selinde wondered what Tanad would say, if he knew it had only been mere months since Kao's full recovery.

As Rivendell came into view, Selinde breathed a sigh of relief. She had finally found a home. Lord Elrond had been gracious enough to have a home built for them on the outskirts of the Elven Kingdom. They now had somewhere to return to after their adventures. They also had friends who cared for them.

They finally reached the doors of Elrond's home and were greeted by the Elf Lord himself. He had seen them approaching and rushed to their aid. He was thinking once again how they never managed to come back without some injury.

**To the Reviewers:**

**_Eleni_ – Thanx again for beta'ing Eleni, though really it just means that you get to read it faster, but all the same, thanx…**

****

**_TC_ – Here, TC, we cordially present you with chapter one of the sequel…it coulda been a much longer wait, me thinks…and we're glad you didn't see the ending coming, that was kinda what we had in mind…**

****

**_Cathy_ - Cube and Songbird look at raven, look back at computers (assume there's 2), look back at bird, put on headphones*  Ok, Cathy, now will you sic the evil feathered creature on someone else?**

**_Sparx_ – Yup, that was the end, Sparx, and this is the beginning…lol…glad you liked TBoF, and hope you continue to drag yourself back here for more punishment…err…cliffies…err…chapters, yeah that's it, they're chapters…**

****

**_Elwen_ – Here's the sequel, Elwen, and we thought it was a very good place to end the story…cleared everything up, don't you think? No?  Well, guess that's why you're back for more…hope you enjoy…**

****

**_Cowgirl_ – Hope the wait wasn't too long for you, had to deal with finals and moving back home, but it coulda been worse…someone (not me!!!) started this crazy rumor that it wouldn't be posted till August or September…dunno who that was though *tries to look innocent***

****

**_Wannabe_ – I think I emailed you or something to try and clarify what happened in the ending, well, not that I clarified much, but I think this and the upcoming chapters will help out on that one…**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the group walked slowly up the steps and into the guest rooms that all save one had spent some time in, each was reminded of the various times that they had stumbled in, hurt or carrying a dear friend. This time was no different, and even though only one of the walking knew Tanad, he had already won a place in their hearts.

Lying the two children down, the Elves and Aragorn stepped back until they were called on to help. Knowing that Kao had no life-threatening injuries, Lord Elrond moved to the strange boy's side, surveying the wound with a careful eye.

"Estel, go find your brothers and some athelas. Legolas, get me some warm water. Selinde, keep Kao calm. This is the first time she has been hurt since then, and I am not sure how this will affect her." His voice commanded obedience, and all followed without hesitation.

Kao's mind cleared as soon as the athelas had been prepared to help her friend, and as the pain seemed to lessen, she took in her surroundings, remembering the trying times that she had coped with in this very room. *Losing one's memory*, she reflected, *was not a very pleasant experience, especially to those closest to you.* She could remember, and was very happy to know that, waking several times to find a she-Elf crying at her bedside, and had only learned recently that the Elf was Selinde, and had re-established how close they were and what they meant to each other.

Estel ran into Erestor and sent him to find the twins, while he retrieved the athelas. As the twins entered the room, they were shocked at the young human on the bed.

"Is that who I think it is?" Elrohir asked.

"It is Tanad." Kao answered the question. "He was looking for us, and accidentally stumbled upon us. Anyway, we were attacked by orcs." She paused and said again. "Yes, it is Tanad."

The twins went to help their father, but not before noticing the fear and pain that was still in the dark recesses of the girl's eyes. It was hard to forget the past two years, and the girl was just catching up. They also wondered what would have happened if the young boy had sought them out sooner.

Elrond and his sons worked on the young human and pulled all the poison out. It was not the most grievous wound Elrond had seen before.

"He needs rest, but he will survive." Elrond comforted. "From what you say, it sounds like this is the young human you rescued from the slavers?"

He avoided Breg's name, as did the others. Selinde swore she had moved past it, but they could all still witness her flinch every time that name was mentioned.

"Yes," Kao confirmed.

Elrond then turned to the young Ranger and treated her. He proceeded on to Estel, Legolas and Selinde. He was concerned for the young Ranger. He had allowed her to travel again, only because she was driving everyone in Imladris nuts. He was not sure she was fully recovered from her tragic ordeal.

When Kao had finally annoyed the healers in Imladris enough to be allowed to walk around, she had soon found herself falling into old habits and getting into trouble. The twins would find themselves locked in their rooms, Aragorn would wake up colored red, she had even managed to trick Lord Elrond into drinking her now famous sneezing powder. It was after this, that he had literally chased her to the small home she shared with Selinde, and told her that she could continue to recover there.

That was a mistake, as Selinde became more watchful than ever, and barely allowed the girl out of her sight. It was then that some of the Elves near them began to notice strange things around their own homes.

Then Legolas returned from Mirkwood, and Kaolith had managed to convince the Lord that she was healed enough to travel a short distance with her friends. "No one will get hurt," she told him, "what could possibly happen?"

Kao laughed as she thought of those fateful words, and fingered the sling that now protected her arm. *Of course there would be orcs hunting in exactly the same path that we were hiking o. Isn't it always that way with us?*

Selinde was much happier with this Kao, even the pranks, for she remembered vividly the day Kao had awakened the last time.

Lord Elrond had done all for her that he could. Physically she would heal he said. Mentally, time could only tell. So when Kao finally woke up, Selinde's heart broke, as the girl looked into her eyes and said, "Who are you."

Selinde brushed the memories away.

"I take it you wish to wait here with Tanad?" She asked her friend.

"Is it that obvious?" Kao grinned back.

"Yes it is. I will only allow you to stay, if you promise no tricks in Lord Elrond's home. Understand?"

Kao nodded and pulled her chair up to the bed and sat down to wait.

"I will bring you some food," she told her friend. "Talk with him." She smiled at Kao. "Trust me it works."

With those last words, she followed the others into the hall.

Looking down at the boy, Kao wondered exactly what her friend had gone through when she was only in the first stages of recovery. She still didn't remember much of the first days and weeks in Rivendell, and it was likely that she never would. Too much had gone on, and her mind had overloaded, Lord Elrond had told her at some point, and chances were that she would be affected by this for the rest of her life. He still was not sure what had caused the amnesia, only that he would wish it only upon his worst enemy.

Tanad was still sleeping when Kao worked up the nerve to talk to the unconscious boy in her midst. "Hey Tan, I missed you, mellon nin." Living in Rivendell, she had picked up more of the language, and often had to think about using the Common tongue. "You missed a lot of adventures when we left you last, but I'm sure you had plenty of your own. Why don't you wake up and tell me about some of them, hunh? I'd like to hear them, to know if I taught you well."

Going down the hall to catch up with Lord Elrond, Selinde wondered how the separation and break in her kid sister's arm would affect her.

When Selinde got back with the food, she was not surprised to see Kao asleep. Lord Elrond had told her that he had drugged the child. She needed her rest also, and would probably not think to sleep while watching the boy.

Selinde put the tray on the table for when they woke up and went to join the others in the Hall of Fire.

"Seems we may never get to Mirkwood," she heard Legolas say as she entered the hall.

"Yeah," Aragorn responded. "Seems we can't take the females anywhere." He had seen Selinde enter and just had to tease her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You better behave or I will sick Kao on you." Selinde smiled.

"And I'm supposed to be afraid of that." He responded.

"I would if I were you," Elladan joined the laughter. "She knows all your tricks and then some."

Selinde crossed the room and plopped down on the couch between the twins. She then laid down, putting her feet in Elladan's lap and her head in Elrohir's. Elrohir just nodded and started rubbing the she-Elf's temples. He was thinking he needed to tell his father that Selinde's headaches were getting worse.

The men were talking about the nearness of the orcs and what could be done about them as Selinde started to drift off. She was brought out of her dreams quickly, when they all heard a loud crash from above.

Knowing exactly where the noise would have come from, the family related strongly by friendship ran back up the stairs to Tanad's room. They were impressed to see Kaolith only beginning to come out of her drugged stupor, and saw a very guilty looking Tanad standing next to a broken vase.

They could all tell by the look on his face that he hadn't meant it, and had probably been afraid when he woke in a strange room. Laughing, the twins sent Legolas to distract their father as they attempted to clean up the mess.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, but I couldn't wake Kao up, and I got scared. I guess I jumped out of bed a little too quickly. I'm..."

"Algosta Tan," she stopped, stuck her tongue out and wrinkled her nose in an _expression that was all too familiar to the Elves, and started again. "Don't fear Tan, I don't think that was one of the more rare vases, and trust me, we've all broken our share of them."

"That you have, little one. You more then the others I think." Legolas shrugged as Lord Elrond entered the room.

"I tried," he mouthed.

Lord Elrond laughed. "You would think after thousands of years, you would learn that trying to keep me away doesn't work"

He then crossed to the young human. "I am Lord Elrond, welcome to Rivendell."

"I am Tanad," all tried to hide smiles as they could hear the nervousness in the young boys voice. "I hail from Rohan."

"Yes, Kao told me of you once her ...." Elrond stopped what he was saying. "Welcome young Tanad. You may stay as long as you wish. I'm sure Kao and Selinde will move you to their own house once I give them leave."

Tanad had caught the break in the Elf Lord's words and wondered what had happened to Kao. He put the thought aside for the moment, meaning to ask her later when they were alone.

"Now young man. Back into bed with you until I say you are well enough to get up." Lord Elrond admonished. "I see there is a tray of food here. Eat up and regain your strength. There will be no lasting effects from that particular wound."

Lord Elrond then took leave of the younger generation and headed back to his library. Elrohir however, followed him out and walked with him.

"What is it my son," Elrond questioned the younger twin. "Something seems to be troubling you."

"Yes father, it is Selinde. Her headaches have returned and I think they are worse this time."

"Yes, my son, I have noticed this also. Let me do some research and see what I can find. Tell me if you think they get worse again."

"Yes father." Elrohir then went to rejoin the others in the guest room.

Selinde glared at him when he entered the room, but he ignored her.

Kaolith had tensed before Lord Elrond had stopped himself, not wanting to explain to the boy all that had happened. She was still suffering the effects of the draught, and blinked her eyes quickly, trying to ward off sleep. It was not the first time Selinde and the others had seen this happen, and she laughed, knowing that she would soon lose the fight.

It had been one of those times that Kaolith had woken from her almost constant slumber that the Elves had first witnessed her annoyance to the drug. She could remember about a month after meeting Selinde, when she had first told the she-Elf of her mother's death, and was desperately trying to hold on to that memory as the draught sought to ease her from the waking world. She had lost that battle on two fronts, waking the next time wondering how Selinde knew her mother's name when it came up in conversation.

"Are you ready to go home, Kao?" Selinde asked, still smiling at the simple pleasure of being able to call some place home. "It seems that young Tanad is out of the woods, and I think you might like to sleep in your own bed instead of that chair?"

The Ranger nodded, mumbling a goodbye to the boy and stumbling out of the room. Selinde followed, eager to leave the Last Homely House to deal with her headaches on her own, and soon was supporting Kao out the door.

She only made it home by pure luck. Halfway there, her headache spiked and her vision started to blur. She made the last bit of their walk more on instinct then sight.

Kao was so out of it, that she didn't notice Selinde's pain. Selinde got the girl she called her sister tucked into bed, then collapsed upon hers without changing or anything. Grateful that oblivion took her instantly.

Kao woke in the morning and was eager to see her young friend. Having not seen Selinde's pain the night before, she only smiled when she saw the she-Elf. Her friend worked very hard for both of them and worried entirely too much. Kao decided to let her sleep and went up to see Tanad on her own.

The others were in and out of the room all afternoon, checking on Tanad and Kao. Mostly making sure they stayed out of trouble. It was a very relaxing day, and it was about four in the afternoon, when Elrohir came in once again that he asked about Selinde.

Looking sheepish, Kao explained how she had found her friend that morning and that she had let her sleep. When she glanced at the clock she also became worried. It wasn't like Selinde to sleep in, and when she did take the luxury, it was only for and extra hour or two.

Kao rose to go check on Selinde, when Elrohir waved her back down.

"I'm sure it's nothing," he told her. "She's probably getting some things done without having you underfoot." He laughed at the look Kao gave him. "Stay here with Tanad, I will check on her."

He quickly walked to the house his friends shared and grew quite concerned when Selinde didn't answer the door. He entered the house, looking everywhere for his friend. His heart skipped a beat when he found her still laying across the bed. Apparently not having moved since Kao had seen her that morning.

Shaking the Elf, and wishing there was some way that he could get aid for Selinde without having to leave her, Elrohir was concerned when he could not wake her. Taking a page from Kaolith's book, thinking ironically that he had chased her around his home for doing this to him, Elrohir filled a cup from the water bucket and threw it in her face. Surprisingly, the she-Elf groaned and turned over, muttering about the revenge she would have on Kaolith.

"Selinde, it's me, not Kao, and it's 4:30 in the afternoon. We need to get you to my father, something is wrong, and don't tell me it isn't. You've been having these headaches for far too long, mellon nin, and I don't like to see you suffer. It's..." he trailed off as a pillow caught him directly in the face.

"You're making it worse. Yes I'll come with you, but only because I want to see Tanad, not because I think anything is wrong." She got up and looked at the Elf pointedly until he got the hint and left, giving her some privacy.

Selinde reappeared, dressed and refreshed. She gave Elrohir the evil eye once more before they headed out to see Tanad.

"Selinde," Elrohir started, but was cut off by the she-Elf.

"I'm fine Elrohir. Really, there is nothing wrong."

Of course her friend didn't believe her, as she had winced with her very words of 'nothing wrong'.

They walked on in silence until Selinde tripped and fell to her knees. Elrohir reach down to help her up laughing.

"I swear Selinde, you would think after all these years you would have gained control of your feet."

The laughing stopped, when he saw the sheer look of panic on her face.

"Okay Elrohir," the words tumbled out. "I will now concede that something is wrong."

"The headaches again?" He questioned.

"Yes," she replied calmly. With her next words, he was surprised she was not hysterical. "That, and it appears that I have lost my sight."

**To the Reviewers:**

**_Eleni_ – ****Hello Eleni! Magnets for trouble? Us? Never! And as for the memory stuff, we do have some of that in, but that is why we skipped the two years. Who wants post after post of that. Keep reading. lol**

****

**_TC_ – ****Hey TC! More? What is more? I think maybe we should now make you wait till fall. lol Ok, probably not. Keep reading.**

****

**_Cathy_ - LOL Cathy. Thank you for pointing out the typo. And as for a nice day getting to renew friendships, well, I'm not sure Cube and I know how to do that. We just like being evil to much. Glad you are along for this ride also.**

****

**_Cowgirl_ – Hello Cowgirl. Give them a break, why would we want to do that. lol As for this one, it has 20 chapters I believe. And Cube has finally finished all her finals, and I also hope she did well. Thanks for reading.**

****

**_Karine_ - ****Hey Karine. Thank you, thank you. And yeah, we thought it would be fun to have Tan back in the picture. As for the Queen's of evil situations, I have no idea what you are talking about. LMAO **

**_Amadrieclya_ - Hello Amadrieclya! Thanks for reading our fic. Hope you stick with it, cause lots of things will happen. Thanks again.**

**_Christine_ - ****Hey Christine, you didn't have to wait that long. lol And yes, Tanad is in a significant part of this one. Hope you enjoy and I look forward to you being in the RPG.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Elrohir's face fell. This was not a good sign. "We need to get you to Ada quickly. I don't..." he trailed off as she stumbled to her feet and stood rooted to the spot. He could see that she was afraid to move in this new darkness. Reaching out and putting a hand to her shoulder, the Elf lent her his strength and support as he guided his friend over roots and around trees back to the Last Homely House.

By the time they reached the doors, Selinde was frantic, and leaning almost completely on Elrohir. Kaolith had lasted all of twenty minutes before she had bid Tanad to stay put and rest, and bolted out the door after Elrohir. Such as it was, she was bounding down the stairs when the two dragged themselves in, and she watched worriedly as Elrohir placed his charge in a chair, speaking to her softly in Elvish, and then rushed past the human, not noticing her, to find Elrond.

Quietly, Kaolith walked down the stairs, and stopped directly in front of her friend, waiting there quietly for an explanation. Time dragged on, and the child became more afraid as the she-Elf continued to ignore her.

"Selinde? Are you mad at me?" she was startled when she saw her friend jump. She had been practicing her silence in the Halls and in their home when she was sequestered there, and the family of friends commented seriously that she was almost as quiet as an Elf now.

"I'm sorry Kao, I didn't see you there." Selinde thought this would be funny if she wasn't so scared. "It's just my headaches again." Figuring Kao would stand there and worry, Selinde laughed. "Go back and entertain Tanad. Elrohir went to get Lord Elrond. I will let you know what they say."

Kao just looked at her friend for a minute. She knew something was wrong and Selinde wasn't telling her everything, but she decided to let it go for the moment. Something Selinde would continue to hear about for years.

"Ok, but if it is serious, I want to know immediately."

"Fine," Selinde forced herself to laugh this time. "You will be the first to know."

Kao passed Elrohir and Lord Elrond on her way back to Tanad's room. Elrohir gave her a quizzical look, but continued back to Selinde without saying anything. Kao returned to entertain her young friend.

Selinde heard both the Elves coming, and looked in what she thought was their general direction. They stopped within arms reach of her.

"Don't just stand there," Selinde was letting her fear provoke her irritation.

"Oh, Selinde," Elrohir sighed. "Don't tell me you lied to her." His eyes turned to the stairs before it once again hit him that she couldn't see this.

"I didn't lie to her," the Elf tried to explain her reasoning. "I just didn't tell her everything."

The two Elven males looked at each other, knowing this could only get worse. Especially after Kao found out.

"Bring her to my study, Elrohir," the Elf Lord told his son. "I will get a few things and meet you there."

He guided his friend to the study and helped her sit down. He was just going to start lecturing her again when his father joined them.

The Elf Lord got a chair and placed it directly in front of the she-Elf and sat down. "I want you to be honest with me Selinde." His tone of voice left no room for argument. "How long have the headaches been going on, and is this the first time you have lost your vision?"

Knowing that she could not lie to the Elf in front of her, Selinde closed her eyes out of habit and responded, "Since we brought Kao to you when she..." she stopped, wondering if Tanad was in the room. She remembered vividly what had happened in the first hours after they had entered the House, and without her sight, the memories were visualizing in front of her.

When Kaolith had woken at the moment they had reached Lord Elrond, she had shown the healer what was wrong immediately. Knowing that there was no poison in her system, and remembering the last time he had seen the child, he immediately ushered the group to the closest guest room and set to work. There was little he could do for the bites and scratches that covered most of her now frail body. Leaving his sons to this task, he had literally run from the room towards the study.

Coming back hours later, rubbing the pain from his neck and temples, the Elf still had no idea what was ailing the child, and simply drugged her to ease her sleep, and the minds of her worried friends. He was sitting with her hours later when she awoke, afraid and tensed at her surroundings. Stepping forward to ease Kaolith, he watched as she backed up and almost fell off the bed before Selinde had caught her.

"Who is that, Selinde? Where are we? What happened? Did Strider and Legolas leave yet?"

"Selinde, Selinde what's wrong?" Elrohir broke her from her reverie, and she turned to him.

"I have been getting these headaches since we got here, and..."

The two Elves looked at her in shock. They were expecting a response and soon remembered the reason why they weren't getting one.

"Your looking at me funny, aren't you?" She started to get self-conscious. "Really, they weren't bad at first, only every three or four months. I was also so caught up with Kao, that I didn't really pay much attention."

She paused waiting to see if she would get a response and really disliked the sensation of not being able to read facial features. When neither of those she was talking to responded, she plunged ahead.

"It wasn't until Kao was fully healed again that they were happening every day. And I, well, I didn't want to worry anyone."

She knew this was lame and when she heard the Elven Lord grunt; she knew he felt the same way.

"And your sight, young one? When was the first time that happened?"

"Last night I guess." She paused for a moment. "When I was walking Kao home, my eyes got blurry. I thought it was just because I was tired."

As she sat there staring into nothing, tears started streaking down her face.

"What do you think, Ada?" Elrohir's worry could be heard in his voice.

"I don't know," his Ada responded. "I have never seen an Elf have these kinds of problems. Maybe I should contact Mithrandir....." 

Elrond did not get to finish his statement because the female in front of him started laughing.

"Elrohir, Lord Elrond, it's coming back. My sight, it's coming back."

"That's good," the Elven Lord said this, but was not convinced. For how long he thought to himself.

Kaolith tiptoed back up the stairs to Tanad's room. She had seen the looks on the healers' faces, and knew that something more serious than a headache must be plaguing her best friend. She had gotten to the door just in time for Elrond to mention Mithrandir. She had only met Gandalf once, but that was still fuzzy in her mind, as he had been sent for when Elrond was at a loss with her own illness.

Bolting in and back out of Tanad's room, she ran up another flight of stairs, and with barely a knock, burst into Strider's room where he was pouring over a book. "Kao, what's wrong?" he could see the anger and fear in her eyes.

"It's Selinde and her stupid headaches. They...they...they made her go blind. She lied to me, Strider, and I didn't see through it. She kept it from me. Stupid Elf, doesn't she know better yet? Why'd she lie, Strider? It's not fair, I tell her stuff, and after all of the past two years, you'd think we'd be close enough that she could tell me when she was in trouble or something. Stupid proud Elf." 

She looked at the man who she had rescued before, and knew that the bond between them was more than just friends, more like siblings, as all the young Elves and humans were in the House. She knew because of this bond that her companions would always be there, and would listen to her rants. Not seemingly mad enough at the she-Elf that she called sister, Kaolith turned and kicked Strider's bedpost, promptly beginning to jump up and down, holding her toes with her good arm. Then she fell over.

"You look like Selinde does, little one, come here. Calm down before Ada has to tend to any more of your injuries." He picked up the girl, and sat her down on his bed, holding her close until her anger abated. He knew it would be moot when she saw Selinde, but none wanted to rile her up more than they had to, just in case...

Elrond and Elrohir could see the relief spread across Selinde's face.

"Could we not tell Kaolith about this for now?" Selinde asked. "I really don't want to worry her."

Elrohir gasped in surprise. "And what happens when you and she are out on an adventure, or just hanging around your house, and it happens again? Don't you think she should be prepared?"

"Can't you just figure out what is wrong with me and be done with it?" She was practically pleading now. "If she ever finds out I was less then honest with her. Well I don't want to think what might happen."

Lord Elrond interrupted the two young Elves. "I will contact Mithrandir and get his advice before we can know anything for sure. And I agree with my son, you better tell Kaolith."

They were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Enter." Lord Elrond ordered.

"My Lord, dinner will be ready soon. Is the young human going to be joining you at the table?" Erestor didn't ask about the females, for they were frequently there and were always planned for.

"Yes, Erestor." Lord Elrond smiled. "He will probably enjoy leaving his room and we could surely use the distraction."

Erestor left to inform the young human and the three Elves talked for just awhile more. As they entered the dinner hall, Selinde took one look at Kaolith and knew the young human knew.

"So can you see me now?" The anger that all could see in Kaolith's eyes was barely held at bay in the words she spit at Selinde. Aragorn had entered directly behind the older of the children, and placed a hand warningly on her shoulder. The dinner hall was not the place for this conversation, as he was sure that Tanad would be following them in soon.

Nodding to the Ranger behind her, Kaolith took a deep breath and took her place at the table, traditionally next to Selinde and Aragorn. Sensing the tension as they entered, the twins shifted their normal spots to separate the two feuding females.

All through the first part of dinner, the Elves caught the glances of betrayal that were shot at the she-Elf, and held their breaths each time, wondering when Tanad would notice.

It didn't take him very long. "Kao, whassa matta?" he asked with his mouth full. "Did Selinde play a joke on you?" His innocence had not changed since they had left him in Gueydan, and it was that quip that broke the silence between the two.

"If it was a joke, it was a very mean one Tan, one she knows better than anyone not to do."

"I didn't mean anything by it, thel nin, I just didn't want to...it wasn't a joke."

"You know better, prissy Elf, you know that...you...you...I...I can't stay here anymore, excuse me, Lord Elrond, I apologize." With that, and a nod from the adult, she pushed back from the table and ran off, a very significant hobble that would have made her gait a source of amusement, if those at the table were not caught in deathly silence.

Aragorn caught the look from his father, and ran off after the child.

Selinde dropped her head into her hands. "Well, that went well." As she looked up she caught Elrohir's face. "Yeah, I know, I know. I should have told her."

With those words, Selinde got up to follow after the two Rangers. "Excuse me also Lord Elrond."

She only made it as far as the door before she stopped dead in her tracks. Those at the table watched in surprise as the she-Elf stood there and sobbed. Unable to control the racking torment raging through her, she was only able to gasp out two words. "Elrohir, help!"

He briefly glanced at his father before he went to Selinde's side. "Father, I think maybe they should both stay here until this can be solved."

"What needs to be solved?" A new voice said.

Elrohir looked up into the eyes of the one person who could help Selinde. 

"Mithrandir! I don't know how you always manage to show up when you are needed, but I am surely glad to see you."

He didn't wait for an answer as he led the grief-stricken Elf to 'her' guest room.

"Seems that you have some trouble here, Lord Elrond." Mithrandir smiled at the Elf Lord.

Excusing himself from the table, Elrond led the wizard to his study to explain.

**To the Reviewers:**

****

**_TC_ – Aww TC, it wasn't that bad, was it?  Ok, so maybe it was a bad thing to blind her, but it'll get fixed soon, I promise *tries to look innocent* More?  You're still asking for more? Hmmm…well, you'll hafta make do with this chapter for now…**

****

**_Cathy_ -  Hehehehe…you gotta stop giving us these ideas Cathy, who knows what will come of them…on second thought, keep em coming, then we can blame you for them…lol…And I don't know what you're talking about, we are never evasive when it comes to explaining things…hmmm…guess you'll hafta wait then…**

****

**_Karine_ -  Aww, you didn't like our cliffie, Karine?  Maybe you should rethink DotH then, and wonder where we get it from…or is it vice versa?  Who knows, anyway, here's chappie three, and I don't think the cliffie was that bad…**

**_Christine_ – Hey, thanks.  There are 20 chapters in this story.  Glad you liked the twins vs Selinde interaction…who knows where that's headed, so far in the plotline, it's just a friends/sibling like ship, I think…dunno, it's been awhile since we wrote it…anyway…and just so you know, the third will NOT be out until the end of August, beginning of September, that I'm sure of…**

**_Sparx­_ – 'S ok, sparx, we know you won't forget again…or else…lol, j/k, but glad you are enjoying it so far…**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Aragorn heard the sob coming from behind him, but knew that Selinde was in good hands with his father, brothers, and Legolas. His responsibility now was to his charge, the young Ranger that he had taken under his wing those years ago. Knowing that she had found a quiet spot in the gardens sometime during her 'captivity' where she could vent her anger on the air with her knife or sword without chancing injuring an unsuspecting passerby, he only hoped, knowing her shoulder was far from healed, that she had opted for some dagger work.

He was wrong, of course. The young Ranger had abandoned her sling at the edge of the clearing, and was working through different forms with a vengeance. Aragorn noticed that there were tears mixed with the already forming sweat, and wondered if these were from physical pain or mental. He watched as she wielded the one handed broadsword over her head, bringing it around and down in an arc that would cleave an Orcs head from its shoulders, before he stepped forward.

"Kao, you shouldn't be..." he stopped abruptly when the sword stopped mere inches from his nose. It was apparent that she was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't even heard him. Staring her down, looking past the metal, he waited, knowing that she knew very well what she should and shouldn't be doing with a recently separated shoulder, and knowing that she didn't care.

No words passed between the two, and Kaolith bit her tongue inside her mouth to keep from lashing out at Strider without meaning to. *After all,* she thought, *he didn't lie to me, there's no need to get angry at him.*

"Mellon nin, if you want someone to be angry at, be angry at me, not Selinde, for she is going to need your help with this. I saw Gandalf on my way after you, and if he has managed to find himself reason to show up here, then you know..." he didn't need to finish the sentence.

"It's not fair, Strider, what right do we have to keep secrets from each other? Especially ones like that! There is something terribly wrong if an Elf is losing her sight, that's not normal is it?" The anger was still present, but concern was edging its way in, and Aragorn knew only too well that guilt would soon replace that.

************

Elrond closed the door behind them as they entered the study. The Elf Lord nodded at his old friend and offered him a drink. When they were both seated with their preferred beverage, Elrond spoke.

"Mithrandir, what brings you to Imladris?" He questioned the old wizard. "Unless you have some ability I'm not aware, and already know our troubles?"

Gandalf laughed. "Nay sir, I bring a message from the Lady Galadriel." He paused for the briefest moment. "Assuming young Selinde was the same one who was in Lothlorien a few years back, then our purposes might be the same."

Elrond nodded, urging the wizard to continue.

"When the young people who had been there left, Galadriel was pondering on the Elf from Bethune. Something about her falling out of a tree," Gandalf raised his eyebrow at this. "She said it brought back a memory from before you were even born."

Elrond chuckled. "It is nice to be reminded sometimes, that there are those older than me," he said.

"Yes, yes. I suppose it is." Gandalf laughed also. "She told me a tale from long ago. Apparently, there was a beautiful young Elf maiden who was preparing to mate with her husband to conceive a child. She was kidnapped and forced by a human, which resulted in conception. The Lady Galadriel informed me that this happening was so slim, that no one realized at first that she was carrying a half human child. When it was discovered, the couple pleaded to the Valar to make this child completely Elven. The Valar agreed, but warned them that if more generations came from this line, to beware of the tainted human blood that would run through all the descendants."

"That would explain a lot." Elrond mused for a moment. "Was that all she said?"

"She just thought that you should know of the possible family line. In case anything different happens, she said." Gandalf smiled at his friend. "I take it something different has happened?" 

************

When Elrohir had risen from the table to help the she-Elf, Tanad was still staring at the door, dumbfounded. He didn't understand what was going on, but thought that somehow, the fight had been his fault. Jumping from the table, almost running into Legolas's chair, he too bolted from the room.

Sensing that the Maiar and Elrond wished to speak privately, the two remaining Elves chased after him, knowing that his body was still weak from the poisons. They found him huddling in a corner of the guest room he was occupying, normally Kaolith's, and shoving his things into his pack.

"Tanad, are you planning on leaving us so quickly? We thought you wanted to come see Mirkwood with us?" Elladan knew what the boy was thinking, and planned to deter his guilt before it could fester and they had to chase a runaway down through the woods of Imladris.

"I didn't mean to make them mad at each other. I didn't mean to cause any trouble. I'm gonna go before I make things worse. I'm sorry Elladan, Legolas, I'll get out of your hair."

"Oh, Tan, that wasn't your fault at all. The two of them have some things to work out now, but it was going to happen either way. Please don't leave."

"You mean it?"

"Of course he does, young Tanad," Legolas interjected.

************

Elrond and Gandalf quietly entered Selinde's room. Elrohir was sitting with the distraught Elf on the bed and was gently rubbing her temples.

Gandalf watched the pair for a moment before speaking.

"Elrond has told me of your condition, would you mind if I ask you a few questions?" He pulled a chair up to the bed and waited.

"Hello Gandalf." She smiled at the wizard, for she was just starting to see a blurry shape of him appear before her eyes. "I will answer any question you wish to ask me."

He nodded, started to speak, and then paused. "Lord Elrond, I think it would be best if all the young ones were in the room." Elrond looked surprised, but waited for Gandalf to continue. "This way we will not have to repeat ourselves and might possibly clear the air between the two females." He laughed at the look on Selinde's face. "I also find that others sometimes know more about certain things then the person being asked."

"As you wish Gandalf." Elrohir was about to get up to do this, but Elrond motioned him to stay with his task. 

The Elven Lord easily found his eldest son and Legolas. He explained what he wanted and said that they should probably bring the boy with them. He then went back to Selinde's room to wait for the others. Elladan followed with Tanad almost immediately and introduced him to Gandalf. Legolas and Aragorn were having a harder time with Kao. For they could all hear the young Ranger's complaints all the way down the hall.

Soon they were all seated or standing in the room and Elrond explained all that he knew, including the Lady Galadriel's tale. The others were shocked at the news of the headaches and blindness, and thoughtful of the tale. More than one of them thought, *That would explain a lot*.

Gandalf finally turned back to Selinde. "If this tale of Galadriel's is true, and you descend from human's also, then we should be able to figure this out fairly easily." He paused for effect, and then started again. "You said this all started, right after you got here with Kao. My guess would be that originally, the headaches were caused by stress. I would also venture to guess, that there is probably an allergy you have that has caused it to continue. If you were a mere human, this all would have manifested itself immediately, but since you are not, it has slowly progressed over these last two years."

Despite swearing to herself to be still, Kao was most surprised when she asked a question. "And what about the blindness that that stupid, silly, ridiculous Elf who should know better and got her best friend all upset about because she didn't trust her enough to tell her and trusted Elrohir instead ...." She would have kept going, had Strider not stopped her once again.

Gandalf laughed. "See Lord Elrond, I told you that would work." He then turned to Kao. "You feel better?" The young human nodded.

"The blindness is being caused by the headaches. Too much pressure in her head is starting to shut her vision down. It is quite reversible, if we can just pinpoint what she is allergic to. Any ideas?"

There was a lull in the room when even the humans could have heard a pin drop, and then they all started to speak at once.

"What about the berry juice that we have at breakfast? Or the bed sheets, she could be allergic to the material?" Elrohir put in, starting off the frenzy.

"How about the strawberries or the oranges that we always have hanging around? Or maybe she's allergic to the soap that stuff gets washed in?" Elladan was thinking, of course, much along the same lines as his twin.

"There's always the wine that you guys like so much, she could be allergic to that. Or the athelas, it gets used often enough here for her to be exposed to it." Kaolith stuck her tongue out before the she-Elf could react.

Legolas looked thoughtful before he spoke, adding to the pandemonium. "She likes the breads your cooks prepare, I've seen her eat that a lot, or maybe some smell in your home from a mold or something?"

Aragorn was wrinkling his nose, wondering how it was that Kaolith could dislike the wines and ales that the rest enjoyed. "What about that sarsaparilla stuff that Kao cooks up all the time, yeah I know you like it, but really, Kao? Or maybe she could be allergic to the dust, or something like that?"

Elrond watched as his sons and their friends listed off any of a number of things. Looking to Gandalf, he knew that none of these things were enough to cause such a reaction, as she didn't come in contact with them often enough.

Tanad sat calmly in a chair in the corner, staying out of the conversation altogether, watching the she-Elf's reaction.

Selinde blanched more and more with each item, becoming more and more annoyed as they listed everything she ate, knowing that every single thing hadn't been a novel item since she had come to Imladris.

Seeing her discomfort, Elrond put a stop to the din, calling for them to stop before they all made his patient's headache even worse. Ushering all but Elrohir and Kaolith out the door, he told them that they could continue the conversation in his study if they so wished.

"Kao, would you be a sweetie and..." Selinde looked up at her friend.

"Oh no you don't, don't you pull that one on me again. The last time you did that, Lord Elrond had to patch me up. I won't I tell you, not again. I won't, don't look at me that way. Fine, I'll go." The young Ranger took only a few steps before it hit her head on.

"The walnuts," she said rather quietly.

"What? Yes, I'd like some walnuts. You know how much I like them."

"Selinde...you'd never had them before you came here. You're eating them all the time, sending me up those damned trees to get them for you. Selinde, thel nin, you're allergic to the walnuts!" Kaolith found this incredibly funny.

"NOOOOOOO!"

**To the Reviewers:**

****

**_Wanabe_ - Hey Wannabe! How do we come up with it? That is a good question. I think that both Cube and I have experiences to draw upon. Experiences that we would not wish on anyone. So, it comes pretty natural to us. Which is kinda scary. Hope that answers it.**

**_Karine _- LOL Karine! I promise what is wrong is funny. But I suppose you won't believe me.**

**_TC_ - ****TC! We are not evil. And are you really in a position to demand. LOL Stay tuned.**

**_Cathy_**** - Cathy, we just love your reviews. LOL Anyway, stay tuned for what happens. Some of it is funny. LOL**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Gandalf started laughing. "Yes, that must be it. A lot of humans are allergic to nuts."

Selinde growled at the old wizard, climbed off the bed and started pacing the room. Her vision hadn't fully returned, so she would periodically bump into things. "I am not human, I'm an Elf dammit, a first born, an immortal. I will not tolerate these frailties any longer."

"What's the problem Selinde, don't like the world from my point of view?" Kao was still mad at her friend and couldn't resist the barb.

"But it seems, my fine young friend, that you have what Galadriel calls, and I swear she said these exact words, The Curse of the Tainted Blood. Seemed far fetched to me, but there it is." Gandalf was also quite amused by the angry she-Elf.

"Selinde, stay away from the walnuts. Do not even eat one, and we will see if things get better. Now I suggest you lay down and get some rest."

"Rest, I won't get any rest here, I'm going home." With those words, Selinde stalked out of the room. Most in her path could here her words as she descended the stairs. "Talking about curses and tainted blood. Not being able to eat my most favorite thing. And worse, yes, worse by far, being part human." The door to the front of the house slammed shut and the clumsy Elf tripped and stumbled back to her own home.

"Looks like I won't have to climb after any more of those stupid nuts for a while; I don't even like them, they're nasty." Kaolith was finding her friend's situation a source of great amusement. "She has human blood, hah, I knew there was something that was too much like me about her."

"Kaolith!" Aragorn watched as the young human stopped what she was doing immediately and turned to look at him sheepishly. Since she had started getting her memory back, she had liked the shortened version of her name better, and no one used the full form, for the most part, unless she was in trouble.

"Yes?" her eyes were raised at the vehemence in his voice. She was also surprised to see him there, not knowing that all of them had returned to the room when they heard Selinde stalking out.

"Go after her, smart one. She is going to need your help, and I'm sure there are some leftover walnuts in your home somewhere that you need to get rid of."

The color drained from her face. "Oh Dwarf dung...right by her bed there are some..."

Kao took off like a tornado and reached the home she shared with Selinde in record time. She went to her friend's room and saw Selinde sitting there with a walnut in her hand.

"Hey there," she said. "You weren't planning on eating that were you? Maybe you should give it to me."

"Fine!" Selinde screamed. She took the walnut and threw it at Kao, hitting the young Ranger on her injured arm. "You think this is funny?" She questioned her friend. "Here, have another." This one pelted her in the thigh. After that one, they followed one after another until the bowl was empty. Kao had been smart enough to duck out after the second one and the rest bounced off the walls and furniture. One even shattered a mirror.

When the sound of hail was no longer heard from her friend's room, Kao ventured back inside. "Feel better?" She tentatively asked.

"Yeah," Selinde actually grinned. "Damn my vision though. I was aiming for your head, not your thigh."

There was a long pause between the two 'sisters', Selinde on the bed, and Kao leaning against the door.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kao asked the only family she had, as she sat down next to her on the bed.

"I don't know. I should have. I no better than to piss you off." The Elf took a deep breath. "I just... It's well..... I didn't ...." She looked at her friend and shrugged.

"You thought because I had been so sick, by telling me, I might get worse again." Kao was right, and they both knew it.

"I'm sorry mellon nin. You are the last person I would ever want to hurt. But you always seem to be the one I do hurt."

"I know," Kao replied. "I feel the same way."

There was another long pause as the two reflected on how much they loved each other.

Kao spoke once again. "How are you right now?"

"I seem to be having a pretty bad headache right now. Do you think you could run back up to the main house and ask Lord Elrond for a draught." She lay back on the bed. "And could you please remove the walnuts from the house. I don't think I could bare to look at another one."

"Just think, thel nin, it could be worse. You could be allergic to those pine cones that you love to throw at me so often." Kaolith smiled as she retrieved the last nut and tossed them out the door.

She turned as one that Selinde had been hiding by her bed caught her on the back of the head.

"Hey! Be nice to me, or I'll do something to your draught before I get back." With that threat, the Ranger ducked out the door, leaving the she-Elf to wonder.

Kaolith wandered for sometime around the Last Homely House before going in, confused that the door had moved itself sometime recently. Reaching Lord Elrond, she wasn't surprised to see a draught waiting for her. "I don't want to hear that you put anything in this Kao, it is a very specific draught, and the slightest thing could change it for the worst. You wouldn't want that would you?" The healer was hard pressed not to shatter his stoicism as her face proved to him that his thoughts were well placed.

"Y-y-yes sir. I won't touch it, I promise." She grabbed the mug and took off again. Elrond was confused why she took off in the wrong direction; he had thought his threat had deterred her.

When Legolas found her twenty minutes later, he was concerned at her confusion.

"Kao!" He called out to her. "Is something wrong, mellon nin?"

It looked to Legolas like the girl didn't know him, and then she shook it off. "L-L-Legolas. I'm trying to take this draught to Selinde, but I can't seem to find her. Have you seen her?"

"I believe she went home Kao."

"Yes, Yes she did. That's right, now..." The girl trailed her words off, as she turned in circles, unsure of which way to go.

"It is this way." Legolas persuaded Kao back in the direction of Lord Elrond's study.

As they walked in, the Elven Lord was surprised to see Kao still holding the draught. "I thought I impressed upon you the seriousness of changing that draught Kao!" The Elven Lord admonished.

Legolas's just shook his head. "Sir, I think she is having another memory lapse." While they were talking, she had started wandering around the study. "I thought she was cured?"

"I will watch her, go and find my sons for me." Legolas understood the order and left immediately.

"Where is ..." she paused for quite some time, "he going?" She finally said.

Legolas soon returned with the Sons of Elrond. Tagging along behind, was the human boy. Before the boy had the opportunity to ask questions, Elrond gave his orders.

"Elladan, you and Legolas take Tanad back to his room and make him comfortable for the night." They nodded, knowing without hearing the words, that they are to make sure the boy does not leave his room at all.

"Estel, take Kao up to Selinde's 'guestroom'. Do not be concerned if she doesn't know you, just keep her happy."

Taking the draught from Kao as Strider led her out, he turned to the youngest twin.

"Elrohir, go and get Selinde and let her know what has happened. Help her pack for a few days up here and tell her I will have her draught for her when she gets here."

As Elrohir left to do his father's bidding, Elrond went in search of Gandalf.

Leading the child up to the guest room, Aragorn was relieved to know that she still remembered him, but could only wonder how long it would last. He eased her down onto the bed and watched, as she looked around, completely lost as to her surroundings.

"Strider, what's going on? Why can't I remember where we are? Where's Selinde, is she okay? When did we get here?" Recognition dawned in her eyes, but only stayed long enough for her to ask, "it's happening again, isn't it?" Then it was gone, and she looked up at the man sitting by her bedside. "Who are you? Where are my mom and dad?"

Not knowing how to answer that without causing more pain, as he had already had to answer those questions once, he asked her if she'd like him to tell her a story while they waited. Knowing before it happened, that she would nod her head yes; he began to tell her a story of dragons and a Hobbit and Dwarves and Elves. He remembered his brothers telling him this story when he was sick as a child, and figured it could only help.

He trailed off when he noticed his father and Gandalf standing behind him, one remembering the events vividly.

The two older men were talking amongst themselves. "It may be the stress of Selinde's situation that has brought on the memory lapse." Elrond said.

Gandalf chewed on his pipe as he thought. "Yes, yes. It could be that."

He didn't get to say anything else, for another female politely pardoned herself, then pushed her way through.

"Kao? Kao? Are you okay?" Selinde's head was splitting, but she did her best to push it aside to help her friend.

The young ranger just looked at her with blank eyes. "Where are my mom and dad?"

Selinde just stared at Kao. *No! No! It can't be happening again.* She turned on Lord Elrond and Gandalf. "I thought you said she would be fine?" She threw the words at them. "Why can't she remember me again?"

The words stung, but they all felt the same, she was a loved one.

"Here Selinde, drink this." Lord Elrond handed the draught to her. "It will help you rest. Let us see what morning brings for Kao."

She took the drink, and everyone was surprised when she threw it against the wall.

She looked at Elrond and Gandalf, and then she looked back at the bed that held her dearest friend.

Kao had also been given something to help her sleep, and was drifting in dreamland by the time Selinde approached her again.

"I am so sorry mellon nin. You mean more to me than anyone else in my life." Tears streamed down her face as she continued. "Your place in my heart is bigger than that of even Gileon and my parents." Her crying started to get worse, and she was hard pressed not to gasp between words. "I know I promised to never leave you. I swore to stay by your side and protect you always. But I didn't know about this then." The Elf stood and started to back away from the bed. "I did this once and stayed strong. Ask any of them, they will tell you. But I cannot do this again. I fear my heart will break if I have to go through every pain with you again. I am so sorry mellon nin. I cannot do it."

The Elf turned and ran from the room and left the Last Homely House.

"Let her go," Lord Elrond told his son. "She will feel better in the morning. Let her rest."

He was wrong however. Selinde remembered living every agonizing memory with Kao. The anguish over her parent's death. The torture she endured under the hands of Hagley. Her uncle Gaenry trying to kill her. Her fears of drowning. Not to mention all the pain she had inflicted, unknowingly, upon her friend, and the hours it took to explain it all. She would not live through that again.

So Selinde packed her travel bag, grabbed all her weapons and selected all the other things she would need for a long trip. She quietly slipped into the stables, took her horse and rode out of Rivendell. At first she didn't know where she would go, but all the talk of her ancestry had brought on a curiosity of her home Bethune.

**To the Reviewers:**

**_TC_ – Glad you liked it TC, and I think now we're starting to get into the thick of the plot, maybe.  We shall see.  Is this soon enough?**

**_Wannabe_ – Umm, dunno if they get walnuts over there, but it is AU, so it's all good we like to think.  And thank you for that comment about not knowing how to improve the story.  I'm sure there are lots of ways, but thank you again.**

**_Cathy_ – SEE!!! *points all reviewers to Cathy's review* We are NOT evil!  She said so herself, so there.  Anyway, whoever wrote that probably thought about cutting Aragorn, but there were other problems that needed to be addressed, and really if you read it right, it's kinda funny to picture.**

**_Karine_ – See, we can write other than just angst *thinks you already knew that because of Balrog, but oh well* Did we make up for the lack of a cliffie with this chappie?**

**_Sparx_ - *Pokes Sparx*  Look, a new chappie.  See the little "go" button, you need to click that to review…just keeping you on top of things…and glad you liked the part where they were trying to figure out Selinde's allergy…**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kaolith had heard the words of the she-Elf as she was drifting off, and was even more confused. Things were completely jumbled inside her head, and her dreams reflected this. When the drug wore off, however, not much had changed. Aragorn still sat by her bedside, waiting to be there for her, knowing that it was not such a good idea for the child to wake up alone when she felt so lost.

"Who are you?" she asked again, looking fearfully at the man that sat with his head bowed in his hands, staving off sleep.

"I am Strider, little one. I am a Ranger."

"Are you here to save me from...from...him?" the hope in her eyes struck the man, for he still knew little of Hagley and his deeds.

"Rest little one, you need your strength." *Where did Selinde go?  We need her help, she was the only one who could get through Kao's thick skull.*

"Is he coming back again?" Kaolith had sat up and drawn her knees to her chest and was starting to rock back and forth. "I just want to go home, why won't he let me? Doesn't he know that what he does hurts? Is he coming? He is, he's coming, I can hear his footsteps. Please hide me, please. I...I...I...ahhh," her rocking had knocked her off the bed, and she presently crawled under it, refusing to come out, even at Aragorn's pleas.

The footsteps that she had heard were getting louder and louder, and though Aragorn thought it impossible, the child curled up into an even smaller fetal ball.

"Estel! Selinde is gone. She took her horse from the stables, and the guards saw her leave the gates!"

Thunk.

A cry of pain was heard from under the bed as Kao hit her head.

Legolas, who had brought the news to Estel, stood looking dumbfounded in the doorway. "Why is she under the bed?" He asked.

"She heard your footsteps and thought you were Hagley." The Ranger swore to himself. "Please help me get her out."

Legolas came to the side of the bed and got down to talk with Kao. "Come on honey, come on out of there." Kao refused to budge.

Lord Elrond came to check on them a few minutes later, and found them such.

"Estel?" The soft question was spoken from the doorway.

"She's having those waking nightmares again, Ada. She won't come out."

Elrond spoke to a servant passing by, and soon the room was full of several strong Elves. "As we lift the bed Estel, you and Legolas pull her out. On three. One. Two. Three."

As the Elves lifted the bed, Strider was able to get a good grasp on the frightened girl. The hold did not last for Kao sunk her teeth deep enough into his hand to draw blood. Being thus distracted however, Legolas grabbed her by the legs and pulled her out while making a mental note to stay away from her mouth.

Selinde had left the gates of Rivendell far behind. She knew that by now, Lord Elrond had been informed of her passing. For a brief moment, she almost turned back, the weight of her guilt almost unbearable. But she didn't. Listening to Kao describe in vivid detail all the things that Hagley had done to her had brought back so many of her own demons. Promise or no promise, she would not do it again. On and on she rode, almost hoping for a tragic end against the pounding in her head. And things were only getting worse, for her vision was blurring again.

Aragorn had pulled back at the sudden pain in his hand, and clamped it tightly to his stomach as he squeezed it and bent over it. Seeing his dear friend struggling with Legolas to get back to her hiding place, where in her mind she would be safe, he ignored the pain and approached the child.

"Kao...Kaolith, honey it's okay. No one is going to hurt you here, we're here to help you." She seemed to relax at this until Elrond stepped forward, a new draught that he had prepared in his hand. Seeing the Elf, one of a race her father had told her to fear for their magical powers, she became more agitated.

"He's...an Elf." She looked around fearfully. "They're all Elves, except you."

Pulling from Legolas's grasp, she bolted forward into the only human's grasp, burying her head in his shoulder. Not knowing what memories she was clinging to now, he simply held her, oblivious to the blood seeping from his hand. Taking the draught from his father, he lifted the girl, and motioned for the Elves to leave. When they were gone, he lay her down and handed her the sleeping tea, watching as she drank it.

When her eyes were closed once more in peace Elrond and Legolas entered; and while one bandaged the wounded hand, the other wondered how they were going to go after one of their friends while keeping the other safe. They were both surprised when Kaolith called out in her sleep.

"Selinde, come back...please."

When the ability to see once again left Selinde, she was thankful her abilities with horses was Elven and not human. She did not dare stop until her sight returned, so she whispered to the horse where she wanted to go, and prayed they would stay on course.

Elrond placed a 'guard' in Kao's room, to inform him the minute she woke up. He would have left Estel with her, but decisions needed to be made, and the Man needed to be part of it.

Elrond looked around the room at those gathered. Gandalf sat near the fire, smoking his pipe. Elladan, Elrohir, Estel and Legolas were discussing among themselves why Selinde would leave. Then there was the young human, Tanad. He was going to need an explanation for all of this. Elrond sighed deeply then spoke.

"Tanad," the boy looked up with fear and anguish in his eyes.

"Yes, sir," the boy answered.

"I believe we owe you an explanation." Lord Elrond started. The boy just nodded.

"The first time I met Kao and Selinde," Elrond's eyes lost focus as he vividly remembered that day, "Selinde had brought the young human to me to be treated. She had been poisoned by an Orc arrow, and they came to me for treatment. Kaolith was healed, and soon after, they left with the twins to find Estel and Legolas."

"Yes," Tanad responded. "They told me some of that."

Elrond continued. "It was after they had found my son and the Prince that Kao's problems started. There had been a warg attack. Estel and Kao had suffered some pretty serious injuries. They were taken to Lothlorien, my wife's parents live there, to be healed."

The Elven Lord paused to let some of it sink in before continuing. "The healers there soon realized, that they couldn't figure out what was wrong with Kao, and therefore couldn't treat her. So she was brought back here."

Remembering that day again, Elrond wondered if they could have done something different. Gandalf saw the look on his friend's face, and continued the story.

"I was called in to help with your friend," the Gray Wizard spoke. "We also could not find what was wrong, and Kao completely lost all her memories."

Tanad was shocked by what he heard. He was about to ask a question when Gandalf put his hand up to stop them.

"Let me finish first young man," he said. "It was about six months after they arrived, that the memories started to return. We all took turns with whatever we could do, but the majority of it fell onto Selinde and Strider. For some days, Kao would let no Elf near her."

Tanad's eyes clouded with pain for his friends. "I cannot even imagine the pain they both must have felt," he said.

"Yes," Elrond took up the story again. "But it was Selinde who took the brunt of it. She still had her memories, and knew what the young one had forgotten. That, and Kao could be quite vicious with that tongue of hers, when the proper memories were not in place. Even though there was pain at what Kao lost, I think helping with the returning memories was even worse. You see, she was the healer at times, but Kao also made her the enemy at times."

Tanad was about to protest that his friend would not do such, when Strider interrupted.

"Tanad," he said. "It wasn't on purpose. It just took Kao awhile for things to straighten out in her mind. Selinde sat there through it all; refusing to give up on the one she calls sister. Then, she went through every memory with Kao as they came back. And due to the fact that Kao's childhood was memory upon memory of horrid torment, Selinde went through each one with her. I don't even know if Kao realizes all she confided in her friend. And Selinde would not share the burden with any of us. She refused to let these things tarnish her friend in anyway, so she took it all upon herself."

Elrond continued once again. "We thought that it was over, that her memories were returned for good. We had not really expected a relapse."

The council was interrupted by a commotion in the hall. Before any of them could see what it was, the door was flung open, and a very angry young girl stood there.

"What is going on? Why was there a guard posted outside my room?" Kao looked around at all those who were gathered. "And where in Mordor is Selinde?

She stared daggers at the group as they all found their feet suddenly very interesting. "Strider?"

Looking up, bemused, as the young human had singled him out, he gulped before answering softly. "We do not know."

"You…what? You don't know? An Elf with a pounding headache went missing, and you are still sitting here? We have to go find her. We have to…" she didn't need to finish and instead moved in front of the Lord of her home. "We have to go out and find her…all of us."

"Kao, no. I will send my sons and Legolas after her, but you need to rest…you need to heal." He looked to Mithrandir for support, but instead found the wizard chewing on his pipe, a look of mirth in his eyes.

Three responded at once, "Ada, do you really think she'll stay?"  His sons knew their friend too well.

Aragorn finished for them, "I don't think you could post enough guards on her to keep her from following, and I'd rather know where she is than wonder how far behind us she is."

"Mithrandir?" Elrond was desperate now.

"They are right, old friend. Look in her eyes, she's asking for your permission, but she will go without it. She is too much like your sons in that way. Do you think they would stay, knowing that another is out in the Wild?"

Glaring, Elrond turned to the three Elves. "You'll bring her back at the first signs of a relapse?"

"Of course, we want to keep her safe, Ada," Elladan replied for all of them.

"And I suppose you'll be going too, young man?" Elrond turned to Tanad, who had stood up when the Lord had acquiesced.

"Yup," was his only reply.

When the group had packed and mounted their horses, Tanad holding tightly to Elrohir's back, Kaolith lagged behind, wanting her mentor to move away from the group as well. When he saw her stalling, he slowed and waited.

"Strider," she still hadn't gotten used to his Elven name, "promise me that no matter what happens, and I mean no matter what, even if I forget who I am…again," she paused, reflecting, "that you won't bring me back to Rivendell. Not until we've found Selinde. Please, I can't be in Rivendell, knowing she's out there somewhere. I just can't, it's all my fault, if only…"

"It is not your fault, Kao." Strider said vehemently. "And I don't want to hear you ever say that again. Do you understand me?"

Kao nodded numbly.

"I mean it Kao." He stressed. "Think about it. She spent more than a year helping you with your demons. One at a time as you remembered them. Maybe the thought of doing it again was not something she could handle." Strider paused to let it all sink in. "She just might need time to confront her own."

The group mounted up and started to make for the pass. The trackers had told them that Selinde was heading towards Mirkwood. Why, they didn't know. But they would follow her and hopefully catch up. That would also be a difficult task, as the one traveler was an Elf. Of the six of them, three were human. It didn't look good.

After a few days, Selinde noticed that her sight was no longer as blurry and the headaches had started to subside. She had made it to the edge of Mirkwood, and now had spent many traveling within. It was a dark and dreary place, as she well knew, for she and Kao had come through it before. But it was much worse when one was traveling alone. And soon, she felt something following her.

**To the Reviewers:**

**_TC_ - ****Hello TC! OK, here is more. Well, as soon as Cube posts. But she will have by the time you see this. LOL**

**_Sparx_**** – Hey Sparx! No problem with the directions. LOL Hope you keep reading. Thanks so much for reading it in the first place.**

**_Cathy_ – ****Hello Cathy. Yes, I guess we can be evil at times. I also think we find this very therapeutic. And I can assure, it will get even more evil.**

**_Karine_ - ****Hey Karine. This is good then. We may not be such bad writers if we got you to feel several emotions in one chapter. Keep reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tensing, Selinde prayed to Illuvitar that she wouldn't hear certain sounds, knowing all too well that within minutes her prayers will have gone unanswered. Urging her horse faster, the Elf hoped to leave those particular demons in the dust.

"Noro lim, mellon nin, noro lim!"

************

Entering the woods was bittersweet for Legolas. Here it was that they had originally planned on journeying to, but he knew that his home was last on anyone's mind. A wayward Elf had taken precedence, and he was not at all sorry for it.

Kaolith had been doing well, better than was expected, for the Noldor Elves and their brother had been warned that she may relapse more and more, but they would take each obstacle as it came. She knew, however, that something was wrong, and willed it to stay away until they could find her friend. Why it was that they were looking for her had slipped her mind, but it would come back to her; or so she hoped.

Looking around, Tanad was suddenly glad that he was sharing a horse with one of his friends. As grown up as he wanted to believe he was, the boy could feel the fear instilled in his heart by the forest. Mumbling to himself and watching nothing but the ground passing his feet, he missed the looks of amusement that were on the others' faces.

"This place is spooky."

Suddenly, the horses reared, and two were thrown. Stumbling to their feet, Kaolith and Tanad drew their weapons, as did the others.

************

Selinde urged her horse on. She hadn't figured out what was behind her, and she really didn't care. Most everything in these woods was evil and she didn't want to face it alone. She had no idea how close she was to the other side of the forest, but was praying she would make it there, before whatever was following her caught up.

************

Kaolith, Tanad and the others were waiting for the attack and were surprised when a rather familiar horse came running past with a particular she-Elf riding. They didn't have much time to think about it, when the band of Orcs soon followed. This was a small band of Orcs for they figured one lone rider would be easy to fell. As it turned out, it was just the opposite, and none of the group was injured.

Not long after the Orcs had been disbanded, Selinde sauntered back into their midst. She was desperately trying to figure out when she got turned around. And why in Mordor was she going back the way she came.

Aragorn had just finished checking over the 'children' in his care when she came into their camp, taking them all by surprise. Kaolith was sitting, staring at her dumbly, not sure of what to make of the situation.

"Not...a...word," she said, knowing what was coming from at least one of them.

Elrohir was faster, however, and had started before she did. "What, your human side get you lost?" he tried to suppress a smile, but was quickly losing the fight.

Elladan smacked his brother upside the head while Tanad and Aragorn looked at her worriedly. They still weren't sure of how upset she was, and Kaolith wasn't helping matters by sitting in silence. They turned to her, trying to elicit some response, and were met by a look that Strider had come to know as one that had her deep in thought. Thinking of a quick barb, that was.

"Kao?" she turned to the snickering Elf behind her, "does she remember me?"

"Of course I do, silly Elf. But...but...but you got lost, I think. Maybe. Oh shoot, where's a pine cone to throw when you need one?"

"First of all, I didn't get lost. That would be the horse's fault. She must have turned sometime while I was sleeping."

Tanad couldn't resist getting involved. "But wouldn't you be able to tell that you were going past the same thing twice?" He asked.

This time Elladan spoke. "That would require being able to see what you had passed the first time. Wouldn't it?" He looked at Selinde.

They could all see her cheeks turn red. But before any of them could continue this line of questioning, Selinde continued.

"Second," she paused and turned to the young girl who meant everything to her. "I am so sorry I bolted," she said kneeling in front of the girl. Kao reached up and put her finger to Selinde's lips.

"No need to apologize. A good friend said I should remember what you went through last time, and made me realize how hard it could be for you to do it again."

They all were silent for a moment, trying not to disturb the friends. Leave it to Elladan to be the first.

"We need to get you back to Ada so he can check on you. Everyone lets get ready to head back to Rivendell."

They all agreed, and started once again to ready the horses. All that is except one.

"Have a nice ride then," Selinde said. "I have something else I need to do first."

She mounted her horse and once again headed off toward her destination.

************

Kao looked back at Selinde, and then turned her horse abruptly around. "Right, yeah, you guys go back to Lord Elrond, I'm following her. Is it only me or do we not know where she's trying to go?" She looked fearfully at the others, hoping that she hadn't missed anything.

"No, mellon nin, you aren't forgetting anything, she didn't tell us where she's trying to go. Speaking of which," Strider and Tanad had turned their horses around at this point, "I want to know where she's going, and why she thinks it's safe to go through Mirkwood alone. You guys coming?"

Elrohir's horse followed directly behind Legolas's, but Elladan was persistent. "We should get back to Imladris...we need...wait, we need her if we're going to have Ada make sure she's all right. Let's go then."

Smiling, Kaolith sent her horse into a canter, not wanting to tire it out unnecessarily, but at the same time wanting to catch up to her friend. Relaxing into the easy pace of her horse, the Ranger almost forgot that she was in the dark realm of Mirkwood. Almost, but not quite.

************

It didn't take long for her to catch up, because Selinde wasn't going that fast. She was hoping at least Kao would join her, so she wouldn't be alone in the woods.

"Selinde, where are you going?" She asked her friend.

Selinde slowed her horse down even more, and let Kao fall in line next to her. The others, she noticed had also followed.

"I need to know who I am," was her answer to her friend.

Kao looked confused. "Selinde, what more do you need to know? You are my friend, my sister, I just ......"

Selinde didn't let her continue. "This is not about you." The she-Elf was starting to get angry. "I need to understand more about my people, can't you understand that? If there is anything left of Bethune, I need to find it."

Strider heard what she said and called out to her. "Selinde." She and Kao stopped and turned to acknowledge Strider. "You do not plan to go there do you? That is not a safe place to be, and you more than anyone else should know that."

She did not get the chance to answer when the rest of the Orcs that had not engaged the group in the first wave caught up to them. Dropping quickly to stand on their own two feet, the group sent the horses from the site, knowing that the Orcs would not concern themselves with the beasts. 

Drawing their weapons, and moving to a circular formation, the humans found themselves with an Elf on either side. A familiar gleam shone in all of their eyes as the reasoning that the more Orcs they killed, the less there were took over, shielding them from the deaths.

Tanad was sandwiched between the twins, fighting off Orcs as they poured in, with no strategy showing itself to the band. Having only mastered the use of his daggers, the boy was careful in his movements, not wanting to cause undue worry to the elder members of his group. Dispatching the fell creatures one after another, he knew that Kaolith would be proud of him, if she got the chance to notice.

Kaolith found herself fighting beside her sister and the Mirkwood prince, both of who had overly somber expressions on their faces. Being simply a young human, she still found a twisted joy in the fights, and wondered if something else was invading their thoughts. She was brought back to their situation painfully as an axe grazed her shoulder. *Damn, thought that was healed enough,* she reflected as the offending Orc misplaced his head.

Aragorn watched as the elder twin to his left and his best friend to his right fought valiantly against their foes. He, too, noticed the grim features that Legolas exhibited, but knew that it had more to do with the beasts in his homeland than anything else. Seeing Selinde to his other brother's side, he knew that he should only worry about the present, and this seemingly never-ending foray of Orcs, but couldn't help but worry. He would follow her, of course, knowing that the females got into way too much trouble for their own good, but did not know how wise this adventure was. He, too, learned the hard way that one should concentrate in battle.

When Kaolith had dispatched the last of her enemies, she looked down at her feet. Two Elves lay there, neither looking too healthy. "Strider, help." She looked up, expecting the Ranger to be at her side, but instead saw no one.

"Oh great, everyone went and got themselves lost! Stupid, ugly, smelly, dumb Orcs." It did not occur to the Ranger that the 'stupid Orcs' had actually succeeded to divide and conquer, and she was without her pack.

Kao glanced around one more time to make sure there were no more Orcs, she then bent down to her two friends. "Selinde, Legolas, are either one of you conscious?" She was speaking in a quiet voice, just in case more evil lurked near.

Legolas sat up holding his ribs. "Yes, little one. I still walk in this world. Are you injured?"

Kao nodded. "My shoulder, the one that was recently healed. I believe it is just bruised, but I could use help wrapping it. As you need help with your ribs."

Legolas just smiled, and they both went over to Selinde's side. She opened her eyes and cursed under her breath.

Legolas laughed. "I didn't expect to hear that. Are you okay, any injuries?"

"I am fine," she growled as she pushed them away.

"Then what is that large lump on your head, mellon nin?" Kao asked.

"That is where that foul beast hit me, because I could no longer see it." They could tell she was not happy. "Don't worry, my sight has returned." She paused and looked around. "Where are the others?"

"I don't...I don't know, they went and got themselves lost." Kaolith looked around the area, noticing for the first time that they were not in the same clearing that they had been.

"Are you sure it is they, and not we that got lost, little one?" Legolas smiled ever so slightly at the girl's pride.

"Of course I'm sure, we aren't lost. Besides, you live in Mirkwood, shouldn't you know where we are? Why are you asking me?" Kaolith stuck her tongue out as she helped the she-Elf to her knees, checked the lump, and then to her feet. "Anyway, we came from...umm...this way...I...yes, this way." She bent down, following the trail of Orc footprints back the way they came, stumbling over Elrohir as she looked back to see if the Elves were following. Landing on top of him, she was startled that he did not move.

Pulled to her feet by one of the Elves, she didn't need to turn to know which one, she reverted into a healer's attitude, and wished once again for her pack that was still strapped safely to her horses saddle. Shaking the Elf's shoulder gently, she was pleased to hear him groan and watched as he put a hand to his head and then sat up.

Looking at the group, he asked, "are you all okay? I ran past you fighting some Orcs, but couldn't stop at the time." He stopped at Kaolith's confused expression. "Kao, you all right?"

"Yes, mellon nin, but...you said you ran past us. Was that away or towards where we were originally?"

"Away from, why?"

"Oh no reason, just don't tell them that." She motioned to the two Elves who were searching for athelas. They had, of course, heard the whole conversation, and exchanged glances.

"She tracked the wrong prints?"

**To the Reviewers:**

**_TC_ – *Points to chapter*  See, we told you, glad you liked last chapter, and hope you don't mind our slight lack of cliffies in this chapter, it won't happen to much more often, we promise…**

**_Cathy_ –  We aren't cruel.  *Points to everybody else's fics* we just follow suit.  And to quote someone (Trin I think) We just do what our muses tell us to do.  She remembers them all _right now_.  Selinde is going _towards_ Mirkwood, by the way.  Elrond can't talk sense into anyone if they're stubborn, of course, and I think I answered 'em and posted… **

**_Sparx_ – Yay for Sparx! She found the fic!  And I think you know now what was behind Selinde, hope you enjoyed…**

**_Karine_ – GAH!…??? That was it??? LOL…hope this was a little less evil for you…just wait, it gets worse!…**

**_Eleni_ – *Looks at Eleni's three reviews, looks at this chapter*  Oh shoot, forget it.  Thank you for everything…yeah, you know…so hope you keep reading and reviewing…and don't forget your part of the third…**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"It appears that she did." Selinde cautiously replied. "But it is lucky for you that she did. Did the others follow you, or are they back the way we came?"

"Back that way I believe." He stumbled a little as he rose. "Let us go and find them, I don't like being separated."

The four put off any healing for the moment, and tracked back the other way. Kao was still a little confused, but it didn't take her long to find the original clearing. What they saw scared them. They could see the tracks of the other three, but they were all leading in different directions. Orcs were present on all paths.

Kaolith stopped, seeing that they had fallen into a trap when they had become separated, and was not sure how to proceed. Tanad was the youngest, and most likely to need help, she knew, but she did not relish the idea of either splitting up or leaving Elladan and Strider to their own devices. She looked to Legolas and Selinde for answers, but found none there. They too were loath to abandon any one person to the Orcs for any longer than necessary.

A cry to their right solidified the unspoken decision, and they took off, following the path to the far right, not sure of whom they were following. What they saw frightened them.

A large group of Orcs had surrounded him. They had him hung from a tree by his ankles. Talking amongst themselves in the guttural language that grated against Kaolith and Selinde's ears. Turning to Legolas, seeking his ideas, they were surprised not to find him there. Figuring he had turned back after one of their other friends, the two pushed him to the back of their minds at the sight of the boy. 

"So, what do we do now?" Selinde was looking at the child, wondering how they were going to come out of this unscathed and find their friends, hopefully in the same relative safety.

"I want to just run in there and take them on, but...while that appeals to me, you may find it more useful to take to the trees and shoot them down with your bow. Then you can at least cover me." Kaolith's eyes were gleaming with a stratagem's glare, calculating how she could effectively manage this.

"Me? In the trees? Kao, do you think that's such a good idea? We both know how well I do in trees." Selinde was confused.

"What? What are you talking about? We don't have much time, get up there, please we have to save...him." With a glare that would very well scare off some of the Orcs she was about to take on, she pointed to one of the oak trees and watched as the she-Elf took her aim.

Elrohir had followed behind the others, just a little bit slower. His head was still reeling. He was shocked when he saw Selinde take for the trees.

"Kao, do you think that's smart. It's one thing when there is no danger around, but she...." Kao spun on him.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" She spat as she turned on Elrohir. "She's an Elf. All Elves climb trees."

Elrohir just shook his head. This was not a good memory to lose at this particular time. He watched as Selinde made her way through the trees. He released the breath that he didn't know he was holding when she fired off several arrows, taking down many of the Orcs. There were three of them left in the clearing with Tanad, when, to Kao's utmost astonishment, she fell.

Legolas had been following the main group, when he heard a sound behind him, and decided to check it out first. They did not need more Orcs sneaking up behind them. He carefully followed the sound, and soon realized he was following Elladan. Legolas was surprised he was making noise. When he came upon the other Elf, Elladan put a finger to his lips and pointed.

A group of Orcs had overtaken Aragorn, and though it was obvious that he had fought valiantly, there were simply too many for one Man to handle, and he lay face down on the ground. A rather large Orc was sitting on his back, binding his hands and laughing cruelly. The Elves could not tell if he was still conscious, but they could see the puddles of blood that had pooled around him.

Not wanting to cause further injury to Aragorn, Legolas and Elladan nodded to each other and went off to climb trees on opposite sides of the clearing. They tensed when Strider cried out, a whip now biting into his back, and wasted no more time, beginning to pick off the creatures.

When it was all over, the 'army of archers' dropped from their perches and started to move the carnage off Aragorn. The damage there was far too noticeable, and they were grateful that he had passed out sometime during the foray.

"You...you...fell?" Kaolith was utterly lost. She had never heard of an Elf that fell from trees. "That is possibly the funniest thing I have ever seen, I thought all Elves were graceful and stuff like that. You're...that was...clumsy!" The Ranger didn't know the hurt that she was causing, but Elrohir had seen that coming beforehand.

"Kao, go get Tanad. Now." He needed to get the child away from Selinde before she said something else unknowingly. She hesitated for a minute, then when the boy cried out, turned and rushed the clearing.

"I'm all right 'Ro, for now. We have to help Tan. She didn't...she didn't..." she couldn't finish, not believing what she was trying to tell him. Instead, she picked up her bow and notched another arrow. Aiming to fire, she sighted the neck of the nearest Orc and released. Breath caught in both Elves' throats as Kao was thrown by another of the enemy, right into the path of Selinde's arrow. She watched in horror as the arrow embedded itself in her friend's back.

The fire that suddenly began to burn in Kaolith's back lasted only a second before she fell, confusion etched on her face. The last thing she saw was the bright red face of the boy as the blood continued to rush to his head.

Selinde gasped and fell to her knees. "Oh Valar, what have I done." She exclaimed to no one in particular. She was quickly brought back to reality, when the sound of more Orcs rang through the trees. Elrohir quickly finished off the ones in the clearing, but they were unable to free Tan and check on Kao before the next ones came upon them. And stopped dead in their tracks.

If they had not been Orcs, the looks of complete shock on their faces, would have made everyone laugh. The looks did not last long, as Elven arrows finished them off. Elrohir had just reached Tanad and was cutting him down, when the first of the Mirkwood warriors entered the clearing.

"Mae govannen, Elrohir of Rivendell." One of the warriors said. The others had seen the need of assistance and were now helping with Tanad and Kao. Selinde had collapsed back to her knees and was staring into the trees.

"Mae govannen, Nondil of Mirkwood. We are glad to see you, and we thank you for your help."

"We have been tracking this group of Orcs for several days," Nondil replied. "I apologize if we caused you any harm by chasing them in this direction."

"You could not have known we were here," Elrohir said as he watched them tend to his friends. "Do not let it worry you."

"We need to get them medical attention," Amolas stood and joined the pair. "Do you wish to take them to Rivendell?"

"Let me ask Elladan first," he replied. He then remembered that he hadn't seen his brother for a while. As he turned and headed in the other direction, the two warriors followed, letting the others know they would be right back.

It did not take the warriors long to search out the other half of their group, but the Mirkwood Elves soon found themselves supporting the Prince of Imladris as he saw his brother, being tended by his twin, with Legolas handing off bandages and herbs. Face blanched, Elrohir stood only a moment in shock before he rushed forward to help. The two warriors stood by, standing guard should another company of Orcs burst through.

"Elladan, we need to get him and Kao back to Ada. Tanad should be checked out as well. 'Dan, something happened, something bad." Elrohir could not bring himself to accept the knowledge of what he'd seen, knowing that he would have to remain strong for the she-Elf who would no doubt find no solace in anything until she knew that her kid sister was alive and well. Even then, he knew that she would be guilt ridden for a long time, and they could only hope that she would be able to overcome this obstacle.

"Selinde won't follow, we need to keep going for her sake, but 'Ro, what happened?"

"I think she'll follow this time, I really do. But if you can heal them, then maybe…" he gazed off, back in the direction they had come. "'Dan, Kao got shot in the back…and we were supposed to be watching out for her. 'Dan, it was Selinde's arrow…"

Legolas was of course the one who kept a level head. "I cannot believe she would shoot Kao on purpose." He looked directly at Elrohir, daring him to contradict.

"Of course not!" Elrohir exclaimed. "That is not what I said."

Before the two could start a battle of who said what, Nondil stepped forward. "My Prince, would it be better to go to the palace? If Lord Elrond is not needed, it would be closer."

Legolas looked at Elladan, who nodded. "Yes Nondil, we will ride for the palace. Please send a couple of the warriors to retrieve our horses, if they are still to be found."

Nondil spoke briefly to Amolas, who then left for the other clearing. "We should head out as quickly as possible my Liege, the Orcs in this area have grown in number. I would not put your friends in harms way again."

Legolas nodded and with the help of Elladan, they moved Estel to the other clearing. Elladan then assessed the other injured. Tanad would be fine he assured the others, after a few days rest. He had been lucky the others showed up when they did. Kao on the other hand needed to be tended to before they left. Elladan removed the arrow, glancing at Selinde when he removed it. He was not surprised to see his friend in shock.

Soon Elladan had them ready to travel, and was glad to see that the horses had been found. The scouts said that they were probably headed back to Rivendell, but the tracks they found indicated another band of Orcs, which had sent them running back this way.

As they headed to the Palace of King Thranduil, Elladan could only wonder why their luck just kept getting worse.

They had only made it two leagues; Kaolith balanced on Elladan's horse, Aragorn with Legolas, and Selinde holding Tanad, sitting in front of Elrohir, when the group was only grimly surprised when they found themselves in the midst of another attack. This time wargs had surrounded the party, and were closing fast.

The two Mirkwood Elves pleaded with the three Princes to be mindful of their charges and to ride onto the Palace. The three paused only a split second before drawing their bows. They ignored the admonishing looks of Nondil and Amolas and tensed, shifting only to accommodate the injured. No one moved save Elrohir, who shifted only slightly in order to call to Selinde's horse as he saw her reach for her own bow.

Knowing that she was fighting through the shock in attempts to provide a little more safety for Kao, and knowing all too well that the same guilt would return with a vengeance when the adrenaline had dropped, Elrohir helped her dismount and resettled his young charge.

Within seconds, arrows were flying through the clearing, wargs were falling, and soon the horses were too spooked to hold their riders. One by one the group found themselves on the hard ground, injured and healthy alike, but none could worry about that until the threat had passed. They didn't notice, therefore, that one had landed on her back, and the wound was open and bleeding. Tanad fought through the headache that was blurring his own vision, more from the sudden onrush of blood, and pulled his dagger. He stood protectively over the two Rangers until he too fell.

Nondil and Amolas had sent the other four in their party to scout ahead, and to warn the King they were coming. The King wasn't overly fond of humans, but they figured if they were with Legolas and Strider, he would accept them. When the wargs attacked, they only hoped that the rest of their party had successfully made it to the palace.

Night was settling upon the forest, when the last of the wargs were killed. They had been a brutal bunch, and none had retreated. As Legolas pulled his daggers from the last, he stood to regain his balance. His ribs were pounding from the fight with the Orcs, and several were broken. His left arm dripped with blood, and he could still see a warg's tooth stuck in the bone. His balance was off he figured, due to the loss of blood.

As he turned to talk with the others, any blood left in his face drained. He and Amolas were the only two still standing. And Amolas wasn't doing any better then he. Legolas could see the deep claw marks dug into the Elven warrior's stomach, and as he watched, the other Elf slumped to the ground.

Legolas couldn't remember such fear in a long time. It was almost completely dark, and they were in the middle of the forest. The smell of blood itself would attract every predator in the woods. Trying desperately to remain conscience, Legolas managed to start a fire, he then assessed his friends and did what he could for each. Bringing them close to the fire, he knew, without a miracle, they would not make it through the night. Unable to bear his pain any longer, Legolas also lapsed into painful dreams.

**To the Reviewers:**

**_Cathy_ – **Cathy, you are so demanding. Can we demand in reverse? What about your fics? LMAO. And we do try to put humor in when we can. Keep enjoying.****

**_TC_ – **First you all complain about too many evil cliffies, and now you want one? LMAO *pause while TC reads the chapter* Well, was there?****

**_Sparx_ – **Hey Sparx! Are you saying we don't post often enough? Gosh, what do you want, an update every hour? LMAO Glad you are enjoying it.****


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As it turned out, it was only the small fire that Legolas had built that saved them that night. The four scouts had run into another hunting party of their fellow Mirkwood Elves soon after leaving the first group. As they continued on to the Palace, the four beseeched the party to search out and give aid to Nondil and the rest.

It was late into the night when one of the Elves sighted the flames. Calling to his group, the Elves stumbled onto a sight that none wanted to see. The smell had indeed called loudly to a pack of wolves, and they were just starting to stalk into the clearing. They reached the fallen children first, stepping onto and over the bodies, looking for live meat before anything else. The animals did not sense the labored rising and falling of the two humans' chests, but the Elves could hear ribs breaking from the path. Wasting no more time, the group notched arrows and dispatched the predators.

Rekindling the fire, the warriors swore under their breath collectively, and wished that there were at least one healer among them. Blood was abundant on the forest floor, and even the fair Elves looked too pale for comfort's sake. Knowing that they had to risk moving the group, each hunter took one of the injured in their arms and made their way to where they had left the horses, only to find them gone.

Cursing any of the Valar they could think of, and then moving onto the equine race, the warriors began the trek home, hoping beyond hope that Illuvitar would turn his attention back to them.

King Thranduil was not happy to hear the news. The humans he could deal with, because they were friends of his son and Strider. The fact they had injured among them was what concerned him. From what he had been told, Legolas had not been seriously injured, but Strider had been. He sent immediate word to Lord Elrond to inform him that his healing skills may be needed.

He had been told that Elral's party had turned back to help them, and what their arrival time should be, barring no more trouble. When that time came and went, Thranduil, himself, set out with his royal guard and healers to bring the injured back.

Elral and the Mirkwood warriors knew that they didn't have much time, but didn't know what else to do. They had no idea where the horses had fled to, and intended to find them as soon as their charges were safe. Another evening was coming upon them when they knew that Illuvitar had abandoned them completely, for once again, the cry of Orcs filled the air.

Groaning, the warriors split off in two groups, one to stave off the attack and one to protect the injured. Building a large fire and brandishing torches from it, everyone who was conscious watched and waited. It did not take long for the attacking group of Elves to retreat back and hope that together they would have a better chance at survival, for the sake of the injured, if not for their own.

When the Orcs saw the firebrands, they became more angered and aggressive, wanting to dispatch with the foul Elves who barred them from an evening meal. They outnumbered the fair beings four to one, and did not sense any need to worry. Brandishing their axes and scimitars against the group, they parried and thrusted until their foes were completely on the defensive, mindful of those they had sworn to protect.

More Orcs than he thought any Elf should suffer themselves to be around surrounded Elral. Holding both daggers tightly, he spun, catching one Orc's throat and another's stomach in one fluid movement. Cutting the odds down to three, he was holding his own, until he forgot what his surroundings held. Falling to his knees over the she-Elf he had been protecting, he waited for the strike to fall, ending both his life and hers, when he felt something heavy fall on his back, the Orcs blade barely missing his arm and burying itself into the ground, grazing his charge's shoulder. He could only hope it wasn't poisoned as he wondered who or what had felled the beast.

He was surprised to hear the King's voice ring through the woods. The Orcs were easily shot down with the size of the king's contingent.

"Tend to the wounded," he ordered. The healers rushed to the many wounded and the King remained on his horse, surveying the scene. It had been many years indeed that he had seen such carnage. He sent a scout to find a better place to make up camp, away from the blood and one that they could defend themselves from attack. He then dismounted and went to find his son.

************

Lord Elrond was summoned from his study, when an urgent message came from Mirkwood. He looked at it and rushed to find Gandalf.

Gandalf was enjoying the quiet of the Halls of Fire when he beheld a sight that he had not had the opportunity of seeing in a long time: a completely flustered and frantic Lord Elrond.

"Mithrandir, we need to go to Mirkwood," was the only sentence the Maiar understood fully. The rest of what he heard amounted to "all...hurt...mortal." Wasting no more time, the Maiar raced for the doors, the Elf Lord at his heels.

************

Thranduil was acting much like the Imladris Lord, as he couldn't find his son with any of the healers. He saw that the humans were by far the worst off, and wondered what his son was doing with two children, humans at that. He saw that Strider was being hovered over by at least four healers, and that worried him. On second glance, however, showed him that there were only three healers, and a very concerned son of his. Lifting Legolas to his feet, and noting his disheveled appearance, he pulled the 'Elfling' into his embrace before leading him, protesting, to another healer.

************

Mithrandir reached the doors, and flung them open, to get outside. Elrond actually almost ran into him, as the wizard stopped abruptly and motioned for the Elf Lord to be still. After about five minutes, a butterfly happened by and Gandalf caught it in his hands. He spoke to it in a language Elrond didn't understand and then set it free.

"Get all the supplies you need Elrond," the Gray Wanderer said. "We will leave as soon as Gwaihir arrives."

Elrond nodded and headed into the house. He didn't want to pack too much and offend the Great Eagle with the burden, but he wanted to make sure he had enough. The message from Thranduil was urgent, and he needed to reach them as quickly as he could.

************

As Thranduil led his son to a healer, he asked, "What were you doing traveling with children? And where are your horses?"

Legolas just looked at his father and smiled. "Can we discuss this later?" He asked. "It's a long story, Ada. Let me see to my friends first, and then I will tell you."

"No, ion nin, you are hurt as well, and you need to be seen to. Your friends will be seen to, all of them. I know you are concerned for all of them, but you will be no help to them if you have collapsed from your own injuries. I will post guards on you if need be." Thranduil turned to two of his own guards, and told them that in no uncertain terms was the Prince allowed to move until the healers gave him leave to do so.

He then turned to the other healers. "I do not care who you are looking after, be it human or Elf, you are to give them the same care as if you were caring for my son. None will die in this clearing tonight. Do you all understand?" He watched as they nodded and turned to his son. "All right?"

Legolas, looking rather defeated, slumped to the ground, letting the pain overcome him. He would not take his eyes off of his friends, however, and was not paying attention when the healer was asking him questions. Turning to the Elf that was binding his arm, he finally asked. "Did you say something?"

"No, Prince Legolas, I only pulled a tooth from the bone in your arm, nothing you should have taken note of after all."

"Oh." The decree to remain seated was forgotten as he heard Selinde cry out.

Legolas rushed past those who were supposed to keep him still. The healer tending him, followed behind. King Thranduil was not far behind, glaring at those who were supposed to keep his son still. He knelt by Selinde and spoke softly to her.

"Selinde, calm down, it's Legolas." He spoke soothingly into the she-Elf's ear, trying to brush the healers away. Selinde stirred and turned to the voice.

"I thought they said my sight would get better, if I stayed away from the walnuts. Legolas, I can't see again." Legolas looked at the healer who pointed to a nasty wound on Selinde's head.

"I'm sure it is just temporary Selinde. These healers are from my father's palace, let them help you, okay?" Selinde nodded and lay back down.

************

The giant Eagle flew into Imladris and took Mithrandir and Lord Elrond to Mirkwood. When they found that King Thranduil had gone, Gwaihir lifted off once again, looking for the others.

Setting down in the forest, Lord Elrond was not pleased at what he saw. More specifically, at the sight of only one of his 'children', blood or otherwise, up and walking. He was petrified. It had been a long time since he had been this fearful for anyone, and the fact that there were now seven that he was worried for did not help matters. Kneeling next to his human son, he surveyed the damage.

Aragorn was pale, and the bruises and gashes were accented against the whiteness of his face. He was lying on his stomach, and the marks from the whip were standing out blatantly through the tattered tunic. Binding those and steeling himself against the inevitable, he turned the Man over. Even through his stoicism, he could not stifle the gasp as it left his lips. Aragorn's stomach and chest were covered in gashes, and though none were too serious on their own, the combination of those and the ones on his back had made blood loss a serious threat. Knowing there was nothing else he could do, he left the healers with some athelas, and hoped that Gandalf was faring better with Elladan.

He wasn't, and wondered if Illuvitar truly had abandoned Elrond and his charges. Elladan's eyes were closed, and his pulse was thready, attesting to the grave nature of his own injuries. He too had a multitude of gashes, but the most serious was a set of claw marks that dug deeply into his back, exposing his floating ribs.

Gandalf bound those, and knew that they would have more work to do at the Palace with those injuries. He turned to the younger twin to see similar injuries. *Of course,* he thought, *alike even to the point of pain.*

Elrond had moved on to the next closest human, seeing that Tanad had fared rather well, for a gravely injured, unconscious human that was. Slightly less pale than the rest, Tanad was more bruised and broken, and less cut. The wargs who had used him as a pathway had broken at least 4 of his ribs, and the purple mark on his head was a cause of great concern. The healer knew that he, like the others, would have a long healing process ahead of him.

The Maiar and the Lord met over the crumpled form of Kaolith, and could only think that she had already suffered so much. Amongst her many injuries, the Ranger looked like a combination of all the rest. They could tell that many of her ribs were broken, the gash across her stomach had not yet stopped bleeding, her head was covered in marks, and her shoulder looked as if it would need to be re-set. It was when they finally tried to move her to Gwaihir that she awoke and cried out.

Legolas ran to her side, but she was panicking in the company of all Elves. Looking around, she could not see a familiar face, even though several surrounded her. Legolas looked to Selinde, who had stumbled over to her, and saw the guilt in her eyes. She was behind the child, and her eyes were drawn to the still bleeding arrow wound.

**To the Reviewers:**

****

**_TC_ – Evil? Nah, and do they survive? I guess they have to if we want to finish the fic, but really, do you think we'd make it so they didn't? OK, don't answer that one…umm…yeah, hope you enjoyed…**

****

**_Kar_ – Kill everyone? *Ponders that* nope, then we couldn't write anymore!!! And you'd miss the cliffies too much, you know you would.  Did someone say Dilemma? I wanna see!!!**

**_Sparx_ – See Sparx, we only aim to please.  We hurt em cuz you all like it *looks at other reviewers* and don't anyone deny it…don't think this chappy helped much, but it should get better *cough* worse *cough*…__**

**_Cathy_ – Us? Evil authors? NEVER!!!  Of course Orcs and wargs, d'uh, when in doubt, make it worse!!  I think we skirted the angst with that…umm…maybe…Estel's fine…errr, he will be…I think…hehehehehe…they're all hurt worst!!! *runs off***

**_Cowgirl­_ – We torture them too much? One can do that? Hmm, must contemplate that one…anyway, they'll have to catch us before they can get revenge on us, and we'll always have the pens to write them out of evil moods and into…..yeah, finish that thought accordingly…**

****


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Elven Translations: lasto beth nin, mellon nin – hear my voice my friend_

_                                tolo dan na galad – come back to the light_

_                                tithen pen – little one_

_                               annon lle – thank you___

The wounded were once again made ready to travel. They had prepared a travois for each of the injured and each was attached behind a different horse. Once again they made for the Wood Elves realm. The traveling was slow and they had to stop frequently, but thank the Valar, nothing else happened.

Finally the gates were in sight, and when they opened, a hush fell over King Thranduil's subjects. After a brief pause, the healers moved forward to take the injured to their rooms.

Elrond slowly moved from one room to the other, giving the treatments that he couldn't give in the woods. He was extremely concerned for Estel and Kao, for they were human, with serious wounds. Most of the Elves had already started to heal, but would still be on bed rest for a while. Except Selinde, she was still in shock, and the fact that her sight was still coming and going was not good.

When his rounds were done one more time, Elrond sought out Gandalf and the King. "They are all sleeping," he told the others. "It will be a few days, but it looks good for most of them." There was no need to say who was in the most danger, for they already knew.

Thranduil had sent out several groups of warriors to check out the area of the attack and to find the horses if possible. It was while he was in meeting with Elrond and Mithrandir that the first of them returned, and rushed into the chambers.

"Your Majesty," he said. "We found the horses tracks. It appears that men took them. We are not sure that we will be able to get them back, as they crossed the Anduin at some point downstream, and we have not yet picked up the trail once more."

This was disturbing news to the King as he did not like the idea of humans in his realm, wandering freely and unchecked. This would require some serious thoughts. He was ripped from his musings as a shout was heard throughout the Halls, and Elrond rushed off again, knowing that it was coming from one of the healing rooms.

He saw the twins and Selinde battling with the healers to be allowed admittance to the humans' rooms. Estel and Kaolith had been given adjacent rooms, but the double door between them stood open in case one should awake. Knowing that as soon as the elder Ranger was coherent enough to realize the situation, he would want to see the child, the doors were only closed when dressings needed to be changed. Stilling the healers, and glaring at the Rivendell Elves and their companion, he allowed them in, on the condition that they remained seated.

Selinde's shock had momentarily abated when the Elf Lord had granted her entrance to her sister's room, but it returned with a vengeance when she saw the frail form that was enveloped in the large four-poster bed. Sinking into the easy chair, she stared silently ahead, shaking slightly, knowing that if she had not shot the girl, then she would have been able to defend herself in the attacks, and would possibly be joking with the she-Elf now, instead of walking the fine line between life and death.

It was then that the third human stumbled into the room, almost collapsing on Kaolith's bed, tears in his eyes. He, too, had awoken when his friend was being moved, and had experienced her memory lapse for the first time. He was genuinely afraid for her therefore, when he could no longer see her chest rising and falling, and felt himself being lifted from the bed and taken to Strider's room. Then, the doors were closed.

They were all kicked out of Kao's room. Elrond, Gandalf and the Mirkwood healers worked tirelessly on the human. There were several times when they thought they had lost her.

The others were all doing much better, physically. Tanad had fought before, but nothing this intense. Even when his father died, he had not been this affected. Strider had also had a hard recovery, but his healing was getting better daily. The injured Mirkwood warriors, Legolas and the twins, though all seriously injured, were grateful for their Elven healing ability and were feeling much better. Selinde was a different story. She was healing physically, like all Elves, but mentally she just couldn't forgive herself.

If she hadn't run away, they wouldn't have followed; therefore none of them would have been hurt. She felt guilty for it all, and didn't even want to think about shooting Kao. That was unforgivable. The others tried to talk with her, but she would have none of it. She just couldn't forgive herself.

For two days they worked on Kao, and finally had her stable and on the mend. They finally breathed a sigh of relief, and her friends got a chance to see her. Selinde just stood in the doorway, and couldn't bring herself to get any closer.

Later that evening, Selinde watched as some of the King's scouts returned once again. She knew that humans had stolen the horses and she wondered what they had found out. That information however, was not shared with her.

The next morning she approached Lord Elrond. "I would like your permission to take leave of this place," she said.

Elrond was not surprised. He knew the young female carried a lot of guilt. "Selinde," he started, but she interrupted.

"I know what you would say, and I won't hear it. I know I am to blame, and can never expect you to forgive me for putting your sons in danger." She paused for a moment, but spoke again before he got the chance. "Please give me leave Lord Elrond. I cannot watch this again. If she wakes without her memory, I will not be able to survive it. Let me seek that which I need to find."

"I know where you would go," Elrond said, much concern in his voice. "It is not safe to travel there, and the realm of Bethune was destroyed long ago."

"Yes, maybe," she conceded.

He caught the word. "Maybe Selinde? What are you not telling me?"

"There was a legend. I have not thought of it for years, not until this whole thing with my 'human' blood came up."

"Yes." He encouraged.

Selinde continued. "The legend says that Bethune cannot ever be found by any again, unless descended from those of old who once dwelled there. I never gave much heed to it. Wasn't given the time really." She paused shuddering as her mind drifted to the past. "When it was spoken of, it was only in whispers and not a one of us were sure if the legend was true."

Elrond looked skeptically at the young Elf. "Let us send word to Lady Galadriel, maybe she would know something of this legend."

"That would be fine." Selinde agreed. "I don't know if I can wait for an answer however. I must leave soon."

"I will send the message in the morning, with King Thranduil's permission of course. I will need to use one of his messengers. Please wait until we receive word."

The she-Elf nodded, but the Elf Lord was not sure she would comply. There was something urging her to leave soon, and he only hoped he had the answers before she disappeared again.

Aragorn found himself once again keeping watch at Kaolith's bedside, lost in his own thoughts and absently stroking her hair. He didn't even realize that he was speaking aloud, "Kaolith, Kao, come on sweetie, wake up for me. Just open your eyes, little one, that's all. Lasto beth nin mellon nin. Tolo dan na galad tithen pen. You have to wake…" he felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up into Legolas's eyes.

"She will be all right, you'll see. She's too stubborn not to be. Besides, she has to tell Selinde that she doesn't blame her. Why don't you get some sleep, I will watch her." He knew it was pointless to suggest, but it was worth a shot.

"No, Legolas. If she wakes and does not…she'll need to see a human face, just in case. I will rest when I know she is all right. Annon lle, Legolas."

With that, they heard the door open slightly, and Tanad stumbled in, tears in his eyes. "I had a bad dream, is she still okay?"

"She is as well as before, Tan, don't worry. Come here." Aragorn took the boy into his lap, and laughed when he fell asleep instantly. "Nay, my friend, I will wait for her to wake right here."

"I thought as much. I will sit with you then," and with that he pulled up a chair, looking down at the child. "She is so small, she almost looks more like a Hobbit. Do you know why?"

"From what we gathered in those months, it's something that Hagley did to her, but we cannot be sure, she may just be short."

"I am not short, I just haven't grown into my feet yet." Kaolith groaned and attempted to curl into a ball to stave off the pain.

"Kao!" The two placed hands gently but strongly on her shoulders to keep her from ripping stitches and making matters worse.

Forcing one eye open, she looked at Strider and Legolas. "Oh Elbereth, where am I this time?" She did not recognize the room, or the trees outside, and was worried momentarily.

Legolas laughed. "You are in my home, tithen pen. You are in Mirkwood, at the Palace."

"Oh. Good then. Where is…where is she this time?" Kaolith looked into the Ranger and Elf's eyes, searching for bad news.

"Worry not, mellon nin, she is well. As well as can be expected anyway."

"What happened? Is Tanad all right?" She looked down at the sleeping form of the boy in Strider's lap. "And 'Ro and 'Dan? They are okay too?"

"We are right here, little one, and all is well. It is you that we have been worried about. You seem to have a knack for getting into trouble, now don't you." Elladan stepped into the room, Elrohir on his heels.

"Then where is Selinde?"

Selinde was in fact wandering the courtyard. She cursed herself for the millionth time for asking permission to leave. She had asked Lord Elrond several more times and he kept putting her off. She even asked the King and he deferred to Elrond. At this moment, she was one pretty pissed off she-Elf. She was contemplating just how to escape when Galdalf found her.

"Getting ready for flight?" The old wizard asked.

Selinde looked chagrined at being able to be read so well.

"Twas not hard to figure out," Gandalf laughed. "You have worn a path in the courtyard since your arrival here.

Selinde looked down and was shocked to see that what he said was actually true and not just a jest. She gave the wizard a wry smile. "You think they would let me leave then," she commented. "Before I tread a mote in the middle of the courtyard."

Gandalf laughed with great mirth, which only irritated the she-Elf more.

"Be patient little one. I'm sure word is soon to come from the Lady of the Wood. While you are waiting, why not see your friend? She has awakened, and has asked for you."

"She remembers me?" Selinde asked cautiously. The Gray Wizard just nodded and gave an encouraging nod to her. He then left, to let her make her own decisions.

The others were waiting in the hall, for the healers were checking on Kao's injuries. When Selinde saw them, she stopped. She could not approach them, for she had let her guilt fester, and imagined that there could no longer be friendship, for what she had done. When Elrohir tried to approach her, she just shook her head with tears streaming down her face. Elladan reached out to his brother, and pulled him back. He nodded to the others to follow him and they left Selinde to her own thoughts, while waiting to see Kao.

*I can't do this. She's going to hate me. I shot her. She can't forgive me for that. It's not something that one can forget. So what if she remembers me? She probably only asked for me to see if I had left her alone yet. I know how stubborn she is, and she…* the she-Elf was ripped from her thoughts as she found herself suddenly shoved into the Ranger's room. She turned as the door was shut and locked, catching only a glimpse of Legolas's hair before she was trapped in.

Snickering outside the door and shaking his head, the Prince was once again thankful that he had learned the Halls so well that he could get around them without anyone knowing he was behind them. Turning again, he left to join his friends hiding out in Aragorn's room.

The healers had just left Kaolith to sleep, but had not drugged her, for once. She looked up as the she-Elf cursed under her breath, taking in the sight of the tears and disheveled appearance. "Selinde?"

The worry in Kaolith's eyes was mistaken for fear, and Selinde began to panic, not wanting to scare the child anymore, and turned to pull at the door. She wanted to get away more than anything, and at the same time, comfort the child and make all the pain go away.

"Selinde, what's wrong, I'm sorry I scared you."

**To the Reviewers:**

**_Cathy_ - ****Hello Cathy! Pointy sticks? Now thats not very nice. An army of readers? I don't think we have an army of readers. Maybe you, Sparx and Karine can join arms and pretend to be an army. LMAO**

**_Wannabe_ – ****Hey wannabe! I hope you are enjoying the story. You'll just have to wait and see what happens.**

**_Sparx_ - ****Hey Sparx! No, I guess we don't give them much of a break. *Wonders why* Too much to think about. Anyway, I'm glad you are enjoying and continue to enjoy. *Update your fic soon also* LMAO**

****

**_Christine_ - ****Wow Christine! What wonderful things to say. *Looks at Cube* Do we deserve them. *Looks at end of Fic* I think we better run now. LMAO Keep reading Chris, we will try to keep you happy.**

****

**_Kar _ - ****Hey Karine! I dare you to out cliffie us. As a matter of fact, you might have already. And I know you will keep reading, you couldn't stay away if you tried. LMAO**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

******_Elven Translations: annon lle mellon nin, an pan – thank you my friend, for everything [lit. all]_**

******_trenar enni na e – Tell me he is_**

Selinde froze when she heard Kao's voice. She slowly turned to face the bed, surprise and concern on her face.

"Y-y-your sorry?" Selinde was incredulous. "I should be the one apologizing," she said. "I'm the cause of all this." She had yet to move away from the door as she watched the young girl. Needing desperately to find their friendship still whole. She had finally acknowledged that there was something truly amazing between the two. She knew they were close, that they were 'sisters', but it went beyond even that. Their spirits were also connected. It then hit what Kao had said. "You know who I am?"

Kao rolled her eyes. "Of course I do, silly." She decided to leave out for the moment that it comes and goes. "And if I was strong enough, I would walk over there and slap you upside the head for taking all the blame."

"But, " Selinde started. She wasn't given the chance to finish.

"But nothing!" Kao was getting angry now. "We chose to follow you. You didn't make us, and you could never have anticipated what happened." Selinde started to talk again, and was silenced just as effectively as the first time. "As for the arrow," Kao watched her friend as color lit her cheeks, and her shoes became very interesting, "It is not like you aimed directly at me." She paused again, letting her friend know that the others had told her of this. "Quit thinking you can control everything. How were you to know that I was going to be thrown in front of that arrow? Think about it another way. Maybe that arrow saved my life. If I had still been fighting, maybe I would have been killed later. Neither of us can know this."

Kao watched as an array of emotions and thoughts passed over her friend's face. She waited with patience, hard for her as it was, while her friend decided how to proceed. Kao was relieved to see the guilt and pain ebb from Selinde's shoulders as the she-Elf stumbled to her friend's bedside and collapsed into Kao's arms in tears.

Grimacing in pain at the new weight, Kaolith gritted her teeth and hugged the Elf more tightly, letting her sob. Tears in her own eyes, thinking of all the things that had happened to bring her family to her, the Ranger tried to quiet Selinde. "Shh, thel nin, it's all right now. All is forgot...forgiven, and it's going to be fine." She smiled through the tears when she noticed the glazed over eyes, and wondered if the she-Elf had slept at all since waking in Mirkwood.

Letting Selinde rest, keeping her in a protective embrace lest she wake up, uncertain of what had happened between them, Kaolith settled back against the pillows, resting impatiently, wishing for the Elven ability to heal. She almost laughed out loud when she happened to glance out the window, catching sight of five faces, all trying desperately to hide behind the half-closed curtain.

"Oh, come in already, you can't hide that well, apparently. I thought that Elves and Rangers were supposed to be able to go unnoticed if they wished." Kaolith grinned as the window was opened and the bemused males stepped into her room, taking up residence in the easy chairs that were scattered throughout. Closest to her bedside, Aragorn reached to dry the tears, not knowing exactly what had caused them, but assured that they were not tears of sadness.

"Annon lle, mellon nin, an pan." Kaolith knew that she owed her life to everyone in the room, from one time or another, and that brought them more closely together, especially when something happened. She knew that she was truly an orphan no longer.

As Selinde shifted slightly in her sleep, the Ranger could not stifle the cry, and before she knew what was happening, ten hands were reaching to remove her burden. "No. Leave her; I am fine, it just startled me is all."

"Kaolith, your ribs aren't going to heal with you holding onto her. She will understand, but she wants to leave for Bethune as soon as possible, and we need you well if we are to follow." Elladan was insistent, knowing that his father would be making his rounds soon, followed closely by Mithrandir, neither of whom would be happy with any of them if they left the she-Elf there.

"No; please."

Everyone in the room froze, as Selinde cried out in her sleep.

"Please do not hurt me again," she cried.

Followed closely by, "Kao, Hagley is dead. Please try to remember." Kao winced when she heard that name, but was more shocked by what came from Selinde's mouth next.

"No, please, I beg you. Do not tie me up again. It hurts. Please, I will do anything."

"Kao, don't you ever do that again! You could have drowned."

The she-Elf's voice lost all sign's of life when she spoke again. "Yes master, if that is what you wish of me. I will see to his every need."

"Dammit Kao! I have already explained that memory to you. Must you make me do it again?"

When Elrond and Gandalf entered the room, they were surprised at the looks on all the faces. Elrond was just about to talk, when his eyes were pulled to the bed with Selinde's anguished cry.

"No not the whip, please." She actually moved as if she had just been struck. "He's lying master. I did everything he wanted. Noooooooooooooooooooo!"

With the last memory, the she-Elf slumped to the floor. Kao was too weak to keep her from falling.

Each outburst had startled Kaolith even more than the previous, and the blood was slowly draining from her face. When Selinde finally fell, she could not move quickly enough to catch her, and it was only the twins' reactions that prevented further injury. Lifting the female into the large bed, they waited for the Ranger's reaction.

"I...I...I did that to her?" She looked to Aragorn, realizing what the she-Elf had gone through, and understood why she couldn't go through it again. She was shaking, and turned to look down at Selinde. It was then that she became caught up in more of her memories.

"Kao, how could you say that? I wouldn't lie about your parents being dead."

"Yes sir, I will do what you ask."

"Kao, thel nin, I'm sorry, I know it's hard, but..."

"Please, please let me go, don't do that to me anymore, please." The pleading in her voice was too much, and Kaolith buried her head into Aragorn's shoulder, covering her ears with her hands.

"Please, Estel, wake her up, please. I didn't mean to do that to her, please." Sobbing, she didn't notice Elrond motioning Legolas and Aragorn to take her into the other room.

************

It was too much, when the doors were closed once again, and Kaolith simply stared back the way they had come. "Strider, what's wrong with her? What did I do? I didn't mean it, make it better." A few moments passed, and she dried her eyes, looking baffled. She then looked up into Legolas's face, and jumped back. "Who's he? Strider, that's an Elf, what is he doing here?"

Legolas closed his eyes and dropped his head, nodding to the elder Ranger and turning back to Selinde's room, to see if he could be of any help there.

"Strider, what did I do?"

"Oh Elbereth Kao. You didn't do anything." He paused for a moment thinking how to word what he wanted to say. "What is happening to Selinde, well, she likes to hide her past. Her exhaustion has brought it out. Yes, she has mentioned you, that is because your memories have triggered her own. And it seems now, that she is living them both. Ada will help her, and I hope you."

"Oh," was all Kao said for a few minutes. "I hope he can help her also." She paused once again. "You don't have to worry about me Strider, I'm fine."

Strider just raised his eyebrows at the young girl, wondering if she had already forgotten what had happened in the other room.

************

Legolas reentered Selinde's room to see that she was finally resting peacefully. Looking at the healer's he could tell that she had been given something to help.

Tanad looked up at Legolas. "Can I see her now?" He was uncomfortable with all that was going on, and wanted to see his mentor.

Legolas nodded, but spoke to him on his way out. "Do not be surprised if her memory does some jumps." Tanad said okay on his way out.

Legolas then turned his attention to the conversation Elrond, Gandalf and the twins were having.

"Estel has told me where Bethune is supposed to be," the Elf Lord was saying. "And I don't like it anymore than you, but I think she needs to confront her past, to put it behind her." He paused briefly to change subjects. "Then I started thinking of Kao. Maybe seeing the village she grew up in is what is causing her memory problems. I think she needs to return once again, and confront her past as well. Selinde wants to go, Kao will be much harder to persuade."

The five in the room turned and looked at Selinde one more time. "The question is, which of you will go with them?"

Legolas took that instant to butt in on the conversation. "I don't know about your sons, Lord Elrond, but I for one will go with them. They won't split up, so it looks like another long journey for us."

"Ada, it all depends. I mean, we'll follow them, but…"

"Can you convince Kao to go back there?"

"Get out of my head!"

"You get out of mine. Anyway, Ada, it's not going to be easy to convince her,"

"It was hard enough for her last time."

"Stop it!"

"You stop!"

"Boys! Enough. Honestly, you'd think you were both Tanad's age!"

"Sorry, Ada." They chimed in unison and glared at each other for it.

Legolas just shook his head. "I don't think we need to ask Estel if he will come too, we'd have to beat him off with a stick to stop him. And even then…" he didn't have to finish the sentence.

"Yes, Ada, we will all go, and Tanad will follow whether we let him or not. Speaking of which…" Elladan turned to the door, wondering how it was going in there.

************

It was not going well for the humans. Kaolith just couldn't keep her memories straight, and she was beginning to scare the fourteen year old.

"I don't get it Strider, I just don't. Why can't I remember stuff? I don't like it…I'm sorry Tan, I don't mean to scare you."

"It's all right Kao…lith."

"Just Kao, young one, and what's your name again?"

"Tan…its Tanad."

"Right…Tan…I'm sorry, how do I know you? Wait, never mind, I remember."

Suddenly, and for at least the third time, she tensed and turned, crying, into Aragorn's shoulder.

"Strider…he…he…he said my father was dead. He said he…he…he killed him. He's lying, isn't he mellon nin, trenar enni na e." 

Lord Elrond finally traversed the rooms, hearing the cries, and handed his youngest a draught to help the child.

After giving the draught to Kao, Elrond ordered everyone to get some rest. He also had to give young Tan a draught. The poor boy was getting anxious over everything that had happened to his friends. Posting Estel with Kao and Elrohir with Selinde, the Palace settled in for a peaceful night. Or so they had hoped.

************

The alarm sounded in the middle of the night, and several Elven warriors returned injured.

"What has happened," King Thranduil demanded to one of the guard leaders.

"Humans, My Lord, they attacked Terach's group."

"We heard them scream sir. When we got there, they were gone. We followed the tracks, but, sir they just disappeared. Almost as if the ground swallowed them up."

This did not make King Thranduil very happy. "Organize search parties," he ordered. "I will not let Elves be captured."

His subjects ran off to do their King's bidding.

Lord Elrond moved to speak with the King. "We will do whatever we can to help."

"That's right," Elladan stepped forward. "I would like to join one of your groups."

"As do I," both Elrohir and Strider said.

Legolas sighed and smiled. "I will take them in my group father. We will take Nondil and Amolas with us."

"So be it," the King announced. "If these are the same men who have stolen our horses, retrieve them also."

With a few last words from the King, the warriors set off.

Elrond wasn't sure what he would say to the two young women. But knew that his sons needed to help.

Legolas and his group found a set of tracks and followed them. And soon, as had been reported, the trail ended. The six of them poked and prodded around the bushes and tress where the tracks stopped and Legolas yelled out as the ground swallowed him up.

**To the Reviewers:**

Kar – Yes we dared you, so now you gotta own up to it…where's the next chapter, hmm???  And of course it's going to get worse, we're only just over halfway through…if it got better, it'd be boring…and why? Well that's easy, 'cuz it's more fun that way…and you know it too 

****

**_Sparx_ – Bide your time and it'll get more interesting for you *cough* more injuries *cough*, and we don't blame you for your 'sick fascination'…'cuz if we did, we wouldn't be writing this, so…**

****

**_Cathy_ – An army of readers? Cool…now to get them to review…hmmm…Aww, Cathy, we're sorry, they aren't gonna get all better just yet…gotta wait for the end for that…now which end you ask? I dunno yet…lol**

****

**_Wannabe_ – Who said she was going to Lorien?  Anyway, I think Kaolith would follow if she had to crawl across Middle Earth to do so, but…*ponders* oooh…good idea…hehehe…anyway…thanks for reviewing again…**

****

**_Trish_ – Look!  A new reviewer! YAY!!! Welcome, and thanks for reading both stories so far…Evil? Us? NEVER!!! We aren't evil, don't write cliffies, and don't give readers heart attacks with what we come up with…nope, not us, you must have us confused *looks to see if the horns are still holding up the halo*  Thanx for the kind words, and glad you like Selinde and Kao…**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

They hit the ground hard, Aragorn first, and then the Elves landed on top of him. He cried out, as he did not realize that the ground was coming up that quickly, and still had his hands in front of him. Legolas never felt them hit earth again as his head found the nearest outcropping of rock. The twins landed and rolled to their feet, tensing, but unhurt.

They looked up quickly when they heard a grating laughter that could only be human. Before they knew it, Elladan found himself beaten to his knees, and Elrohir flat on his face, both groaning as the hilts of swords found their heads and then curled as feet found their ribs, backs, and anything else they could not cover. One glance towards their counterparts proved their fears, yet they could do nothing as they found they could not move. They hadn't even noticed the daggers that had been drawn down their arms, evidently introducing some type of drug to their system.

When next they woke, they had no idea where they were, or where Nondil or Amolas were, but they had found Terach's group. Chained to separate walls, the four looked around disdainfully as they took in their surroundings. They were in a cave.

Lord Elrond looked up as Selinde found him. "Sir, where are your sons and Legolas? Kao is looking for Strider, and I would talk with Elrohir about something."

"They…they aren't here. There was a problem last night after you and Kao fell asleep, and Thranduil sent out search parties. They all went out in a group, and they are the only ones who have not returned. I was just going to see Kaolith; I need to speak with her about something. Is she still in her room?"

"Yes. What is it you want to talk to her about?"

"Something that we think may help her memory, but she isn't going to like it."

"You aren't going to tell me are you? You sound like Mithrandir."

The two walked off, laughing, and soon entered the Ranger's room to find it empty. Fear gripped Selinde, but then she saw the girl pressed into a corner, trying to hide.

"Kao, sweetie, it's okay. What's wrong little one?" The fear in her eyes should have been a clue, but Selinde didn't catch it in time. Instead, Lord Elrond watched in semi-amusement as the child stood up, jabbed her right fist into the she-Elf's eye, hooked a kick with her left leg into Selinde's ribs, and spun, catching her sister in a spinning back kick. Selinde fell to the ground, unconscious, and Kaolith blew by the Elf Lord, out into the Hall, becoming more and more petrified at the sight of the increasing number of Elves.

Lord Elrond sent some of King Thranduil's guards to look for the girl. *She can't get far*, he thought. He would soon learn his mistake. Bending over he scooped up the she-Elf and laid her on the bed. Treating the injuries the young ranger had inflicted, he knew Selinde would be feeling this in the morning. *What am I going to do with these two*, he thought to himself. Having not had much sleep in several days, the Elf Lord allowed himself to drift off.

Kao was in a panic. *How did she get captured by Elves,* she wondered. Strider, she had to find him, she was sure he was in trouble also. Wanting to escape from the palace, she hid from those who were trying to find her. Lord Elrond's mistake was that he forgot she lived around Elves. And even if her mind couldn't remember, her body could. So she slowly and patiently crept closer to her destination. The gates were open, for more search parties were getting ready to leave. Kao slipped out unnoticed, but not unarmed. She had found some weapons to use, though she wished she had her own.

She carefully searched the tracks and after several hours, found Strider's. She followed them into the woods.

Kaolith had been tracking her friend, more and more convinced that he was in grave danger, for longer than she cared to admit to. Standing up straight and stretching, she looked to the stars, wondering where her father was on a night like this. Curiously, the Man had been like an Elf in his love of the stars. This didn't occur to the Ranger at the time, however, as she heard someone coming. Jumping and catching the nearest tree branch, Kaolith pulled herself out of sight just in time for one of the search parties to pass her by.

When she was sure they were gone, she dropped down, more careful and fearful. The Elves were looking for her, she had heard them talking. Stalking behind them, she was not happy to see them following Strider's tracks, but was intelligent enough to let them follow the tracks and not try to confront them.

Soon, the group passed by the tracks, not stopping to notice that they ended as they were looking for a child. Said child did notice, however, and crept through the bushes, letting out a soft yelp as she soon found herself on her back, coughing, and holding her ribs. She saw the group of humans who were lying in wait, and called out to them.

Her fear intensified when they simply laughed, and, hearing her unconsciously speak in Elvish, preceded to capture her in their familiar manner. When she woke again, she felt as though a thousand Dwarf children were learning how to wield their mining tools on her body. Kaolith sat up gingerly, and looked into the eyes of more Elves than she could deal with. Eyes widening as one stepped forward, she retreated back into a corner, and hugged her knees to her chest.

"Kao, little one, it's me. It's Legolas. Kaolith, please. Oh Elbereth, not now, not without Estel here."

Hearing her name, the Ranger shook her head at the confusion, trying to place a name to the face. She knew the name Estel as well, but it only reminded her of Strider, and she tried to push the Man out of her head. He must be in trouble if she ended up here.

"Kaolith, Strider sent me," Legolas tried, hoping to gain at least her temporary trust so that he could see to her new injuries. Elladan and Elrohir were still unconscious in the back corner, and he was not faring much better, but he knew that he had to get through to the child before he passed out again.

"St…Strider sent you? Is he okay? Where is he? Why would he send an…L-L-Legolas? Legolas, where are we, where are the twins? Are they here? Is this a…cave?" Memories came crashing back to her, and she pounced forward into the Elf's arms.

Smiling, Legolas let the darkness claim him once more, just barely seeing a bruised and broken Aragorn being thrown into the chamber with them.

Selinde woke in the morning feeling as if trampled by a hundred hobbits looking for mushrooms. She slowly stretched, trying to find all her injuries. She could tell she had broken ribs, and could feel a bandage wrapped around her head. She gasped and thought she had lost her sight again, when she realized that just one eye wasn't working. Then slowly, what had happened came back to her.

"The little imp," she said as she rose slowly. She had to sit on the edge of the bed to keep from spinning to the floor. "When I get my hands on her.....," she trailed off. Looking around, she wondered where everyone was.

Putting her feet slowly to the floor, she rose and waited. *Good, now lets see if I can walk,* she thought as she tentatively took a step, and then another. When she made it to the door and opened it, what she saw was amazing.

King Thranduil was excellent at keeping his palace orderly. What Selinde saw was pure pandemonium.

"Excuse me." She said to someone rushing by.

"Wait," she said to another.

"Pardon....," she never got it out.

"Dammit," she exclaimed. "What in Mordor is going on around here?"

Selinde started walking to the King's council chambers, staying as much out of the way as she could. As she approached the doors, she hesitated, and then decided to knock.

"Enter," the King bellowed. Selinde slowly opened the door to find the King, Lord Elrond, Gandalf and many of the Kings councilors in a meeting.

"I'm sorry to disturb you," she said. Quite a bit intimidated. She looked at Lord Elrond for help. "I'm sorry, could you tell me where Kao is?" The silence was deadly.

Selinde waited anxiously for someone to tell her that her sister was all right. *So I want to kill her for giving me a black eye,* she mused, *I still want to see her walking on her own two feet, relatively uninjured.* Thoughts that she did not want to ponder entered her mind as the Maiar, King, and Lord exchanged glances. As her imagination began to run rampant, she prodded the Lord into speaking. "Wouldn't you want me to tell you what I knew if it were Estel that was not here?"

Kaolith had fallen under the Prince when he fell, and was thankful for the other Elves when they lifted him and bore him back to where the twins were. It was then that she too caught sight of Aragorn, and pushed herself to her feet, stumbling over to him. Before she knew it, however, Elves were pushing her out of the way, not wanting a 'child' to get in the way. She could not shove her way back through, and eventually used her small stature to crawl, much to the protest of her bruises, underneath the mob.

Trying to help, the Ranger used what she knew to bind the gashes that adorned her friend's arms and chest, and then turned to his head wound. She didn't understand where the bandages were coming from, as they did not look like ripped clothing, but she would not look a gift horse in the mouth.

The stubborn Elves from Mirkwood would, however, and after Kaolith had been removed three more times, she found herself hanging by the hood of her cloak on the far wall.

"Hey! Guys, let me down! I can help, let me down!"

The three Elder's just looked at the she-Elf. They were each deep into their own thoughts as to how much she should be told.

"Well?" Selinde tapped her foot impatiently. "Do I need to tear the Palace apart looking for her?" Their looks gave them away. "She isn't here, is she? And the others, are they gone also?" She pulled a chair over, and uninvited, sat down.

"I'm sorry Selinde." Elrond tried to soothe her. "My sons and Legolas went out to help find the humans who stole the horses. Kao, well, she went 'Elf' crazy again and it seems has disappeared also. How she got out of the palace, we still haven't figured out."

Selinde thought for a moment. "You can bet she found Strider then. That means they are all in trouble. What about Tanad?"

"The human boy is still here, and not very happy. I think he feels as if he has been abandoned." Gandalf said.

"Do you know anything else?" Selinde questioned. "Or are you not going to tell me?"

They were relieved from answering, when a knock came at the door.

"Enter." The King said. A messenger came forward and delivered his package. "I believe this is for you Elrond. It is from Lady Galadriel."

Elrond started to open the letter. He almost felt the need to shiver for the stare the she-Elf was giving him. He finally managed to pull the letter out, when Selinde actually had the nerve to read over his shoulder. When he turned to look at her, she just shrugged and walked away.

"Fine, Tanad and I will be ready to leave in a half an hour. If permitted, we would like horses. If not, we will travel on foot." She slammed the door when she left.

The Elder's looked shocked, but turned back to Elrond and the letter. "She says that the legend is real as far as her research shows. She also does not know of many Bethunian Elves left. She agrees that this may be a way to get the knowledge that was there." Elrond paused. "Yes, but at what cost?"

Selinde had stalked from the room, and went in search of Tanad. She found him in the gardens. "Are you okay Tan?" She asked the young boy.

"Selinde! Yes, I am fine. How are you? And where are Kao and the others?"

Selinde laughed and smiled at the boy. "It looks as if they have gone and gotten themselves into trouble. Would you be willing to help me find them?" Tanad's smile said it all. "Fine, be ready in half an hour. I don't know yet if we will have horses, but we will leave either way. Understand?"

Tanad nodded and went to get his belongings.

Meanwhile, Kaolith was still struggling against her forced captivity, wondering aloud, rather loudly at that, when her friends would wake up. Suddenly, her hood slipped off the rock, and she crumpled down to the ground. Trying to ignore her injuries, the Ranger stumbled to her feet, only to fall again. On her knees, Kaolith looked up in defeat. She couldn't help; she was only a child, and a human child at that. *What help can I be anyway?* Blinking the sudden need to sleep out of her eyes, she shook her head when there were suddenly twice as many Elves, and crawled over to the nearest twin.

"Elladan, 'Dan, wake up, please. You need to help your brother. Stupid Elf, get up, you're of the 'higher race', you aren't supposed to be unconscious when we need your help." She wasn't sure why she was so annoyed and irritable all of a sudden. She supposed it had something to do with the three sons of Elrond and the Prince of Mirkwood who were lying at her knees. She reached out to what she thought was the 'real' Elrohir, and shook him as well.

"Get up, get up…please, Estel needs you." With that, she slumped over, joining them in oblivion.

Terach sat back on his heels. "He may not make it, they beat him too hard. With the break in his arm and the gashes, he's in shock, and I don't know if we can pull him out of it. We need athelas, but they won't give us any." He glanced over at the twins, the Prince, and the girl. "I'm just glad they aren't awake right now. I don't want to be the one to tell them that their brother may die." He had been around Legolas for long enough that he did not even notice there was no blood tie between the two, and assumed that the Ranger was in the same situation. "I've done all I can, it's up to the Valar now. I'll go see to them."

Standing, he turned and walked over to the others. He looked at his Prince first, dismayed at what he saw. True to the Elf's character, he had ignored his own injuries to help the others, and now was too pale for even an Elf's fair hue, and that made the bruises stand out even more. Running his hands over Legolas's chest and torso, he could feel the heat emanating from broken bones and bruises that ran deeply into his body. There was nothing he could do without herbs; all the bandages in the world would not save Thranduil's son. 

Bowing his head, he saw that Lord Elrond's two were in the same boat. Badly injured, though better off than their friend, the two had entered darkness painfully, and their closed eyes attested to the grave situation. Terach was overwhelmed with the imminent loss of immortal life, for if he could not find a way to change their fate soon, only a lost King, who the Mirkwood warrior knew to be dead, killed along with his father those years ago, would be able to save them. He looked to the human child, seeing her staring up at him through pain-clouded eyes.

"You can help them, can't you? Because I am only human, and I can not."

"I'm sorry young one…I think only the lost King of Gondor could save them at this point." He bowed his head, not really caring if Kaolith was hurt; she was not his responsibility. They needed some sort of miracle to save any of the Lord and King's sons, and the child who was plagued by her own guilt at her race was well on her way to joining them.

**To the Reviewers:**

**_Kar_ – ****Hey Kar! Thank you, thank you. Hmmmmm, the end. *Starts to price real estate on distant shores." Cube, pack your bags, we best be leaving soon. LOL**

**_Sparx_ - ****Hey Sparx! Writing the twins is fun to do. And Cube just had to add the "get out of my head part", i'm sure you know why. Beware, I think it is about to get worse. **

****

**_Cathy_ - ****Ok Cathy, we are giving. I swear, pushy people! LOL As for what happens next, I have no idea. I can't even remember what we wrote.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**_Elven translations: Mellon nin, im gwesta caro – My friend, I do swear_**

They did not however have to wait for the ascension of the new King. The arrogant humans walked in once again. "Treat them enough so they don't die. And prepare them for transport." A large, leathery-faced man said. "When they are ready, bring them to the village, and close up this section of tunnel."

His men nodded and started to carry out his orders. First, they bound the prisoners who were conscience, got them hauled out, then turned their attention to the others.

************

Back at the palace, Selinde and Tanad walked back into the conference area. She had spent the half hour getting her and Kao's gear together. She would not be the one responsible for losing Kao's sword.

The Elder's looked up once again as Selinde, followed by Tanad, entered the room. They took notice that she did not seek permission to do so first. "I ask your pardon for being rude," Selinde said, but none were sure if she meant it. "Tanad and I will be leaving. I just came to see if horses would be provided."

The King stood and sized up the young Elf. "Horses will be provided," he said. "But you will not be welcome in my Kingdom again, unless you learn some manners."

"Thank you my Lord." Was all she said to him. She turned her attention to Lord Elrond. "Will you please tell me where this village is? The one where our horses were found." Elrond looked to the others at the table and they nodded consent. When the information had been imparted, Elrond walked the two youngsters out to their horses.

"Galadriel has confirmed your suspicions about this legend. If you do find Bethune, will you come back and tell me what was there?" Selinde nodded. Elrond reached out and took her in his arms. "Your home is still in Imladris, Selinde. I hope you will return also." Selinde nodded once more, with tears in her eyes.

They had been given two Elven escorts to this village, so the four took off, without looking back. It took them a day and a half to reach the village. They left their horses a safe distance away, and in a spot not easily found and approached the village. It was bustling with activity.

They watched as the stolen horses were prepared for travel. As a group of men approached where they were, none of her companions noticed the blood drain from Selinde's face. It was a good thing they didn't need to move, for she was petrified with terror.

*That face!* The voice screamed in her head. *I thought he was dead."

It was only when the prisoners were brought forth that Selinde felt herself breath again. Only to gasp in shock a minute later, as her loved ones were dragged to carts.

But she didn't have to know where they were going, she already knew.

************

Kaolith groaned as she was thrown into the cart. She couldn't move fast enough as her hands were bound, and the rest of the Elves were thrown on top of her. Aragorn had woken some time earlier, groggy and in extreme pain. He relaxed his body completely as he impacted with his fellow captives, and rolled to the side of the cart. Frantic, the Ranger searched for his family, and caught sight of identical faces staring up at him.

"Could you roll a little to your left, brother, my ribs don't like you right now."

"No, roll to the right, I don't want you on top of me. Heavy human!"

"Oh be quiet, both of you. Where are Legolas and Kaolith?"

"The last time I saw Legolas, he was yelling at Terach for something, but I haven't seen…Oh Elbereth no…there she is." Elladan's face paled, as the chief of the humans plucked the only female in their group from the mess of bodies. None knew it then, but this was the same Man that Selinde had just blanched at.

"Look what we have here. I didn't know there were any like you gracing our presence. You will ride with me, won't you…your name girl!"

"K-K-Kao-Kaolith." There was something about the man, something that gave him an air of being more refined, and yet more terrifying, and the Ranger wanted to be further away from him than anyone else she had ever met in her life.

"Kaolith, that is a pretty name. But you will refer to me as sir if I allow you to address me, understood?" He traced his fingers down her cheek and to her lips, when she recoiled, spitting, and then biting his finger. "You little…you will learn some respect!" With that, he pulled his bleeding hand back and slapped her across the face, staining her cheek with his blood and splitting her lip. "Understood?"

With tears in her eyes from the pain, Kaolith could only nod, earning her another slap, this one with enough force to snap her head back and make her dizzy. "Yes sir," she whispered as he dragged her up onto his horse, sneering back at the sons of Elrond, who were irate.

************

Selinde winced with each slap, but it was Tanad who almost gave their position away. One of their Elven companions held him down and was bit with the effort of holding Tanad's mouth shut. When a moment presented itself, they slipped back to their horses.

"I wonder where they are taking them," one of the Elves asked.

Selinde ignored the question and spoke to them. "You must return to the Palace and tell them what you saw."

"You will come with us." It was a statement, not a question.

"No, we will not. Tanad and I will follow them."

"You will get caught." The Elf insisted.

Selinde motioned for Tanad to mount. She then mounted herself. "No we won't, for I know where they are headed. Let's go Tanad."

She turned once again. "Please, return to the Palace and tell them what you have seen. Tell Lord Elrond that they are being taken to Rhun. I believe he will understand."

With those words, they left to help their friends.

************

They rode hard for the first time, making their way parallel to the Forest Road, but far enough from it to remain undetected. When they finally made camp for the night, the captives were tied together in a group. Kaolith was still on Noor's horse, and was watching desperately for a chance to break free. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, and was learning to pay heed to that. There was something wrong with the man behind her, and she didn't want to find out what it was.

Men ringed the camp, daring any to try to escape, and they only parted momentarily when their leader rode in with his prize. He shoved the child to the ground, and followed, only just too slow. She was on her feet before hitting the ground and bolted, skidding as she came within grasp of a guard. Hearing Strider call out for her, she turned and hid herself among the Elves. They formed a protective circle around her, not willing to give her up to the monster in front of them without a fight.

Their resistance was short lived, and as they lay, bleeding and broken even more than they had, only conscious enough to be aware of what was happening, Kaolith was dragged, kicking and screaming, behind Noor. "Shut your mouth, my prize, if you know what's good for you. You will learn to submit to me, and not pull any more foolish stunts, now won't you my sweet?"

Cringing, knowing that her silence would not be well met, she vowed not to give into him. Not surprisingly, she was cuffed upside the head with the hilt of his dagger, and the world swam in front of her once more. Suddenly, she did not know what was happening, or when they had left the Palace.

"What? Where are we? Who are you? Let go of me." Unaware of her fears at that moment, she did something that Strider winced at, remembering the bruises she had inflicted some six years ago.

"You little…you will learn to obey. My last toy did, now why can't you?" With that, she was dragged into his tent; the only sound that could be heard a few minutes later was Noor screaming.

"That's the Ranger I taught," Aragorn mumbled, knowing exactly where Kaolith had inflicted pain. The group saw her running once more, and could only wish there were trees for her to reach. The pines were old, however, and their branches were too high in the air. She hid once more, tears streaming down her face.

"Please help me, Strider, don't let him near me."

************

Selinde watched to make sure the others went back to the palace. Satisfied that they did, she approached Tanad. They rode closely side-by-side while she explained some things to him.

"Where we are going is not a safe place Tanad," she said. "I need you to understand that."

He nodded. Selinde halted the horses for a moment.

"Tan, there is a possibility that someone might die." She watched to see his reaction. There wasn't one. "Please Tan, I need to know that you will think before you act, even if it hurts to do so. I need you to follow my orders. Do you understand?"

"Selinde," he responded soberly. "I understand that Kao and the others have been taken against their will, and I will do everything in my power to help you free them. As for what happened back there," he paused. "I'm sorry, it won't happen again. I will follow your lead and we will get them back."

The Elf leaned over and gave the young human a big hug. He had already had to do some growing up before his time. She was afraid that he was now forced to leave the rest of his childhood behind. As Tan hugged her back, he whispered forcibly into her ear.

"We will get them back. There is no other outcome I will accept."

Selinde nodded and the two continued on. Knowing that the slavers would avoid all populated areas, Selinde decided to go to Esgaroth. They would also be able to restock, and possibly buy another horse to carry their supplies. They would need a lot of them. She then planned to cross the river as soon as possible and try to watch for their friends from the other side. Hoping it would be safer.

************

Aragorn heard the desperation in her words, as did the others, and pulled her as close as he could with bound hands. Knowing that there was nothing he could do if Noor was after what he thought, he was loath to make a promise that he could not keep. "Mellon nin, im gwesta caro." He whispered into her ear, the tensing of her shoulders enough to know that she did not feel safe with him to protect her from that statement.

It only took Noor a few moments to recover and storm out after his pet. Walking directly to the captives, he grabbed for her shoulder, surprised when she was pulled out of his reach. "Didn't I teach you the last time? She is mine, and I will have my way with her." He lashed out at Aragorn, but the man would not budge. The words her friend spoke next sent shivers down Kaolith's spine, and her still boggled mind could not comprehend it.

"You do not want her, trust me, I should know. You can have better with Orcs than that one." Each word was like fire as it spit from his mouth, and he could only guess what his protégé was thinking.

"I will be the one to decide that, but perhaps not tonight, if she is as bad as you say. I knew that you were not as high and mighty as you held yourself to be. Consorting with Elves all the time, you still have your downfalls." He turned to Kaolith, who was as white as a sheet. "Your friend may have saved you for the night, young pet, but I will not be bested so easily, and you will pay for your insolence." He stepped forward into striking distance, and was amazed when she didn't cower. Glaring, he belted her in the eye, and stalked off, calling for one of his men to tie her.

When she was secured, Kaolith jumped behind the twins, anxious to put as much space between herself and Strider as possible, fear and betrayal in her eyes.

Aragorn squeezed his eyes shut, pleading to the Valar for strength to make her understand. "Mellon nin…"

"Don't call me that."

"Kao, sweetie, please understand. You know that I would never do anything like that; you know that, search your heart. I had to say something, or you would be in there with him right now. I swear I will protect you, but I can't do that if…" he couldn't think of the words to make her understand, and it was Legolas who interceded.

"Little one, you know what he wanted, still wants, to do, don't you?"

"I'm 18 years old, yes I know what he wants."

"And you know that we all want to keep you safe, right?"

"Yes."

"Do you honestly think that Estel is anything like Noor?"

"Well, no, but..."

"Hear me out. You can see yourself that Noor holds himself to a higher regard than Estel, correct? If he hears then, that you've already been…" he paused, "…defiled, and by Estel, then maybe he will think twice, for the time being at least."

Kaolith nodded, looking at the ground. When she looked up again, they could see that one eye was already turning black. "Strider? I'm scared. You said part of growing up was knowing when to ask for help, so now…now I guess I'm asking you."

**To the Reviewers:**

TC – Yeah, that sounds about right, TC, but you know what, I think it just got worse *looks at rest of story* yup, it's getting worse.  So now, we don't want to kill you, we like you too much for that, but those momentary "I can't breathe, they're gonna kill me with what they just wrote" scenes are always good…beware, there's more coming up… 

****

**_Sparx_ – Yeah, Sparx, Elrond could save them, but he's waaay over there in Mirkwood, not coming to the rescue anytime soon…well…not for a long time anyway…I think…maybe…and as for that line, it was referencing to the fact that Kao was seeing double at the time.**

****

**_Kar_ - *Rubs neck* just you wait till you post Dilemma, I'll get you for that.  Why? Because we like seeing your reactions to what we write?  Is that a better answer (still like the 'cuz it's fun answer better)…And we agree with you on your last comment, we think we were meant to as well…**

****

**_Cathy_ – Ding ding…you're the only one who caught that…everybody else was askin where Aragorn was.  Make them well?  What is this concept?  And besides, you're one to talk…with Legolas dyin and Aragorn out in the storm that his ada caused…fix that and we'll consider making them well…**

****

**_Rhonda_ – YAY!! Another lurker comes out from the shadows to review!!!  Did we update fast enough for you? And is it sad enough? LOL…**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Selinde and Tanad counted themselves lucky. Esgaroth was an Elf friendly town and they were able to purchase two extra horses and supplies to last for months. They were directed to a safe place to cross the River Celduin, and started to head toward Rhun. They stayed as far from the banks as felt safe, and started to search the far shores for the evil band of humans, but mostly for their friends.

"How do you know this area?" Tanad asked one morning as they were getting breakfast. They had yet to sight their friends, and tried to travel as many hours as the horses and Tan could stand.

Selinde visibly winced, but answered the boy. "I was born in Rhun," she said. Tan looked surprised. Selinde laughed at his reaction. "Don't you remember when I told you my age?" Tan nodded. "When I was born, it was safer there. I lived in a place called Bethune, which was an Elven realm. Anyway, to make a long story short, we were attacked by humans and enslaved." She paused, trying to control the onslaught of feelings. "That man," she paused. Tan nodded. "The one who hurt Kao?" Tan nodded again. "He was my master." She said this so quietly Tan almost missed it.

He wasn't sure what to say. This was something he had never dealt with before. "I, um, " the boy stalled.

Selinde reached for Tan's hand. "You don't have to say anything Tan. I know what you are thinking. We need to get them back. Especially Kao…Noor is ruthless."

Not needing to say more, the pair packed up and mounted their horses for another long day of riding. It was about four days later that they spotted their prey. And from what they could tell, things didn't look good.

************

They had reached the River soon after the first night's incident, and that was when things turned for the worse. When the captives had been loaded into the carts, Kaolith thought that she would be left alone. She was sorely mistaken, however, and soon found herself sitting on Noor's horse once again as they started off. Besides her obvious discomfort and fear of being this close to the man, and feeling his fingers stroke up and down her spine, the Ranger was relatively calm. Then they reached the Celduin. When she saw that they would be crossing, familiar fear took over, and she panicked. 

Shaking and thrashing, she finally elbowed her captor in the sternum, and was surprised to feel herself being thrown to the ground. She landed in knee-deep water, and didn't notice when Aragorn jumped out of the cart and grabbed onto her, trying to convey that she was safe, and at the same time protect her from Noor's wrath.

Images of floating down the Anduin, half-dead, were invading her thoughts, followed be memories of diving in after Selinde, and then holding on to her sword in the Bay. She was turning gray, and shaking her head, but she did not notice any of that. She was suddenly remembering Hagley holding her small body in the knee-deep stream, could hear his laughter as she struggled to breathe. She then heard him calling her name. *Wait, that can't be right,* she thought, *he never called out to me, only beat me or drugged me.* She came slowly out of her memories and saw the staring eyes of the twins, Aragorn, and Legolas.

"Kao, Kaolith. Listen to me; you have to snap out of it. Kaolith."

"I…I…I can hear you, Strider. What happened?" Suddenly, pain came crashing down on her, and she could feel every bruise and cut that Noor had inflicted on her in the past days to bring her out of her shock. She grimaced, and clenched her teeth, arching her back against the pain.

Carefully, she was brought into the Man's embrace, with Elven hands on her shoulders, lending their strength to her. She sunk into the support, not able to hold herself up, and asked quietly, "Where are we now?"

"We are three days from the River, little one, you are safe from the water once more."

"Th-th-three days?"

"You had us all worried, mellon nin, yes, three days."

"Oh." She had wanted to say more, but Noor appeared at that moment, pulling her from her friends, and to her feet.

"I see you are back among the living. It is time to owe up to a better reputation than this one has for you my pet."

"No…no, please, leave me alone, no."

************

Selinde and Tanad watched from a safe distance as the group crossed the river. Tanad was shocked at Kao's reaction to the river and Selinde had to explain it to him. She was also sorry to see them cross so soon, knowing that they would have to be much more careful now. She knew how they worked, sending patrols out to check behind them. Everything was fine for the first three days, and then their luck ran out.

They had set up camp when the others had. No fire had been lit, for they did not want to be detected. Unfortunately for them, they had been spotted a couple days before, and there was nothing they could do about what happened next.

The Elf heard them coming, but not fast enough to do much. She stood quickly and notched her bow, but Tanad was not used to such things, and they had a knife to his throat before he could react.

"Put down the bow," one man said, "or he dies."

Selinde recognized this man as Fynn, Noor's second in command. It only took Fynn about three seconds more then Selinde to recognize her.

"Well, well," he said. "I will be well rewarded for this. Little Lindy has come home. Your master has missed you. You are a fool to have come back. For you will pay for all that was lost."

The men gathered all of their belongings. They tied both Tanad and Selinde and mounted them on horses and headed back to the main camp. The captors did not miss the shock of seeing the pair, and they soon realized that they were trying to rescue the others.

They had arrived back about fifteen minutes after Noor had taken Kao into his tent, and he was not happy at the interruption.

"I said I was not to be disturbed!" He roared.

"Yes sir, I know. I will gladly pay for my disobedience if you are not pleased with what I have brought you sir."

"Show me then," he said. "For I am busy."

"Bring the boy," Fynn said.

They produced the boy for Noor, who was not amused. "Put him with the others," he said and then turned back to Fynn. "That was worth the interruption?" He asked.

"No sir," Fynn said. "But I think this will be."

With those words, Selinde was brought forward and dropped at Noor's feet.

"Well, Fynn, you are right, I am pleased. This will make for a better night than I had planned. I have missed you my sweet. I thought there was something oddly familiar about that Man, it seems you have found a master that you like better than I. You shouldn't have left me in the first place, and now I will make it up to you." He grabbed her by the hair and dragged her into the tent, tossing her next to the sobbing child he hadn't quite tamed yet. Selinde noticed the blood seeping from his lip, and the timbre of his voice an octave higher than she remembered.

"I have to go introduce myself to your companion; I'll leave you to get acquainted, as you will both provide me my entertainment tonight." With that, he slunk out of the tent.

Selinde turned to her kid sister, "Oh Elbereth no, don't let him have done anything to her that she can't heal from." She saw the all too familiar marks of one of Noor's beatings on Kaolith's back and sides, and reached out to get her attention.

Sobbing, not knowing how to escape her fate, the Ranger had completely withdrawn into herself, ignoring everything around her. She had tried to escape too many times, and after the third rib had been broke once again, she had resigned herself to her fate, willing herself to block it out. Survival instincts took over, however, when she felt a hand on her back.

Whirling on her attacker, she almost complimented the healing black eye that she had already given Selinde. Stopping only just in time, she began to hyperventilate as she saw the she-Elf in front of her. "S-S-Selinde?" She wasn't sure that she wasn't hallucinating, and at the same time was begging her mind to confirm what she saw.

"Oh, thel nin, I'm so sorry this happened to you." Taking off her cloak, she pulled it over the girl's tattered shirt, and hugged her close, heart breaking as Kaolith was gripping her tunic so tightly Selinde thought it might rip. "Shh, it will be all right, little one, I promise you it will. He won't hurt you now. I won't let him. Shh, we'll get out of this somehow; and then I'm going to kill him for what he's done." She stroked the child's hair with one hand, holding tightly to her with the other, not knowing what else to do.

She knew Noor too well to think of escape when they were in the tent, but knew that she needed to get Kaolith back to their friends. Tears streamed down her face as she felt the Ranger go limp in her arms, feeling safe for the first time since waking alone in Mirkwood. *Please, let her comfort not be short-lived, let her be safe.*

************

Noor walked back out of the tent and headed for Tanad. He eyed the young boy and laughed. "I can't imagine you have got much service from her." He looked as if he was going to walk away with that, but surprised the boy when he turned and backhanded him. Tan was knocked to the ground with the force. "You will remember to stay away from my property."

Noor then stopped and glared daggers at Strider. Deciding to deal with him later, he stalked back to the tent. He was not surprised to see his Lindy comforting the young girl. As he approached them, Selinde's words stopped him.

"Leave her to her friends," she said. "You can have me back. I give you my word to stay with you till your death, if you will just let the girl go."

Noor was surprised at the passion in her voice. This was not the Little Lindy that he remembered. Maybe her being gone for six years has brought the fight out in her. He contemplated her words. *To my death she said. I wonder how she plans to accomplish it.* He was smart enough to know that after tasting freedom, she would likely want it back as soon as she could accomplish his death.

The young girl had been more trouble then he wanted to deal with, and he could sell her when they reached the town. She would still get what she deserved. Maybe I will give her to Fynn for bringing Lindy back.

Selinde saw the looks pass over his face, and knew that she was just buying time. She also knew though that if he gave his word he would not touch her, ever. She was just hoping that would give them the time they needed.

"I will accept your challenge. For that is what it is." He smiled when the Elf flinched. "I will not touch her, now or ever. And I will let her be in safety while we finish our travels. When we reach our destination however, she will be sold. Is that agreed?"

"Yes." Selinde replied.

Noor glared at the Elf and Selinde amended her statement.

"Yes my master. I agree to your terms." Noor was glad that the fight didn't leave her with the statement. He was going to enjoy this.

He walked over to a chest and pulled out a flimsy garment. "Put this on. Then we will take the child back to her protectors."

"Yes master," she said as she removed her clothes and put the garment on. Noor watched the entire time, and remembered how much he had missed this slave.

He shackled Selinde's wrists. He grabbed Kao and ordered Selinde to follow, which of course she did.

Her friends were shocked to see Kao's condition and more so at how Selinde was dressed. They were also surprised when she refused to meet their eyes.

Noor addressed the group. "She is yours to take care of for the rest of the journey. I will decide upon our arrival what is to be done with her." He then grabbed Selinde and took her to a nearby tree, which his men strapped her to. "You will now pay for the years I have missed you. You understand that this is your fault, and that I must teach you a lesson."

The hearts of her friends broke when they heard her response.

"Yes my master. I have wronged you and I must pay. Please teach me the lesson I deserve." She had been imprisoned for many years by this man's family and knew the responses by heart.

Noor then was handed a whip, and the beatings began.

**To the Reviewers:**

**_TC_ - ****Hey TC! Glad you are still enjoying it. But I'm thinking we need to start posting once a week again. Because begging is not pretty. LMAO**

**_Kar_ – Uhh, Kar?  If you strangle us, we can't post anymore, and then you won't ever see it get better…*looks at chapter* oh shoot, guess we'd better run…you might want to skip the next chapter if you don't want worse…Escape?  Who said they would escape?  And you may want to wait in the wings to kill Noor…especially for what he's about to do…hehe…**

**_Sparx_ - ****Hey Sparx! What can I say? Keeping Kao out of trouble is like trying to keep a pig out of mud. LMAO Just won't happen.**

**_Trish_ - ****Hey Trish! How can we do it, it's fun. And yes, Selinde was a slave. A slave in all ways. But who said her "master" was dead?**

**_Eleni_ - ****ELENI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And I thought you just hated the story. Since you were not reviewing. LMAO There is a third, as to a forth, I guess that depends on if Cube and I continue to be friends.** ****


	15. Chapter 15

**To the Reviewers:**

_Sparx_ – What did we do?  Well that's easy, we wrote a chapter and posted it…you thought that one was evil?  Just wait…you sure you want to read this?  Hehe, and exactly…what _will_ happen? 

****

**_Rhonda_ – Evil?  Us? People keep telling us that.  As for continuing, I guess we could bang out a few more chapters here and there, dunno, depends on the plot bunny infestation…**

****

**_Kar_ – Not a cliffie Kar?  Gee, we're sorry, don't think this one is either, but maybe the content will make up for the ending of it.  And as for them getting caught, glad you knew that they were going to be, cuz I sure didn't when it was written…lol…**

****

**_Cathy_ – Aww, Cathy, you didn't think we'd make it better that quickly did you?  And as for Aragorn and Kao…well, I'm sure he'll try his best, but Noor may not like that idea so much…**

****

**_Wannabe_ – Yes she's back with the others, and as for how long it will last, well I guess that depends on how soon they get rid of Noor, doesn't it?**

****

**_Eleni_ – Yeah Eleni, what's up with the not reviewing…lol…you'd think you didn't like the story or something like that…**

Chapter 15

As the first stroke fell, Kaolith flinched. She didn't know what to do. Having been thrown unceremoniously to her knees, she struggled back to standing, swaying unsteadily when she gained her feet. She felt her friends standing behind her, ready to catch her if she fell. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block it all out, but as each stroke fell, she felt as though they were falling on her own back, and something finally snapped.

"Stop it! Leave her alone!" Kaolith stumbled forward and grabbed the tail of the whip before it could finish its path. She took no notice as it cut deeply into her hand, and would not let go. Seeing the hesitation, Kaolith pushed the Man to the ground and swayed protectively in front of Selinde. "You leave her alone."

"Kao…don't." Selinde was resigned to her fate, but would not drag the child back into her fight. She did not want to see the Ranger hurt, and knew that her defiance would only be taken out more severely on her back, and later.

"Selinde…" Kaolith didn't understand her friend's defeat. There was still hope, so why had she given up? The two watched as Noor stood once again, backhanding the child that had stood up to him, sending her crashing to the forest floor.

"I see that I did not break you when I had the chance, young one. She needs to pay for what she has done, and I will not see that punishment go unchecked."

"You leave her alone, she hasn't done anything to you."

"Kao, go back to Strider and the others. Please little one, go now."

The Ranger turned, hurt in her eyes, and still did not understand. "But why? Why won't you let me help? You've been there for me, why won't you let me protect you this time?"

"Kaolith go. Now." She watched as the child jumped at the vehemence in her voice, and Noor picked up on the connection.

"So you want to protect her, do you Kaolith? Would you take her beating for her?"

"Of course I would." Kao responded bravely. Selinde groaned from where she was tied. And there was a collective groan from the males.

"Dammit Kao! Can't you learn to keep your mouth shut?" Selinde's voice was hard like a slap across Kao's face. It was then that Kao realized her mistake. She had once again leapt without thinking first. And she realized that her sister was just trying to protect her. She dropped to her knees in astonishment.

"Why would you do this for me?" She begged an answer.

Selinde, tied to the tree with her back raw and bleeding, stood there with tears in her eyes. "Because I love you little one."

"How touching," Noor sarcastically spat out. "I know I said I would let her travel without harm," he hissed in Selinde's ear as he ran his fingers down her cheek. "But she said she would take them for you. Who am I to turn that down?"

If Selinde could have dropped to her knees she would have.

"No dammit, you promised." Selinde screamed back at him.

Noor grabbed her hair and pulled back her head. "You dare speak to me that way Lindy. How many years did it take my grandfather's to break you? Would you like to start that process over?"

Defeated, Selinde shook her head, and was cuffed for it.

"No master. I will do what you ask."

Noor just smiled. *Yep,* he thought to himself. *This is gonna be fun.*

"Fynn!"

"Yes sir."

"Tie the girl up next to her friend." The way Noor said it; he made friend sound like a bad thing.

Selinde wanted to speak, but new better. The tears however, streamed down her face.

The rest of the group watched in pain as Kao was strung up next to Selinde.

"Stop it." Strider finally interrupted. "Leave them be. Any one of us would take their places." He looked around and Legolas and the twins were nodding in agreement.

"Yes, I'm sure you would." Noor said to the ranger. "But you see, I have other plans for you. I didn't recognize you at first, but now that my Lindy is back, I remember you vividly." Noor spoke in a deadly calm voice. "Yes, I have much planned for you and your friends." He then turned his attention back to the females, motioning for more guards on the males.

"Now Kaolith, how old are you?" Noor asked. When Kao didn't answer, he had Fynn slap her. "I will not touch you little one, but he will. Now how old are you?"

"Eighteen," she spat back.

"Fine," he said. "You will take a lash for each year of your life. For every time you scream out, Lindy will take two."

Kaolith hung her head and clenched her teeth, begging her mind to be strong enough; she could not cry out. She wrapped her fingers tightly around the ropes that held her up and concentrated on the blood that was trickling down her wrists. And as the first line of fire found her back, she almost lost her resolve to keep silent. Her back arched, her shoulders tensed immensely, she bit her lip, and dropped her forehead against the trunk. Kaolith squeezed her eyes shut, staving off tears, and forced herself to breathe. Just when she had relaxed as the pain became bearable; another strike fell, this time ripping open new skin, just below the first slice.

Shaking as the third and fourth fell, the young Ranger felt one of her back teeth shatter under the pressure. She heard Aragorn and his brothers struggling against the guards, and knew that, though he was silent, Legolas was fighting as well. She concentrated on them, remembering how she had come to meet each of them, and tried to think her way through the pain. She failed horribly, and a very small squeak escaped her lips, causing her to tense just seconds before the sixth stroke, and that was very nearly her undoing, as the whip cut through the contracted muscle in her shoulder, sending burning pain all the way up her numbing left arm and down her side. She suddenly found blood in her mouth as she bit her tongue, but found solace in the fact that Noor hadn't heard her sound.

Tears leaked down her face as the next four strokes fell, and she did not know how much longer she could remain conscious without screaming. At the eleventh, her eyes closed, and she slumped against the trunk, her friends breathing sighs of relief as she found release from the pain that was ripping through her and in turn through them. Selinde was slumped against her own whipping post, guilt plaguing her as she heard each stroke fall. She looked up in time to see Fynn reach for a flask of ale and pour it down her 'partner in crime's' back. The girl woke immediately, stifling yet another scream.

Aragorn watched as the next strokes fell, held by five guards, and still struggling valiantly against them. He, too, had forgotten the man that he had rescued Selinde from, and cursed himself for not finishing the Man when he had had the chance. The guards finally wrestled him to the ground, pinning him on his stomach, facing so that he could no longer see Kaolith, but could hear her torture. It was at the seventeenth stroke that he finally heard her break, gasping as the whip wrapped itself around her side as well as her back.

Selinde heard the gasp, and prepared herself for the blows, steeling herself from doing anything to further injure the child. They came and went, and she somehow did not feel the two blows nearly as much as the ones she had heard. She did notice, however, the pause before Kaolith's last lash fell, and looked up in time to see Fynn grab a more sinister looking whip, one with at least six tails and barbs, and snapped it a few times, moving to the child and showing off what would be her most painful stroke. Laughing, he stepped back, rearing back and sending the weapon flying towards Kaolith's back. He pulled back at the last possible instant, watching with glee as the Ranger tensed against the pain that did not come. He tortured her mentally for a few more minutes, and then, when she had tensed one last time, he sent the whip flying, digging into muscle and bone, and dragged in slowly across and out of her back.

Kaolith's breathing was coming in ragged spurts, and she could feel nothing else but the pain. Knowing that it was finally over, she collapsed against her bonds, willing darkness to claim her, and then felt the new pain of being cut down and dropped on her back. She barely heard when Noor called for the guards to release Aragorn to claim her, and did not even feel herself being lifted and hugged close. Shivering, she let the adrenaline level fall, and finally passed out.

Kao was drug over to her friends, and they immediately set to work on the young girl. They were really not surprised when they were presented with the supplies they needed. Fynn did not want his prize to die before he got the chance to claim her.

"We have to get her out of here." Aragorn stated the obvious, but no one disagreed. "She is human, she cannot take much more of this." He winced as Kao cried out. He knew that what he did would hurt her, but he wanted to do his best. He needed to limit the scaring if he could.

"How do you propose we do it? And what about Selinde?" He was asked in return.

Legolas answered for his friend. "Selinde put herself in that position, for us to get Kao out. If we can accomplish that, then we can come back in force to rescue her."

It was at this moment that Tan remembered something important. "We had two Elves with us when we found you. Selinde sent them back to tell Lord Elrond that we were headed to Rhun."

The four looked at Tanad and thanked him for the information. They all knew that their fathers would stop at nothing to see them safe. So they started making plans for the six of them. Hoping that Selinde would be safe until they could return.

Selinde had also been cut down and dragged back into the Noor's tent. Her wounds were tended to, like she knew they would be. And unlike Kao, her Elven abilities would ensure no scars. They only stayed there for another day, and then started out for Rhun again.

After a couple of days, Selinde's wounds were much better, Kao had yet to wake up. Selinde hated to show her subservience while her friends were watching, but she swallowed her pride, hoping they understood.

"Master?" She approached Noor and bowed before him. 

"Yes Lindy." Noor had a pretty good guess what she wanted, but would make her pay dearly for it.

"Please, may I see my friend?" She groveled at his feet, and could feel the stares of those she cared for.

"I will give you leave to spend thirty minutes a day with your friends my Lindy, on one condition."

Selinde also knew him well, and knew what he wanted in return. She also knew how to play the game.

"Yes my Lord. However you wish me to serve." Was her reply.

"Fine," he said. He was a little disappointed that she gave in so easily. "You will start sharing my bed again tonight."

"I promise to please you my Lord. Thank you. You are more than generous and my life has a purpose again, now that I'm home."

Noor walked away, planning what he would do to the conniving Elf.

Selinde got up and walked over to her friends. They parted for her to enter. None of them knew quite what to say.

Silently, she took up vigil next to her friend, willing the tears to remain at bay. She needed to be strong, and sought to drive the guilt from her mind; she couldn't. *Oh, please little one, find your strength and wake up for me. I know that you will forgive me, as I would you if our roles were reversed, but I cannot bear to see you like this, thel nin.* She could not form the words in her voice box, and so thought them instead, willing her sister to hear them. She turned to her friends behind her, finally finding the strength to speak to their own guilt-ridden faces. They were loath to allow this to continue.

"Please, forgive me for what I am doing, and if you get the chance, get Kao away from here, away from Noor and Fynn. Do not think about me, and send help when you have seen to her safety." She knew what was in their minds, and could only hope that her words would ease them.

She sat, watching Kaolith's chest rise and fall evenly, only hitching every so often when the pain managed to spike and invade her unconsciousness. More than anything, everyone who was watching wanted to see the Ranger's eyes flutter open, but they knew that the longer she was unconscious, the less pain she was in, and the less trouble she could get into. Lost in her thoughts, Selinde did not notice the passage of time until she heard Noor's call. Bowing her head, she shifted Kaolith's head back into Aragorn's lap, and stood slowly.

"I must go to him now, I will come to you tomorrow." The haunting look in her eyes pierced Aragorn's heart, as he had seen her the last time she had been in the Man's clutches. "It is not your fault, Strider, please don't carry the weight of my situation so heavily on your shoulders, you have another to care for now. Watch over her, she will not understand when she wakes. Help her to forget, if you get her away from here; she will learn in time how to cope." The finality in her words struck them all, and they silently vowed to free her and kill the monster that was causing the females so much pain. "Strider, think of her first, all of you do that. She is still young, and needs your help to grow up. I have had my time."

The words ripped through everyone, as they caught her implication, and swore that it would not come to that. When they heard Noor call once again, more threateningly, they nodded their heads, knowing that she would not move until she knew that Kaolith would be in good hands. "Strider, please, take her away from here before she sees me like this." With one last glimpse at the child, she could only thank Illuvitar that the Ranger was asleep and had not heard.

When they were alone once more, Legolas turned to them. "What are we going to do?"

"We aren't going to leave her here, that's for sure." Elrohir watched the she-Elf disappear into the tent.

"You heard what she said though." 

"I know."

"But do you want to be the one that tells Kao that we abandoned Selinde to that monster?" Elladan looked at the young Ranger, watching her shift for the first time without pain on her face.

"Well, no, but…"

"Legolas, mellon nin, think of Kao. We don't know what he did to her when he was alone, but she does. Selinde is the only one who can help her heal if Noor…" he too looked down at the girl in his lap. "As much as I know we need to get her away from him, it would be worse to do so without Selinde. Our fathers are bound to be coming soon, we will stall until then, or until we reach Rhun. It is too heavily guarded now, we wouldn't make it half a league."

"But you heard what she said."

"Prince Legolas, if you leave, I'm not going with you. I'm going to stay and help Selinde."

"Tan, please don't call me 'Prince', especially not here." He looked up at the determined faces. "And I won't leave her either."

****


	16. Chapter 16

**To the Reviewers:**

**_Karine_**** - You are so nice to us. We only write to please our readers. Ok, maybe not. But if you enjoy it also, that is great. Keep reading!**

****

**_leggylover03_**** - *Looks at Cube* Another one who has said evil. Hmmmmmm, I'll give you another if you quit saying evil. Deal? LOL**

****

**_Sparx_**** - Yep, sure hate to be you right now. LOL Get back soon and let us know what you think.**

****

**_Cathy_**** - *Looks at Cube* *Looks at Cathy* *Looks back at Cube* She called us nasty. Maybe we shouldn't give her any more. *Evil glare* LOL **

****

Chapter 16

Selinde entered the tent and started to prepare Noor's meal. She was thinking of her friends however and not Noor. That was a mistake she wouldn't forget again. He crept up behind her and put a knife to her throat. Pressing just enough to form a thin line of blood from left to right.

"Next time you don't respond on my first call," he threatened. "It will be much worse then this. I have many extreme ways to humiliate you in front of your friends."

"Yes my master, I will not let it happen again." She didn't move, less the knife cut deeper into her skin.

"Fine then. Let's eat." Selinde brought the meal to the table and stood in her appointed spot. She knew he was in a foul mood and that the evening would soon get more violent.

Noor finished his meal and Selinde cleaned up. She then waited for her orders. When they were given, her humiliation was complete, for her friends would soon know what took place in the tent.

The others had settled in as best they could for another night. They were soon glad that Kao had yet to awake, for the sounds coming from the tent could not be mistaken. And all of the captured males would have given their lives to rescue Selinde from that situation.

Selinde however had learned many years ago how to separate herself from her body. And was shocked when she realized that he no longer held control over her. She no longer cared what happened to her, as long as Kao was safe. That was all that mattered. So she let him take her body, all the while thinking of how she would kill him.

It was early in the morning when the guards began to break down the camp, leaving behind no trace that anyone had camped there in a long time. Aragorn was the only one awake, leaning against one of the old pines, listening to Kaolith sleep, and staring at the tent in their midst. He saw what the guards were doing and grimly noted that even he couldn't tell that they had stayed there. He turned his attention to his charge, watching as she shifted unconsciously, trying to alleviate some of the pain that plagued her. He gently eased her onto her side once more, and stopped as his hand caught on a chain around her neck.

Smiling, he remembered the day she had shown it to him for the first time, and thinking of the small charm that he had fashioned and added to it. It had been a gift from her mother, and, she told him, if you took the charm off, it would always point north when resting in water. Kaolith had told him that it was so she would never get lost, but that it would never lead her home. He hadn't fully understood that, even then, but he did now. Sometime after she told him, he added his charm, telling her that it would always lead her to a safe place. Seeing that the guards were almost done, he made a quick decision that he hoped he wouldn't regret later. He slipped the chain off and hid it in the grasses, just visible enough for an Elf to see.

"Oh please Ada, find that if nothing else," was all he could mutter before Noor emerged from his haven. Stomping over to the prisoners, he kicked Kaolith, and then asked if she had awoken yet.

"No, she hasn't, and you kicking her like that isn't going to help."

"Mind your tongue, you filthy Ranger, I still have plans for you." He reached to pick up the child, intent on giving her to Fynn for the ride, when he met opposition.

"Leave her to me, I will carry her. You will not touch her again." This woke his brothers and Tanad, and they quickly moved to protect the young Ranger as well. The glares of three Elves, each intent on murdering him painfully, silenced his rebuke.

"Fine then, I care not, she is no good to me anyway. Your friend, on the other hand…" he laughed as the youngest leapt forward, only to be held back by the twins. "I told you before, she is my property, was mine before you were even born. Keep your hands off, and do not concern yourself over her anymore. She is not yours."

"She never was. She is my friend, and she is free. I do not claim ownership over her, I claim her friendship, and they her love. She will never be yours again." They were all surprised at the authority in Tanad's voice, none more so than the she-Elf that was being discussed.

She came up behind the Man, and grabbed his fist before it could connect with the boy's temple. "Noor, come back to the tent." She looked at her friends, begging them to see the act she was putting on, and making an attempt to reach his knife. He turned too quickly though, and she had to pull him close to mask her pickpocket attempt.

"Fine, and your little friend will be riding in the carts today. I do hope that doesn't hurt her back too much." He sneered and ambled back to the tent, pulling Selinde with him. He called out to his men, "be ready to leave in twenty minutes."

The days wore on and Kao had yet to awaken. Her friends were getting worried. Strider knew that if Elrond were only there, things would probably be better.

So it was after weeks of traveling, they approached the River Carnen. Strider knew they needed to cross it before it met with the Celduin. But once they were across, they would be in the territory of evil. He never understood why the Bethunian Elves had stayed when the evil moved in. But it had been their home.

It was getting late, but Noor decided to cross before morning. It looked as if a storm was brewing, and he didn't want to be caught on this side should the river rise. So cross they did, and he ordered the guards to set the camp up. They would be staying here for a few days.

After camp was set, Selinde was given her half hour with her friends. She was having a harder and harder time looking into the eyes of her friends, knowing they knew what happened every night in the tent.

"Has she gotten any better?" She asked Strider as she went to her friends.

"She is resting much better," he answered his troubled friend. "I just wish she would wake up."

"As do I." Selinde replied. She paused for just a moment before she tuned to the males. "Why have you not left yet? I know it won't be easy, but you must get her out of here. And Strider, you must go also. He plans to kill you."

"We will not leave without you," Elrohir hissed back. "That is final, don't ask us to do it again."

"Damn you all then." Selinde was getting angrier every minute. "I can take care of myself. I've spent enough time in his company, and that of his family to know what to do."

"Selinde, we won't go."

"Do any of you know the pain of being someone's slave?" She looked at all the faces and saw the pain she was looking for in only one. "Legolas, you must convince them to go. You know what I am saying."

Legolas looked at the she-Elf and nodded. "Yes, I know what you are saying. But they cannot be convinced. For I have tried."

The conversation was cut short, when Kao called out.

"Kao, Kao, it's all right. Wake up sweetie, come on, you can do it little one." Selinde was the first to reach the Ranger, and hoped that if she could get her to wake up, then her friends would finally listen and get her out of there, before Fynn got too bored. "That's a girl, come on, open those eyes. Little one, I know it hurts, but you've got to wake up now." Just as Kaolith finally made her way back to the land of the living, the sky opened up, and drenched them all.

"Oh sure, wake me up just so I can get wet. I hate water." She looked up wryly at her friends as they eased her up. "What's going on?"

Aragorn and Elladan sat on either side of her, giving her something to lean on so as not to sap her little strength, and at the same time not putting pressure on her back. "Selinde here is trying to convince us to escape with you and leave her. We're trying to tell her that there is no way it is going to happen."

"Oh great, Strider, go and tell her that why don't you." She looked at Kaolith, suddenly seeing anger. "Kao, what's wrong?"

"You didn't honestly think that we would leave you with…with…with him, did you? Would you leave me if we were in switched positions? No, Selinde, you would do whatever you could to escape, but only with all of us. It's not going to happen, you go, we go, remember? The same goes for staying. We won't abandon you, and that's final."

Elrohir looked at Legolas, "and you wanted to tell her that we had left Selinde behind?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. She probably would have up and marched right back into camp. Stubborn humans." He too grimaced when Kaolith's wrath was turned to him.

"Like you would have left if it had been Strider stuck here?" The look in her face proved that Legolas was not supposed to answer, and he stuck his tongue out, knowing that she had won.

"So Selinde, are you all right?"

"I am well, mellon nin, just annoyed. I am trying to look out for you, and you seek to thwart me at every turn. I cannot protect you if you insist on countering everything I do. Wait, and hear me out as I did you. I know what he is like, and what he is capable of, you do not. He plans on killing Strider, and selling you once we reach home. I can't stand by and watch that happen…" she trailed off as they all heard Noor call. "I will continue this tomorrow, I must go." She stood up.

"So you've just given in, and submitted yourself to his every beck and call? I thought you were stronger than that." She did not mean for her words to cut through the Elf's heart like they did, and soon found herself pulled up so that only her calves were resting on the ground. Selinde had caught her tunic at the collar, and it was pulling painfully at her back, ripping stitches and opening scar tissue.

"Do not seek to condemn what you do not know, Kaolith. Don't berate me for things that you could not understand." The vehemence in her voice proved to the Ranger that Selinde blamed her for their predicament, and all she could do was nod. Dropped onto her back, she held back a cry as the she-Elf ran back to her master. Tears were falling from the eyes of both, and neither really understood what had happened.

"Kao? Are you all right?" Elladan gently turned her onto her stomach, and grimaced as the blood had already started to seep through the bandages.

Resting her head on her folded arms, Kaolith didn't answer, the only thought running through her head being "what did I do wrong?"

************

Selinde returned to Noor and went through the routine that she had fallen back into. Though unlike what her friends seemed to think, she had not accepted this, and was working on a way out. If only the others would cooperate. It was as she was cleaning, and not really paying attention to what she was doing, that caused the trouble that night. Noor had a favorite glass that he always drank from. He almost considered it lucky. It was just Selinde's luck that she would break it.

For she had tripped over her own feet and as soon as it had slipped from her hands, she froze. She watched as if in slow motion how it spun and then shattered as it hit the ground. Noor was on his feet in seconds.

"Damn clumsy Elf," he snarled as he backhanded her. She landed right in the middle of the broken glass and gasped as many pieces imbedded themselves into her skin. He reached down, grabbed the hurting Elf and threw her across the tent. Noor was not one to do without his comforts and she landed against the footboard of the bed.

Noor spent the next two hours venting his frustrations out on the she-Elf. He had received word that an Elven Army was looking for them. And he refused to move on until the rain stopped. The only blessing of this was that the river would be too high to cross for quite sometime. All of this compiled with the fact that he knew she was planning something against him.

He continued to beat her until she stopped begging for him to stop. He then again raped the helpless form and threw her naked from the tent into the rain.

Kao had been about to fall asleep again when they all heard him yell. Her friends felt each blow they could hear. They paled at every plea from her mouth. The guards soon surrounded them two deep. They did not want any interference. They only parted, when the Elf was thrown from the tent.


	17. Chapter 17

**To the Reviewers:**

**_Rhonda_ – What minds we have, Rhonda?  Cool, yeah, I guess we can write well at some points…others though…well, we won't go into that.  Here's the next chapter…**

**_TC_ - *Points at chapter* Maybe this will explain how they're going to get out of it? Not to say that it will make anything better, but who knows…and as for happier thoughts? Hmm…never thought of that in reference to our stories…lol…see Balrog for that one…**

****

**_Cathy_ – Umm…they aren't?  It is?  How do you know?  OK, long as you know, we'll figure it out eventually, honest.  *Rubs head* Did you have to do that?  It kinda hurt.  We are not evil…we update in a timely manner so none of the readers have to wait OVER A MONTH to read the next chapter…the next story, now that's a different thing altogether…**

****

**_Kar_ – Aww, what's wrong with caught in our clutches?  It could be worse, they could all be caught in your clutches.  Where would be the fun in a fic with them having a good time?  They'd get bored, wouldn't they?  Anyway, they have to heal soon, there's only 2 chapters left after this one.**

****

**_Sparx_ – It is sad, Sparx, but it'll get better eventually, I think.  Glad you got the chance to read it, and hope you had fun wherever you went.  Hope ya enjoy chapter 17…**

Chapter 17

Kaolith broke through the guards as they started to move and ran to her friend. What she saw stopped her in her tracks, her ears turning red as her eyes widened, staving off the tears of helplessness and anger. She blocked out what she saw, forcing herself not to see whom it was lying on the ground, shivering and curled in on herself. Pulling off her cloak, she overcame her shock and stepped forward to cover the she-Elf, shaking as she did so. "Oh Elbereth, please don't let her retreat back into her mind again and lose herself to everyone again." She prayed to Illuvitar to help her friend, and when she saw Selinde cringe, let the anger overcome her and stalked towards the tent. She was stopped from running, almost losing her balance, as Elladan grabbed her shoulder and turned her around, pulling her into a tight embrace that the Ranger only fought against momentarily.

"Kao, think about what you are doing first. You have no weapons, not enough strength to do anything except get yourself hurt further, would Selinde want you to get hurt because you didn't think?"

Squeezing her eyes against the tears, she shook her head no, knowing that if anyone had the right to end the life of Noor, it was Selinde. She was only beginning to understand that this man was the same that had enslaved her, and knew that the right of blood that was owed Selinde went back generations. No, she could not take that right from Selinde she would wait. But she would be right there to help if her friend wanted it.

"Come on little one, lets go help Strider and Legolas, and then we can all figure out what to do." He had seen the enraged Man coming out of the tent, and did not want to chance him turning his anger on Kaolith. He smiled grimly when she nodded, wiped her eyes, and led the way back to Selinde, recoiling when she saw the marks, and not knowing what to do. She bit down on the inside of her cheek, deciding that she would be strong for her sister, and there for her when she awoke, not matter what.

"Strider, what can I do to help?"

"You will do nothing my pet. She has angered me greatly, and therefore I am rescinding my promise to her. You will come with me."

"Oh no I won't. I don't care what you say, I'm staying right here." She didn't even flinch when he backhanded her, splitting her lip once more. "Do what you will, but if you try to take me, I will kill you, I care not." By that time, the twins and Legolas had moved to encircle the child, protecting her from the Man's wrath. Kaolith noticed as Terach and his party stood too, and began to move through the guards to stop Noor. They had had enough.

Fynn notched his bow, and fired, watching with delight as the Prince of Mirkwood fell, an arrow just missing his heart, as he had moved at the last second. He fell next to Selinde, and Kaolith could hear him groan. Relieved that he yet lived, something in the Ranger snapped, and she ran at her imminent 'master', and before anyone could react, grabbed a dagger from a guard, and plunged it into his heart. She felt a moment of satisfaction at Fynn's demise before everything went black.

"Oh Elbereth no, 'Ro, go help her…if you can."

Elrohir reached Kao and pulled her out of the reach of the guards. He grabbed the bloody dagger, and was threatening all who came too close. They once again reached the safety of their friends, and a standoff ensued.

Noor soon found his voice and ordered the guards to move on the prisoners.

"I want that girl!" He ordered.

As the guards brought up their bows to fire, they never knew what hit them. For a flight of Elven arrows took them all down. The prisoners watched in horror as Noor and two of his guards were able to reach the horses and flee. The rest of his men died that night.

Many wanted to follow the men, but Strider's voice held them back. "We need to tend to the injured now. I let him live once; I will not make that mistake again. When we are all ready to travel again, we will bring him to justice. Understand?" They all nodded their understanding.

Elladan then took charge. "Get that tent ready for the injured." He said pointing to Noor's tent. "Prepare the guard tents for the rest."

He stopped giving orders, which were being followed by all, when Estel called his name. "'Dan, I need Ada. You've got to get him across the river. Her injuries are bad." The injured were then taken to Noor's tent and Elladan went to see what he could do about the river.

Strider lay his charge down on Noor's bed, pointed Elrohir to put Legolas on the pillows in the corner, and saw Terach dump Kaolith against the other side of the bed. Glaring at the Elf, he didn't need to say a word to show his anger at the disrespect paid to his friend. He pointed to the side of the bed near Selinde, wondering if this was going to be a smart move, and stared the Elf down until he lifted Kaolith off the floor.

Ducking out, not wanting to be under the scrutinizing gaze of the Man any longer, Terach made his way down to the River to tote back extra water.

Knowing that there was not much that he could do for Selinde until the Elves found the healing supplies, Aragorn quickly checked the back of Kaolith's head, feeling for fractures, and glad that he did not find any. Then he moved on to Legolas, ripping the cover off of one of the pillows and preparing to help his brother remove the arrow. Knowing that Elrohir's hands were steadier, the human moved to steady Legolas's shoulder. Hoping that he would remain unconscious until after they could bind the wound, the two healers wasted no more time, and before anyone could have seen, the arrow was on the ground next to them, the wound was wrapped, and Legolas was awake and breathing heavily. In the instant that Legolas had awoken, he had let out a cry, enough to wake Kaolith, and the three were laughing as she tumbled out of bed, landing hard next to it.

"What'd I miss?"

They all just laughed again.

"You have not missed much, Kao, except that we are free. Our fathers arrived on the other side of the river in time to take down those who had captured us." He was really hoping that she would just assume all were dead, but he should have known better.

'Noor?" She asked

Legolas was also curious and turned to face Strider.

"No, Noor and two of his personal guard escaped." He reached out and grabbed Kao. "When we are all healed, we will go after him. I will not leave him free again."

Kao nodded, then turned her attention to Selinde.

"How is she?" Kao was very concerned for her friend.

"It is bad," Estel answered her. "The supplies that I need have not been found and 'Dan is seeing if he can get Ada over here to help."

"Then I will go do what I can do." Kao said and headed outside. Elrohir followed, to keep her out of trouble. Legolas also tried to rise, but was pushed back down.

"Don't make me restrain you Legolas," Strider said. "Your injury is much worse then you believe. You will stay here until I or my father gives you leave."

Not having the energy to disagree, Legolas laid back down.

************

It was still raining, and Elladan was having a hard time figuring out how to get the others across. But he should not have worried. Those on the other side tossed Elven rope across and Elladan and the Mirkwood warriors tied it off. Safety measures were addressed, and several Elves started to cross the river.

As soon as Elrond and Gandalf had crossed, they were taken to the tent. 

************

When Kaolith saw that the Maiar and Lord had arrived and were taken to her friend, she turned to the woods, knowing that Elrohir was watching her back. She wandered in and out of the trees, trying to clear her mind and make sense of all that had happened. Now was not the time to tell anyone that she had no idea when they had left Rivendell, knowing only that Selinde was hurt and that she was supposed to know why. Determined not to panic, she was unfortunately becoming far too used to these lapses, and did not see an end to them at any time soon.

Looking down at the ground, she noticed that she stumbled upon a large patch of athelas. "'Ro, look what I found. We should bring it back, just in case."

Smiling at the Ranger, sensing that she was hiding something and lapsing into healer mode, much like he and his brothers often did, Elrohir pulled the still-bloody dagger from his belt and bent down to help her gather the herb.

"Whose dagger is that 'Ro? Why is it bloody?" She had chosen her words carefully, hoping that he wouldn't pick up on the reason behind the questions. She hadn't counted on the dagger having been in her hands earlier.

"So how far back have you lost your memory this time, little one? You do still remember who I am, don't you?" Elrohir shook his head at the stubbornness of humans in general seemingly intensified in the three Rangers in their current company.

"Far enough."

"When? We can't help you unless…" he trailed off, seeing Kaolith drop her gaze to the forest floor, finding her boots suddenly interesting. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, willing her strength. He almost missed her answer, it was that quiet.

"Rivendell."

"Oh, Kao." he knew that each lapse must be taking a toll on the girl, but also that she would not think about it until she knew that Selinde was all right.

"What happened, 'Ro? Why is Selinde hurt like that?"

Not sure that he should be the one to bring her to the present; he suggested they return with the athelas. He wanted to see his father, among other things. She nodded numbly and followed, cradling the valuable herbs in her arms, struggling to remember.

When they reached the tent, both were soaked through, but relieved to see the healers hard at work. Kaolith dumped the athelas on the bed, and was led to where Legolas and Strider were waiting. Shivering slightly and relaxing, she waited for Selinde to wake up.

When she finally did, the Ranger was taken aback at the Elf's attitude towards her; she did not understand.

As Selinde slowly focused on her surroundings, she could see that she was in Noor's tent. But she couldn't figure out why her friends were also there.

"Where is my master?" She asked. "He will not be happy that you are in here."

Elrond and Gandalf were both surprised with the she-Elf's reaction to them being here. Even after the explanations they had got from the others. And Kao could not accept it at all.

"Stop it Selinde, quit calling him your master. He is gone, you can stop it now."

Selinde looked at the girl and almost ignored her. But decided not to after all.

"Keep yourself out of my business little one. I did all in my power to protect you, and I received no thanks for it. I wish for you to stay away from me, until you have learned to control your impulses." She lied back down, and then spoke one more time. "Leave, all of you. I would rest now."

Kao wanted to speak, but she was pushed from the tent. They all left except Elrond who was still seated by her bed.

"Don't you think that was a bit harsh Selinde?" He asked the injured Elf.

"You do not know of what you speak. Ask Kao how she thanked me for my sacrifice. She threw it in my face." She closed her eyes, and Elrond thought that sleep had finally taken her. He had tried to give her something to help her sleep, but Selinde had refused. He glanced at her one more time, before leaving the tent and seeking out more answers.

Selinde waited for him to leave, then slowly got up and dressed herself. She found her weapons, which had been stored here after being confiscated, and prepared to leave. She would have to deal with Kao and the others later, but she had to end this once and for all.

She was feeling bittersweet about being in captivity this time, for as much as she despised it, she had learned a lot about herself. After all these years, she knew that her life was hers and that she would always have control, no matter the circumstance. She also had a debt to pay, and figured the others wouldn't understand. She knew that a guard had been placed at the door of the tent, so she took her dagger and cut a hole in the back. Thanking Illuvitar for the rain, she slipped to the horses, found hers, and headed after Noor.


	18. Chapter 18

**To the Reviewers:**

**_Sparx _****- What if we don't kill Noor? What if he haunts them for years to come? Hehehehehe, glad you are enjoying.**

**_Trish_**** - Hey Cube, I think she just called us twisted. LOL We probably are. I'm so amazed at what we can come up with Trish. Almost done though, only a few more chapters. *Runs from the ending***

**_Trish_**** - Again? You must be catching up. *Looks at Cube* Now she thinks we need a psyche ward. We may have to be more evil Trish if you keep calling us names.**

**_Trish_ again - Hehehehe, I'm seeing several Trish's. NOOOOOOOOO As to what he did, I don't think we say. Sorry, we might bring that up again later.**

**_Karine_**** - Of course they caught up. We are not completely without heart. *Looks at big gaping hole in chest* Hmmmmm, maybe we are. LOL**

Chapter 18

Kaolith was stunned as she was led and pushed across the camp to the guards' tents. She sat, staring, as Aragorn paced, and waited for his father. He knew that the Lord had remained behind to speak to Selinde, but he wanted to know the extent of the Elf's injuries. Each time he reached the end of the 'room', he turned to look at the child in his midst. He simply did not know what to say to her this time.

Knowing that Strider could not fix the problem this time, Kaolith tried to wait patiently for Lord Elrond to make his way to the tent. She wanted his leave to return to Selinde if she were asleep, to wait by her bedside to apologize profusely when she awoke. Her stubbornness and spontaneity had gotten her into trouble once again, and she only wanted to set the record straight. If it meant that she was to sit by and do nothing without the she-Elf's permission, she would attempt to do so, until her patience ran out. *Damn it all, Selinde, you know me better than that. Of course I meant to thank you for what you tried to do for me, but can't you see that I was trying to do the same for you? I didn't want to see you hurt anymore than you did me. I didn't know who Noor was at the time, and once I knew, I wasn't going to abandon you to him.*  She jumped when she saw Lord Elrond staring down at her. *Ok, he's way too quiet, even for an Elf.* 

"Lord Elrond, sir, I would, with your leave…" she trailed off, sticking her tongue out the side of her mouth, trying to piece together the words to convince him.

"Give her another twenty minutes, Kao, to make sure that she is asleep, and then you can go to her. She will forgive you in time, little one, she's just…" he was cut off.

"I know; she's been through so much, and all that. I would go now if I could?"

"You will wait until I have seen to the back of your head, Kaolith, I know you are hiding that one well." He laughed as she glared at him good-naturedly.

"Fine." She tapped her feet and drummed her fingers on the bed, knowing that Elrond was taking his time on purpose. When he finally gave her leave, he and his sons laughed as she bolted off the bed, almost knocking two of them over.

Reaching the tent, a nervous knot settled in the pit of her stomach, one like she hadn't felt around Selinde since Strider had told her he was going to introduce her to an Elf. Selinde was the first Elf that she had not run from, and had still spent most of their first encounter peering around the Ranger's back, not sure whether to run and climb a tree or stay behind the human. She had decided that since he had told her Elves could climb trees very well that she would remain on the ground. If only she had run, she could have learned then, in safety, of the she-Elf's propensity to fall. Instead, the 12 year old had tried to remain brave, well as much as one could do with her head against Strider's back, and had eventually come to trust Selinde.

She stepped inside, making up her mind to utilize that bravery once more, and could immediately tell something was wrong. She caught sight of the hole, and hung her head. She knew where her sister had gone, and ran to follow, being stopped by a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Don't you run off too."

Kao looked up into the eyes of Gandalf.

"I must find her," she tried to impress on him.

"Yes," he responded, "but first we tell Lord Elrond."

So it was that they returned to the guards' tent. The all looked up when Kao entered with Mithrandir.

"Now what did you do Kao?" The twins said at the same time. She was about to give them a tongue lashing, when Gandalf stopped her.

"She did nothing, young Sons of Elrond. She only went looking for one who is no longer in the camp."

No more was needed as they all headed back to Noor's tent. They could see the hole cut into the fabric and Strider was just about to go out the back when Gandalf spoke again. "She took her horse, and her weapons. I believe we all know what her intentions are."

The words hung in the air.

"We must follow," Elrohir shouted.

"Yes," Elrond said. The weight of her serious injuries was weighing on his mind. "But we cannot do that until morning. Try to get some rest, we will start at daybreak." He was getting ready to go give Thranduil word as to what was happening, when he turned back around. "And I don't care which one of you does it," he said. "But one of you better sit on that child tonight. For I will not have her follow unaided."

************

Selinde rode quietly towards her destination. She didn't need tracks, for she well knew where Noor would go, and she was determined to kill him and be done with it. She was able to rest as the horse plodded through the rain, and suddenly realized that Lord Elrond had been right about the walnuts. She had not lost her sight or had those kinds of headaches since leaving Mirkwood.

************

Kaolith was sitting on 'her' bed, leaning back against the wall of the tent, staring at Elladan. He, on the other hand, was attempting not to laugh at her face and her predicament. It was late in the night, and he had just taken over the watch from Elrohir. During that time, the girl had attempted to escape no less than three times, and the younger twin had resorted to tying her ankles and wrists together. Unable to do anything else, the Ranger had proceeded to scream bloody murder until Elrond had come in with a piece of cloth and gagged her. Now she was sitting, mumbling into the cloth, and glaring at her captor.

"You brought this upon yourself little one, so you may as well get some sleep. We will leave early in the morning, I promise you that. We will find Selinde, and she will be all right." He watched as the anger left her face, replaced by guilt and sadness. She stared down at the ground, tears apparent, and Elladan couldn't help but be reminded of Estel when he was a small child. Moving to her side, he removed the gag before returning to his spot. "What's wrong Kao?"

"What if it's too late in the morning? What if he captured her and is…is…what if…"

"Shh, mellon nin, she is strong, she will be all right."

"But she doesn't want to see me. She said to leave her alone until I could 'control my impulses'. I try 'Dan, really, but I don't…I don't know I mean, I just can't sit by and watch someone get hurt, especially her." She looked up at the twin who was sitting across the room, relaxed and listening. Eyeing the tent flap, she continued on for a while, and when she thought there was an opening, she bolted, hopping towards the door.

"Oh no you don't!" Elladan jumped from the bed and tackled her, bringing her down to the ground harder than he had planned, but anxious to 'sit on her' as his father had instructed. At the sound of the commotion, Legolas, Aragorn, and Tanad had came running, and stopped short, one of them giggling, at the sight.

"'Dan, I don't think Ada meant for you to literally sit on her."

"Let me up! Let me go! Get off me! Move!..." she continued to yell as she found herself chewing on fabric again.

"I didn't have much choice, did I?" Elladan rolled off of her, and the four lifted her to the bed. "If you don't calm down, little one, I will find Ada and give you a sleeping draught that will put you out for three days! How well can you help Selinde if you are sleeping?" He watched as the glare planted itself on her face once more, and would have commented on it, if his father hadn't chosen that moment to yell for aid. Orcs had circled the camp.

With one look at the girl, the four ran out, leaving her in the 'safety' of the tent. The battle ensued outside, and she was sure that her friends were winning, until she looked up and saw an Orc standing in her room, scimitar raised, prepared to strike. She couldn't even cry out as she dove off the bed, the weapon missing her neck and embedding itself in her shoulder. As she shimmied under the bed, she didn't see the Orc lose its head to Tanad's dagger.

"Come on, Kao, let's go after Selinde!"

"Kao!" Tan called. He had seen her roll under the bed and just remembered the gag, so he went to help her out. He grabbed her feet and pulled her out, gasping when he saw her bloody shoulder. "Damn!" He said. "I'll be right back."

As Tan left the tent for help, Kao couldn't help but think that he could have untied her first. And if she hadn't been gagged, she would have told him to watch his mouth.

It was only moments before they were back and lifting her once again onto the bed. As they took the gag off and untied her, they were slapped by the torrent of words.

"I could have been killed." She glared them all. "If you ever leave me tied up again when Orcs are around, I will hurt each and every one of you." She paused for a moment then tried to push Elrond away from her shoulder. "Lets go. I'm ready to find Selinde."

"Not until I'm finished," Lord Elrond said. "The rest of you prepare the horses, Kao and I will join you in a minute."

As the others left, Kao knew there was a lecture coming. "Kao, please promise me that you will listen and not rush in, no matter what we find." The girl just stared back at him. "Kao, I will not hesitate to tie you up again. I cannot take you with us, if I'm having to keep you out of trouble." When Kao still just glared at him, Elrond exploded. "Fine Kao, this is your last chance, because if you do not agree to my terms, I will have a contingent of Mirkwood warriors take you back to the palace. Is that what you want?" Elrond waited as the emotions played across the young girl's face. It was so humorous, that he almost laughed.

"Fine, Lord Elrond. I agree to your terms. I will not even seek to relieve myself without your permission." She was not happy with the situation, but did not want to return to Mirkwood. She knew the Elf Lord well, and had no doubt he would carry out his threat.

"Fine Kao," he said. "Shall we go then?"

************

As the camp was being attacked by Orcs, Selinde was riding on to the village that she had spent many years of her life in. Her body was crying out to her for the abuses. She had not taken the time to heal from her injuries, but was thankful that they had been treated. She was so blinded by hatred for this one man, that she had become unaware of all else. She did not even care if she died, as long as Noor no longer took breath. So she rode on, making for Noor's stronghold.

************

The group of rescuers made it as far as the horses when the first argument broke out between human and Elf Lord.

"I can too ride a horse by myself. My back is fine. I don't need someone to make sure I don't fall off."

"Kao…"

"No, I can ride, and there are more than enough horses for us to take, and still leave some for Terach. No, don't give me the look, it won't work."

"Kaolith! You will do as I say. If we are going to catch up to Selinde, we need to ride hard, and your back can't take that without some one watching it. Besides, I don't want to stop to rest until the last minute, when the horses need it, and you will need to rest before then."

"Lord Elrond…"

"Kao, that's it. Decide! We don't have time to argue. You can either get on the horse with Legolas, or you can stay with Terach. He knows that you are to return to Mirkwood if he sees you after we leave, and he knows not to let you out of his sight until I tell him it's all right."

She stared at the Elf Lord, wanting more than anything to be able to ride on her own. She looked at Tanad, who was riding with Elrohir, and then, to her and Elrond's surprise, saw Aragorn mount up in front of Elladan.

"Kao, little one, we need to get on after Selinde. If it will make you feel better, I will ride with one of the 'superior' riders. Can we go now?"

Kaolith hung her head, and muttered softly, "you don't have to ride with 'Dan, I'll ride with Legolas."

"Oh don't sound like it's such torture little one, I'm offended by that." Legolas tried to lighten her mood and stuck his tongue out at her. It worked, and she started shaking with laughter. Unable to move without falling over, she simply stood, holding one hand over her mouth, and soon found herself lifted off her feet and placed in front of the Prince.

"Wait, there's no saddle?"

"Of course not little one, I don't need one." Legolas watched as a look of horror passed over the girl's face. "Don't worry, I won't let you fall."

Aragorn moved back to his own horse, but would ride with Elladan if he got tired before they were ready to stop. This was best, so that Elladan's horse didn't tire from the extra weight.

So it was that they parted with King Thranduil, who was taking the rest of the Elves who had been captured back to Mirkwood. Elrond and Gandalf would join the younger ones, figuring that they would need an excellent healer before this was all done.

They rode out after Selinde and within a couple days, stopping only to rest the horses, they were catching up with her. But would they get there in time?

************

Selinde arrived at the 'village' within half a day of Noor. She was surprised that it was more a town now then a village, and she was saddened to see Elven slaves.

*Why was it that these people couldn't do things for themselves?* she thought to herself. *Why did they need to enslave a race that needed the trees and the stars? Who needed to be with their own kind and celebrate all that the Valar had given them. This was no life for an Elf.*

Right then and there she vowed to free them all. If it meant her death, then so be it. And so she watched Noor for the next couple of days, trying to figure out his routine and being surprised that it really hadn't changed much.


	19. Chapter 19

**To the Reviewers:**

_TC_ - Glad you liked it, and hope you get the peanut butter off your hands soon...i hear soap and water works wonders, but that could just be me...

_Sparx_ - Hehehe...thought having Elladan sitting on her would get a laugh from some people. And as for the slaves and Selinde, well I guess you'll just have to wait and see now won't you...

Chapter 19

Selinde was scouting the area, wondering how she was going to kill Noor in the most painful way when she saw something that finally made her snap. There was a younger Elfling in Noor's company, and from the looks of it she had been captured only recently. The she-Elf watched as the Elfling was called to her foe's side, and stumbled on the way. It was a simple mistake, granted one an Elf did not usually make, but there was nothing that warranted punishment. By the time she reached Noor, the man was angered, and slapped her to the ground. Watching as her 'master' hauled back to kick his slave, Selinde lost control and went running into the town, barreling into the man. This was her first mistake.

The group reached Rhun just moments after Noor stood and grabbed their friend by the hair, and Kaolith broke forward, only to be stopped by both Aragorn and Legolas. Holding her fast against her pulls and jerks, they only hoped she wouldn't turn and bite them again.

"Kaolith," the Lord hissed, "remember what I told you." He watched as the girl relaxed, glaring at him, and pondering what prank would serve to even the score for this. She watched as Selinde was captured once more. Then the she-Elf made her second mistake; she acted very much like her human counterpart and spit in Noor's face. Aragorn and Legolas felt their 'captive' jerk as Selinde's lip was split open. Noor led his prize to the whipping post on the edge of the town, with the help of his guards, and reached for his whip.

Kaolith saw what was happening and turned on her friends. Pounding her fists down on their wrists, she broke free and bolted. Before they could catch her, she too had barreled into her enemy, knocking him down to the ground and they flipped over each other, trying to pin the other. Kaolith was running on so much adrenaline that she was matched in strength to the man, but neither could manage to get an edge for long, so they tumbled closer and closer to the crest of the hill the town was perched on.

"KAO!" Selinde knew what lay on the bottom of the hill, and even her one-track mind, bent on killing her nightmare, had a small spot of reason for her sister, and she remembered that they still could barely get the Ranger within twenty feet of water, unless it was absolutely necessary. She watched in horror, then, as the two dropped from sight, rolling painfully down the rock-covered hill.

Everyone in and around the town heard the splash, and Selinde's rescuers burst into action. Running in, the humans and Legolas were covered by bow fire, and quickly dispatched most of the men, the Elven slaves watching in awe; most had lost all hope. They finally reached Selinde and cut her down, not sure of what to say to her.

Elrond reached them, and sensed the need to find the young Ranger whom he was going to lecture until he lost his voice. First, however, he needed to break the standoff. "You are as impulsive as Kao, Selinde, remember that, won't you?"

Selinde turned to the Lord, and at the mention of Kaolith, broke over the hill, sliding easily down the embankment. What she saw shocked her.

Kaolith had landed painfully when they had finally splashed to a stop in the water, and quickly pushed the Man off of her, coming up for air and turning all of her hatred at him, anger at Lord Elrond, and fear for and of Selinde, tackled Noor, beating him as he had done her and so many others. He had flipped her off after a while, driving them both more deeply into the water. Remembering Selinde's wish for the child to stay away from her finally surfaced, and she found the strength to flip the man and hold him under the water.

Staring down at his face, she saw Hagley and Gaenry in her hands, and tightened her hold on his neck until he was forced to breathe in the water and died. It was here that the group found her, dizzy beyond belief and up to her chest in water, still holding on to the Man's limp form. 

When they waded into the water to her side and pried her fingers off of his neck, she looked only briefly at the she-Elf, and then echoed the words that she had heard two years before. "Are you done being angry, or do I need to wait a few more weeks?" She then slipped back into her mind, not noticing what was going on.

Selinde just stood there, looking at the limp form of her nightmare. She then realized that Kao had done for her, what she had done for her sister. As her adrenaline level dropped, she did also. And as her mind turned inward to safer places, she could feel protective arms wrap around her. She felt herself being carried to a warm dry bed, then nothing else.

Three days she slept. Lord Elrond was not too concerned yet, for riding off had aggravated many of the wounds that Noor had inflicted and Elrond had had to treat her again. When she awoke, she felt the body of Kao lying next to her on the bed, and when she turned, she met the eyes of Gandalf.

"We could not keep her from your side. She tried to stay awake, but even her stubbornness could not prevent sleep."

Selinde then smiled, and Gandalf could not remember ever seeing the Elf so free. The she-Elf reached to the young girl who meant everything to her, and stroked her hair. Gandalf excused himself to fetch Lord Elrond and left Selinde to her thoughts. She didn't get the chance to consider all that had happened, for when she turned to Kao again, the young rangers eyes were open, and were searching Selinde expectantly.

"Seems we get ourselves in quite a lot of trouble. Doesn't it my friend," Selinde smiled at Kao. She watched as the young girl yawned and stretched and then sat up in the bed facing her friend.

"Thank you Kao." Selinde said the words, and couldn't prevent the tears as they flowed freely down her cheeks. "I could not have made it without you. I would not have survived these past years without you by my side. You freed me from my nightmares Kao, and I can never repay you for that."

"There is nothing to repay," Kao responded to her friend. "For I only did for you, what you did for me."

"The love I have for you in my heart Kao, shines brighter then Earendil itself."

When the others returned with Gandalf, they were happy to find the two friends wrapped in each other's arms.

Aragorn broke the silence after a few minutes. "Well this is good, and we thought for sure we were going to have to lock you in a room together for a few days to get you to talk to each other." He watched as Kaolith stuck her tongue out, and heard the sound of Elvish laughter like he had never heard from Selinde.

Kaolith turned as Elrond cleared his throat and without another thought, jumped from the bed and tried to bolt out the door before he could send her home or something more fitting. Unfortunately, he was faster than that, and the Ranger found her feet leaving the floor. "Not so fast little one."

"Uh-oh. Some help, guys?"

"Oh no you don't, you're on your own for this one." Elrond smiled grimly as she gulped.

"I didn't mean it, honest!" The group could hear her pleading her case as Elrond half-dragged her to another room.

"I wouldn't want to be in her shoes right now," Aragorn mentioned.

"Only because you have before Estel."

"Not like you haven't."

In the other room, Elrond sat the child on a bed and looked sternly at her. "You know what I'm going to say?"

"Yes sir."

"You know I should send you back to Mirkwood for this?"

"Yes sir."

"Kaolith, I'm not mad at you for what you did, but you have to learn. You've gotten lucky for the most part so far, but what happens when that luck runs out? What will happen to Selinde if something happens to you? You need to learn to think about what you are doing before you run off and do it. Running only on your reflexes will get you hurt, or worse." He softened his tone as he saw the fear in her eyes. "None of us want to see that little one. We are your family now, and we don't want to lose you before your time. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir. I try, but…"

"I know you do, Kao. Estel went through the same thing remember. Trust me, he gave me more than my fair share of gray hairs. Something that not many Elves have to deal with let me tell you." He eased at the genuine smile brightening the child's face. "Now…" he trailed off, as did the smile.

"Lord Elrond, sir. Where is Selinde? Is she hurt?"

Elrond sighed deeply, wondering if they were ever going to fix her memory jumps.

"She will be fine Kao. Do you wish me to take you to her?"

Kao nodded and they headed back to the bedroom. When they entered, Elrond pointed to his head and then to Kao. Letting them know that her memory had once again slipped.

"Let us leave them to catch up shall we?" The others nodded and headed back out to finish their dealings with the town before they headed out.

************

They had freed all the slaves, and had sent them on their way. Letting them know that they would be welcome in Lothlorien, Rivendell or Mirkwood should they choose to return to an Elven realm. Elrond had questioned them all and had found no Bethunian Elves among them.

After the slaves were freed, Gandalf put the fear of the Valar into the people, and they could only hope that this would not happen again. They then prepared to leave in the morning. Selinde still wanted to find Bethune and they did not know how long that would take.

************

As the others left, Kao winked at Selinde. The she-Elf looked in shock at her friend, and then roared in laughter.

"You tricked him." She was laughing so hard; her injuries were starting to hurt. "You actually tricked him to get out of a lecture. Oh, sweet Elbereth. I will definitely hold that one over your head."

"I got part of the lecture, enough to understand what he was getting at, but I thought you wanted to find Bethune. The way he was going, we'd still be here three days from now. I did it for you, that's it."

"Are you going to take heed of what he said?" She too was worried for her sister's future.

"I'm going to try, but no promises." Kaolith knew well enough not to make promises that you couldn't keep.

"Oh Elbereth, Kao, you are going to be the death of us all. No, thel nin, I'm joking, don't look at me like that."

Within a few days they were ready to travel once again, and waited for Selinde to take the lead, as the others had very little idea where they were going. Selinde rode the pathways as if she had never left, and the others were hard pressed to keep up. It was because of this, that she reached the ruins of her home with time to take it all in before she had to be in the presence of another.

And as she viewed what was once her home, she no longer saw the ruins. She saw the splendor of Bethune. For beautiful it had once been. The main 'palace' had been a large building, built to flow with the landscape. The outside walls shimmered with the changing of the leaves, so the realm would blend with nature around it. It was a very deceptive look, and unless you knew what you were looking for, you would most likely miss it.

Selinde sat on her horse, with memories swirling around her. She looked to the clearing where the children always played their games. She could just make out the shadows of former friends taunting her into climbing a tree. Knowing she would not be able to stay in them. She actually laughed at the hours of amusement her friends got from this. The pain she had received from the laughs, drifting away into the wind.

She pushed her horse forward, to the area of the palace that had been her home. She was then hit with memories that she had not thought of in a long time. When the humans had first come, they had resisted, but their numbers had been decreasing, and it wasn't long before the humans had control. While they still lived in the palace in captivity, her parents had stressed to her the importance of never giving the evil ones her true identity.

Her friends had just ridden up behind her as she gasped in shock.

"Selinde?" Kao questioned.

"How could I not remember that?" Selinde spoke, the others could hear, but she was speaking mostly to herself.

She dismounted her horse and started walking towards the ruins.

"Selinde," Lord Elrond called. "Please be careful. That does not look very safe."

"Don't you see?" She turned to her friends. "My parents programmed me not to remember who I was, to protect me."

They watched as joy spread across the she-Elf's face. None could ever recall such a look from her before. As she approached what was left of the building, she continued to speak.

"My rooms were somewhere in here, but on a higher floor. My cousins and I would play for hours, running in and out of the secret passages that were prevalent throughout. Don't you see this is what has been missing. What my parents made me forget."

Kao dismounted and approached her friend. "What did they make you forget Selinde?"

"What the humans could never know." She paused as the tears once again streaked down her face. "That after my father, the Lord and Lady's only child. I was the last heir of this realm."

They all were shocked except Elrond. Galadriel had said that this "tainted" line had mixed with the royals. But before he could say anything, Kao spoke first.

"So does that make you, like, a princess or something?"

Selinde looked at her friend. "I suppose it did, then. But this is no longer my life, so now I am just me."

The she-Elf caught sight of something to her left and started walking that way. The others dismounted and followed, making sure the horses were secure first. When they caught up to her, she was once again gripped with emotions.

"The is where Gileon proposed to me." She had spoken so softly, they almost didn't hear. "It was a beautiful night, the stars were brightly shining in the sky. We thought we had all of eternity to declare our love for one another." She shook her head violently; she did not want to get caught up in the sadness right now. She could deal with those emotions later.

"Wait," she turned to her friends. "Didn't Galadriel also say, that no one but a Bethunian Elf could enter here." She paused and looked around. "If you can see all of this, then.....," she abruptly stopped and took off running.

As she ran down a path that led to the lake, and to the other side of the palace, her friends followed. They were all hit with the splendor once again, as the lake came into view. She approached what appeared to be symbols of some sort in a circle on the ground. She was somewhat ahead of them again, and had stopped to read the symbols. Before anyone could give a warning, Selinde stepped into the circle and disappeared.


	20. Chapter 20

To the Reviewers:

**Cathy** - Blunt spoon? Sounds painful. Why do you keep asking for what happens before it does? If we told you, we would not get such good reviews. LOL

**Rhonda** - Thanks, it will be posted soon.

**Sparx **- I promise, all will be better right before the end. **  
LMAO The end is another story. Literally.**

Chapter 20

Kaolith jumped when she could no longer see her friend. "What? Where'd she go? Lord Elrond? Strider? Where is she, what happened?" She saw the looks on their faces that must have matched hers, and turned to Gandalf. "Do you know what happened?"

"Ah, little one, I am not sure. I think she may have triggered something."

"So you can get me in there with her?"

"I did not say that, now did I? Do you think she would want you to follow?" He almost laughed at the look on her face. "Very well then, I will try to find the opening words, but you can deal with her wrath if she wants to be alone with her past." Everyone looked to Kaolith, and was surprised to see that she was actually thinking. The expression was actually quite comical, with her left eye scrunched shut, tongue sticking out the same side, and her right eye looking up and away.

The Ranger gave her sister a few more moments alone before answering. "I know she needed some time to take it all in, but I think she'll need me too, now. After all, I'm supposed to cause trouble; it's my job. She might think I'd lost my memory or something if I didn't follow." She paused and looked at the Lord. "Was that right?"

Elrond looked down at Kaolith, once again wondering why she looked like little more than a 10-year-old child. "Oh, so now you ask my permission to do something, little one. Not when you are putting yourself in danger, but when you don't want to get into trouble with Selinde for denying her time alone with her past. But yes, Kao, that may have been right."

The group looked at Gandalf who moved towards the circlet of stones. "Step there, Kaolith, right where Selinde was, and I will try…" they all stopped when she took up the position and vanished as well. They looked at Gandalf, who had a rather baffled look, and then watched as Tanad ran to the spot. He did not disappear. 

"Mithrandir…what just happened?" Elladan looked around for Kaolith, not sure why she had been gained admittance.

"I…I don't know."

************

Kaolith looked around, almost afraid of what had just happened. She hadn't heard the wizard saying anything, and was surprised that he hadn't given her any warning. She noticed that she was in a small, dark room, and it was littered with scrolls and boxes that looked as though they held crowns and circlets. It was in a back corner that the Ranger found Selinde, pouring over what looked like a very old journal. "Selinde?"

"Kao! How did you get in here?"

"I'm sorry. I thought you could use some company. I don't really know how I got in here, and now that I think about it, I don't think anyone else did either. It just sort of happened. I'll leave you alone then, and try to find the way out."

"No Kao. I want you to stay." The Elf paused for a moment wondering. "As a matter of fact, I was just thinking how much I would enjoy sharing this with you, and there you are."

"Are you sure?" Kao was still not certain that she hadn't intruded.

"Yes, young one. You are the only family I have to share my past with."

"That's not true Selinde. Those still outside, they all consider you family."

"Yes, I know. But you are the one I wish to share this with first."

Happy that she had finally done something right, Kao joined her friend.

************

Back outside, Tan was not happy to be left behind. "How do you know that they are alright?" He questioned. "Can't you get me in also?" He then asked the wizard.

"Ah my boy. It was not I that granted her access." Gandalf looked up at Elrond. "Why don't we bring the horses around, and make camp here. Maybe we could catch some fresh fish for tonight's meal." He stated.

Excellent idea. "Boys, take Tan and go fetch the horses." Tan wasn't really happy with leaving Kao and Selinde in there alone, but he followed the others anyway.

When they were gone, Elrond cocked his eyebrow at the wizard. "And just how did she gain access?" He asked.

"That we will have to wait to ask them," was Gandalf's only reply.

As Kao looked over her friends shoulder, she asked what she was looking at.

"This," she indicated all the stuff, "is the history of my people. This particular scroll explains the 'tainted' bloodline. From which I descend. At least now I know why I'm clumsy." 

As the two puttered around, looking at everything, Kao found a scroll she knew would interest her friend.

"Selinde, look at this."

Selinde picked up the scroll and read.

_We look to the future, to bring forth the past._  
The only one who can help, must be the last.  
Stand on the circlet; your fate will be sealed.  
For all that you see, will yet be revealed.

_Now to get back out, we ask only one thing._  
The history of Bethune, to Middle-Earth you must bring._  
Take what is here, take it all if you can,_  
Then Bethune will never be seen again by man.

They looked at each other, and then at the circlet in the center of the room, it matched to one that brought them here. They took the parchment and together stood on the circlet. Within moments, to the surprise of those outside, the entire room was revealed.

As the room materialized, the Elves and Gandalf looked on in awe at the lost history, Tanad pounced on the females, and Aragorn was kindling a fire. He too looked up in awe when he realized what had occurred.

"Don't do that, Kao, Selinde. I was worried; I didn't know where you went to." Tanad was laughing as the two were tickling him, but trying to be serious at the same time. The three continued to wrestle, cares that had been weighing heavily on their hearts, different as they were, now lifted. The twins soon found themselves and Legolas involved in the chaos. Not wanting to leave the inconspicuous Aragorn out, they soon broke and pig piled on him, forgetting that they were all in varying ages of maturity. The Lord and Maiar sat back and laughed at the young ones' antics.

Eventually tiring themselves out, surveying the various bruises and superficial cuts they had inflicted on each other, the group sobered, and looked at the room in front of them once more.

"We have to take it all away from here," Kaolith remembered what she had read. "We can't leave any of it, or it will be lost."

"Nonsense, Kao, we will make this a safe haven for Bethunian Elves, if there are any left. We cannot take their past away from them and hide it in Rivendell, Lothlorien, or Mirkwood. It is theirs, not ours." Elrond was confused.

"No, she is right; it is the charm that was placed on this room. Once I triggered the circlet, it will close forever when we leave. We can't leave it here, or it will be truly lost forever. I would like for it to be transferred to my home. Rivendell will be a suitable place for it."

The twins smiled as they saw that Selinde had accepted their home as hers, and moved to begin the removal process. As they did so, Elrond looked at the child in their midst. There was something that still did not set with him.

"Kao, how did you manage to enter the seal? None of us could follow."

"I don't know, the only thing I can think of is that…"

"I was thinking of wanting to share what I'd found with her, and then there she was."

"Get out of my head."

"Oh no, don't you two start. I get enough of that with my sons." He looked to the twins who feigned anger at the comment. "Now, Kao, there is something I need to talk to you about."

As they continued to collect the artifacts and scrolls, Elrond took Kao aside.

"How has your memory been doing?" The Elf Lord asked.

"I have not had any," she paused remembering what she had done before. "Hardly any problems with it lately." She looked at him sheepishly.

Elrond knew she was hiding something, and only cocked his eyebrow in her direction. "I think Gandalf and I have found something that might help permanently."

"Really?," Kao said. For some reason, she was feeling uncomfortable about what he was going to say.

"We think that you need to return to Gleichen. We think..." he however, could get no farther.

"NO! The answer is no! I will not return to that place again." With those words she turned on her heel and stalked away.

The others had stopped with their tasks and stared as Kao's voice rose.

"That went well," Selinde called to Lord Elrond. "Maybe next time you should let me approach her with sensitive subjects." 

Elrond looked chagrined, but the others just laughed. Selinde watched as Kao walked away, but figured she would give her friend a few minutes to herself.

************

*He wants me to go WHERE? I can't go back there, there's nothing for me there. Nothing but bad memories anyway. Selinde and the twins almost got burned alive there…burned alive. Does he realize that? And he wants me to go back? Those kids kicked me and ridiculed me just because I was with 'Dan and 'Ro. Then Hagley was there, and that was bad enough. He wants me to go back?* Kaolith had been wandering among the trees for hours now, and it was starting to get dark.

Looking around, she realized that she had no idea where she was. "Uh-oh." She murmured aloud. "I'm never going to live this one down when I get back to camp." She stopped. "Wait. Why should I go back to camp? They are just going to make me go to…to…they'll force me to go with them to…" she stopped again, still unwilling to name her birth town. "I'll go back to Mirkwood. Yeah, that's it. They can find me back at the Palace." She placed her hand on the hilt of her sword, comforted by it's presence, and stalked off towards what she thought was the way to the Woodland Realm.

************

Meanwhile, as the sun began to set, Selinde and the others grew more and more worried. She kept her eyes on the last place she had seen Kaolith, and did not notice the others continuing to pack and store her past in the packs that were stashed in the room. All except for one of the Elves was preoccupied with this task. Selinde turned to see Lord Elrond fingering a small object in his hands. On closer inspection of the item, Selinde gasped.

"That's Kao's chain. Where did you get it from?" Neither of them knew that at that second, the young Ranger was reaching for it, as she was hopelessly lost.

"Yes, I know." The Elf Lord responded. "I was going to give it back to her...." He drifted off, looking towards the trees.

"But how did you get it?" Selinde asked again.

Strider had overheard the conversation and answered for his father. "I dropped it in hopes of leading them to us. It looks as if it worked."

"Did Kao know you did this?" Strider looked at his feet.

"No," he said. "But I needed something and that presented itself."

Lord Elrond held out his hand. "Here Selinde, you keep it and give it back as soon as she returns." With those words, they were once again reminded that the young ranger was still gone.

Selinde looked at the necklace in her hands. She had never really seen it up close, for Kao never took it off. It was a beautiful gold chain, with two charms. She knew one was from Kao's mother and the other from Strider. Upon closer inspection, the she-Elf discovered something else. And gasped with surprise.

"What is it Selinde," Strider questioned. But she was no longer there, as she had headed back for the secret room. When she got there, she kneeled down to look at the circlet inlaid upon the floor.

"Oh Valar!" She exclaimed. "Lord Elrond, Gandalf, can you explain this?"

The two elder's were not the only ones who came to see what she had discovered. They were all shocked to see that the clasp of the necklace was identical to the inlaid circlet.

************

Kaolith looked at the pine tree that she was sure she had passed at least three times before. "I am not lost." She reached to get her water skin, made a small hole in the dirt, and reached for her necklace. "Mirkwood is off to the left of where this points…oh no, where is it?" Kaolith had just reached for her chain, and noticed its absence for the first time. "No, no I can't have lost it, no. My mother gave that to me, she said it was all she had of her past. I can't lose it, I just can't." She stumbled to her feet, tears in her eyes, and took off, thinking she was going back the way she came.

When she passed the same pine tree for the fifth time, she collapsed to the ground and curled up against its trunk. It was late in the night, and against her better judgment, she fell into a fitful sleep, dreaming that her mother had come back and was berating her for losing the chain and its charm.

************

Back in the clearing, Gandalf and the others were pouring through the papers, looking for some clue that explained the coincidence. It was Estel, however, in his impatience to find Kaolith that stumbled over a possible answer.

"Guys, come look at this." They all crowded around, and read the passage to themselves.

_One was lost, may never be found  
When a twin was taken without a sound  
With only a matching heirloom round her throat  
They took her, those men, off in a boat_

"So, what does that mean?" She didn't see the drawing of the chain and compass that accompanied it.

"I don't know." Gandalf said, doing some serious thinking. "Did any of you find anything like this when we searched Noor's place?" He asked.

They all shook their heads.

"Gandalf," Elrohir exclaimed. "We didn't go through all the stuff in his tent. We just looked for our weapons, and left everything else for Legolas's father to take care of."

"So the answer might be in Mirkwood." Gandalf thought again for a moment. "Selinde, have you ever seen another necklace like this one."

Selinde thought for a moment. "I've never had one, if that is what you are asking." She thought again. "I don't know though. Several of the Lady's wore jewelry. Even my mom, but I never paid that close of attention to it."

"Let us finish here," Lord Elrond said, "find Kao, and head to Mirkwood."

The males in the group were almost finished loading it all up. Thankfully it would all fit, though they would have to rest the horses a lot more often because of the extra weight. Selinde had walked to the edge of the woods, calling for Kao. She turned when she heard a cry from the others.

They all stood in awe. For when the last item was removed from the secret room, what had been Bethune, started to vanish. When the spell that had placed on the grounds was complete, not even the ruins were left to be seen, and soon it was as if it had never existed.

As they started to track Kao, Selinde looked back one more time. She would have sworn she saw the Palace in all its shimmering glory. But it was once again gone.

They would soon find the same of Kao, for as she slept, humans had found her and taken her away.

************

Kaolith woke up in a small dark room sometime late in the morning. Shaking her head to clear it, she looked around and took in her surroundings. She had no idea where she was, but this didn't really scare her, as she didn't remember falling asleep in the first place. Testing her feet, she wandered to the door and paled when she found it locked. She shook the handle a few times for good measure, then wandered over to the back wall and slumped down against it. Before she knew it, she had drifted off once more.

When next she awoke, to someone kicking her no less, the young Ranger paled and slid along the wall away from the Man's face. When she found herself in a corner, she tried to shrink further in on herself.

The Man leered, and finally got around to asking, "Who are you, young human? You can't be more than 10 years old, what is your name?"

The Man was confused as she paled and looked at the ground, eyes widening and shaking her head sporadically. "I am Zayn, your new master, what is your name? Speak, or you will regret it."

"I…I don't…I don't know."

The End 


End file.
